


A demonic dance

by Spiderworm



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DNF, Demon AU, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Demon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, George is oblivious, M/M, MCC - Freeform, Minecraft, Nightmares, No Smut, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, So much denail, dream not found - Freeform, dreamnotfound, eventual angst, sea side, skeppy and badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 64,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderworm/pseuds/Spiderworm
Summary: When George gets bored and manages to bring a demon into his life, will he manage to stop himself falling for him, or will they accept they were meant to beThat description sucked assTis a slow burn, promise its better then it sounds
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 154
Kudos: 283





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Im cross posting this from wattpad so for the next like, month ill be updating daily till this is caught up with whats published there, the first three chapters like the description are shit but like, it gets better i promise

3rd Person PoV  
"Geoooooooooooorge." The tall, male-identifying being whined from his spot, draped over the sofa like a blanket.

His gracious, yet very tired, host barely gave him a glance. "What do you want." George groaned, rubbing his hands and against his face.

"I'm sooooooooo bored." The taller whined again, sitting up and pouting at the mortal in front of him.

"Well that's not my fault." George responded, glaring at the 'thing' in front if him.

They came into George's life very unexpectedly. Or, well, he should have been expected; George did summon him after all.

Long story short: after a week of getting no work done and having a complete mental block, when George had spotted a large leather bound 'demon' book in his local Oxfam he thought, "why the fuck not, not like anything will happen".

Famous last words.

The... demon itself didn't look ugly or disfigured like many story books would depict. He was actually quite surprisingly handsome and charming, the type of man who could swoon anyone. He had dirty blond hair (more to the brown side but not enough to really be called brown, so dirty blonde it shall be called) and a strong American accent. He was also pretty damn tall, around 5-6 inches taller than George's 5'9, which seemed to be a massive difference to the Demon, who took upon it evey moment to pick on the smaller about his height, despite it being the average height for a male.

What enticed George most though, was the males eyes. While they looked like a more wolffish yellow to the brunette, in the week the demon had recided in his home he was still yet to decide on their true colour. Red or Green? The rational answer would usually be the latter. But when you think of it, this was a demon he was talking about. Aren't they supposed to have red eyes anyway?

"Hey?" George called, about to ask the other about his eyes before realising one crucial thing they'd forgotten. "Wait a second, what the hell am I supposed to call you?!?"

The blond looked at him confused. "Do I even need a name? Isn't Demon sufficient?"

"What?!?" George questioned, giving him an exasperated glare. "No, no I'm not calling you 'demon' that's boring, unoriginal, and if we ever went inro public people would think we're demonic or something. And you mean to say you don't actually have a name?"

"Pfft." The male huffed, sitting up on the sofa he had been accompanying. "Course I have a name."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere, what is it?"

"Demon 19472."

George stared at him with a shocked impression. "You want me to call you what?"

The other stared back at him with a confused look on his face as if having your race and then a random bunch of numbers was a perfectly usual name to have, and George here was the weird one.

This game of quiet staring continued for a what felt like an hour (though it couldn't have been more than a minute or two), before George broke away, slumping into a chair opposite the taller, physically exhausted from it's annoyingness.

"Alright then why don't you give me one of your silly human names." The demon hummed, glancing down at his nails before back up to his host. "However though if you bring out one of those silly 'baby name' books then I will snap your neck."

"Duly noted." George muttered, sitting up straighter. "Well then, why don't you tell me something about you, and then we can figure it out from there." He continued, this time louder so the other could hear.

"Something about me? Why the hell would you want to know something about me?"

"Oh my lord just tell me anything!" George shouted, still not comprehending how he had survived a week of this already.

"Well, I'm a demon." The male started, only stopping when he saw the look of absolute exasperation on the other face. "What?"

"You're a demon? Wow I hadn't realised that, thank you so much for enlightening me. Not like you popped out of thin air or something." George trawled sarcastically.

"Ah hah, correction, I popped out of a pentagram and second shush, I'm not done. I'm a dream demon." He continued, piquing the interest of the once bored male. "I'm a breed of demon that wrecks havoc through our victims dreams. We can give or take, and control the dream itself, in typical demon fashion however we thrive mostly off nightmares, so you won't catch us going round making you dream of fairytales and rainbows."

George stared at the other for a moment, processing the information. Of course he knew he should have expected Dream to be some type of demon, but a dream demon?

"Well you asked me to say something so why you gone quiet shortie? You go—"

"Dream." George spoke up, cutting off his newly named friend. "I think Dream suits you."

"Pfft, and you said my last name was unoriginal." Dream huffed, glaring at the mortal in front of him.

"Not like you were any help." The other glared.

"Dream. Hmmm. Dream." He repeated the name, as if seeing how it tasted on his tongue. "Sure, Dream it is."


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a nightmare

The demon lay splayed out on a sofa occupying the small living room he slept in. After he'd been summoned well, he hadn't really done anything. This George fella didn't really have any demonic things for him to do, and seeming the human seemed too dim witted to realise he should probably 'un summon' the demon. He'd just stuck around.

The downside if that however, was that he was bored as hell. Humans needed to do so much damn sleeping. He glanced up at the ceiling, the immortal scanning his eyes over the groves in the paint and slight sploges of different colour. He had nothing to do. Nothing.   
Nothing!

Nothing!!  
  


Nothing!!!  
  
  


Nothing!!!!  
  
  
  


Nothing!!!!!  
  
  
  
  


Nothing!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  


Nightmare

Dream shot up into a seating position, his brain screaming at him like an alarm that refused to turn off. Screaming and Screaming at him, like a 6th sense, repeating the same word over and over again loud enough to drown out all of his other senses till all his mind could fixate on was of that one feeling, and the person inside the room it radiates from.

NIGHTMARE

And it was coming from George's room.

"Fuck." Dream muttered, placing his head in his hands, sighing heavily. Ignoring a nightmare was a very hard thing to do for a demon of his kind to do. And you may think 'Dream, you dumb arse, ehy don't you just not ignore it?'

You see, if Dream went in there, if he indulged his craving, his presence and hunger would magnitude said nightmares tenfold. Going from what might have been a slightly scary dream to something that would leave you choking on your breath, soaked in sweat and tears, shook to your bone from the creation of your own mind, at least what you think is your mind.

And as much Dream needed that, needed the negative emotions, no matter how much he wished it would consume yhr human, make him writhe and scream from the horrors in his dreams, the demon succumbed to none of that. All though it had only been a few weeks he'd been with the short male, he was growing annoyingly attached, and he wouldn't do that to his friend.

He may be a demon, but he most certainly was not a monster.

Dream didn't bother to try get to sleep after that. He sat unmoving, scared that (seeming even at this distance his presence was making the nightmare worse) a single movement may cause the smaller more discomfort.

He stayed like this for a long, long time, only differentiating in his stance between staring out at the vague shapes surrounding him and closing his eyes to greet the even blacker darkness that lay await for him there.

Even as the feeling subsided, signalled not only by the loss of his hunger but also by the sound of a tired shout and heavy breathing from inside the room.

This routine continued for the next four nights, Dream waking to the sensation of a nightmare, sitting it out and spending the time after that staring into the darkness. In these times he'd realised simply that he was the complete cause of these nights, the cause of George hanging around him so much. His meer presence to his friend was sparking them.

The annoying part however is that he couldn't just leave. Although George may not know it yet, as the demons summoner, his word was absolute final. And he had no interest in letting his friend go away any time soon.

"Dream?"

The demons head snapped up at the mention of his name, turning to see the shadows of George standing in the open doorway.

"Yeah George?" The demon spoke, his voice breaking slightly for a reason he was yet to notice, confused at the visit due to the time of night.

The smaller went to open his mouth before closing it again firmly, glancing around everywhere but the male in front of him, gently rocking from foot to foot.

"You want something?" Dream said in a calm voice, not wanting to startle tge human who's mind clearly didn't seem to be in the now.

"Oh— umm, no, I just..." he trailed off.

"You can't sleep can you?" The other spoke, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." He replied in an embarrassed tone looking down at his feet. "I was wondering if I could like, sit eith you for a while, not like the whole night or something, just for a few minutes, it— it's nicer than sitting alone."

The demon stared sympathetically at his friend for a moment. If he let George come over and another nightmare came it would only make things worse. But right now was George stood, scared to go to sleep. He couldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure."

The taller quickly sat up, re-arranging his pillows as George came and sat down beside him before draping a blanket over their legs and not long after placing his arm protectively around the smaller's back, pulling him closer towards him.

In this action the demon could practically feel the heat radiating off the humans face as he was pulled closer, a small glance over confirming the blush that lay visible even in the darkness.

This seemed to create an awkward balence in the air, neither speaking yet neither moving until George sighed, resting his head into the crook of Dreams neck.

"I've been having nightmares recently." He said quietly.

Dream looked down guilty at his friend, thankful to see the other had not noticed.

"Oh." Was all the response he gave, shuffling slightly in the discomfort before eventually speaking up again. "George."

The name hung in the air as no response was given.

"George?" He repeated again, turning his eyes towards the male only to notice his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed.

He was asleep.

Fuck.

He was asleep.

————————

It didn't take long after for the signs of the brewing nightmare to show, the consern on the tired demons face only growing as the male asleep on him began to grow restless, muttering and turning in his no longer peaceful sleep, twitching from side to side, his face flinching at the images his brain was creating.

The images Dreams presence was creating.

"Fuck, fuck, shit." Dream muttered hastily, his mind flying at 400mph. He needed to get away from George, and fast. If he got far enough away the nightmare would slowly fade away and even if not it would still lesson considerably.

Trying to be as careful as he could the demon began to remove the human from him, slowly shuffling away till he was off the sofa, standing over his sleeping friend.

Dream glanced guilty down at George, shoving his hands in the hoodie he'd never bothered to take off, walking towards the door.

"Dream."

George's voice was quiet, but the name he'd called for was unmistakably that if the demons, making him stop in his tracks.

"Dream please... Please don't leave me."

Turning away from his position at the door the demon cursed, his brain telling him to run, his heart telling him to turn back to the boy and do what was right.

"Fuck it." Dream sighed, walking back to George who was now curling himself into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible, as if the simple action could tear him away from the pain, as if he could make himself so small that the nightmares would forget about him, be squeezed out of his head and go to somewhere else, anywhere but with him.

Going against his screaming brain Dream knelt down next to the brunette, placing a cold hand against his cheek, the male relaxing visibly under his touch.

Taking a deep breath Dream groaned, wishing he'd payed more attention in his 'how to torture someone' lessons, there had to be another way to do this, but right now, this was all he could think off.

Taking one last deep breath Dream glanced over George, shifting to his more demonic form. Long devilish horns protruded from his head, his teeth sharper, eyes vibrant.

His wings fluttered behind him in anticipation, their Green tips splayed on the floor.  
  
  
  


"͈͖̭̦̮̦̪̝̒́̀̍͒͘͘͡ ̧̡̡̡̧̡̢̛̲͈̘̭̤̤̗͇̳̭̱̦͚͔̖̜̥̮̰̥͇̮̮̹̪̥͈̣̙̟̳̟͚̞͚͉̹̭̱̭̂̄̽͑̆̈́̒̃͌̊̓̇̌̅̑̉̏̒̉̑̈́͊̄̀̇͗̉̂̐̂̉̋̈́̀̆̌͐̊͛̆͘̚̚̚͝͞ͅC̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̲̭͎̠̖͇͎̦͖̭͕̬̗̹̖̺̥̳̩͙̗̫͇̱̝͖͖̟̰͕͚̮̘̺̰̪̪̳̼͕̮̝͉̲͍̦̘̤̙̣̺̲̬̻̣̪̳̱̘͇̠̀͋͑͂̓̉̑͒̋̊͐̌́̐̑̅̅̃̾͆̇̾̋͗̈́́̊̓̉̑̂͒͌̈́̍̇͛̐̃̉̂͑̓̇̅͊̄̐̐̅̅̆̌͂͂͐̊̚̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͢͟͞͡͡͡͝͡ͅͅͅͅă̗u̢͕̰̥̯͚͎̳̠̳̲̺̫̬̗͌͊͆̓̎͌͊͗̓̈́̒͘̚̕͘ĉ̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̤̲̖̥̲̠̞̹̝̜̬̘̙͎̻͎͉͖͔͔͓̜̠̘̫̫̘̼̦͇̹͚̖̫̼̙̻͍̰̗̬͖̯͚̤̺͔͕͎̭͚̞̝̦͎̙̙̤̺͕͇͕̪̹̰͈̮̹͈̰̥̭̓̃͛̑͐̈̆̾͊͊̑̈́̓̓̋͑̒̏͂̇̾̌̽̔́̏̅́́̏̆̆͂͌͛̃̅̿̐̽͛̌̃̉̾̔́̀́̔̋̃̋̒͛̐̉̆͂͒̏͌͌̐̾̌̓̅͂̕͘͘̚͘͘͢͢͢͟͜͢͢͜͟͢͡͠͡͠͝͠͡ͅͅh̨̧̦̫͚̝̰͎̖̩̭̦̟̥̫̩͎͎̹̩̠̳̥̙̣̮̪̤͓͇̙͖̫͓͙̑̔̀̓̈̐̽͑͐͛̉̆̈͒̉̏͊̓͌̄̾̓̏͛́͆̀̌͊̇̊͌̚̕͘̕͢ȩ̡̢̢̢̧̡͓͔̤̰̲̹̻̞͕̠̤̲̮̼̗̜͈̯̪̝͚̝̼̙̼͚̼̻̼̝̦̭͉̭͖̮͇̻̝͈͚͉̘͔̬̖͚͙̰͙̣̘̰͍̦͔̞̙̬͍̤̼̯̫̻̹͇̜̪̼͚͚͓̳͉̺̓̏̉̋̓͆̃̋̑͒̆̾͛̔̅̈͊̃̋̆̓͆̒̑́͛̀̊̆͊̈́͆̋̈̈́͛̃̀̅̐̎̌̐̑̈̋̆̊̒̂͑̅̋̑̄̈̽͗̂͗̑͊͗̀͒̆̄́̋̉̈́̆̊̉̓̓̈̏̔̚̕̚̕̚͢͟͜͡͝͞ͅm̨̨̧̛̮͈̞̘̤̖̟͖͎͉͚͙͔̲̦̦͓̰̯̠̮͕̪̹͚̻͇̹͒͗̀̅̐̉͛̽̌̋́̿̑͆̂̉̀͋̀̅͋͋́́̕̚̚͘̚͜͠͝ȧ̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̤̱͉̩̰̹͈̻̫̗̫̼̺͖̪͖̭̖͈͖̣̩̙̩̲̤̗̹̟̣̗̼͇̦̭͉͙̱̹̘̱̘̮̮͉̺͖̳̝̘̖̟̱̻͓̼̩͇̦̗̳̖̹̰̰͉̮̗̗͉̣̻̟̗̞̖͎̻̼͕͐̀̎͑̅͒͊̂̔̈́̋̇͋͑͐̋̈́̅̏̍̄͗̈̈͐̍̽̒͂̓̍̒̿͛̀͗͐̃̋̾̊͑͒͗̌̃̎̋̿̆́͊̈̆̎̓͋̋͆̅̽̃̊́̓̂̅̄̓͛͑͂̽̉͛͒̚͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͢͟͜͢͟͜͟͞͝͝ŗ̢̡̡̧̢̧̛͚̭͉̺̙̻̘̤̤̦̮͚͖̬̖̙̯̙̲͚̼͈̺̳̥̗̰̮͕̘̮̰̱͖̝͍͚̩̞̗͈͈̍̽̀̈̀̆͒͗̄̽̊̔̒̈͑̎̐͛͌́̋̀͊̊͌̆̌̒̒̓͒̍̆͊͊̾́̉͛̍̓̃͗̚̚͘̕̕͜͢͞͠"̛̞̀͟_̧̡̢̡̧̨̛̪̗̠̱̭̰̲͇̭͎̞̖̺̳̠͍̝͉̲̲͓̱͔̩̬̖̻̗̮̬̘̘͙̤̼̞͍͔̞͚̻͚̪̮̜͔͖̫̮̠̂͊͐̿̄̑͆̊̃͂̈̓̏̏̅̇͒͆͊͆̉̑̂̂̉̎̿̐͊͌̀̅̀̒̇̊̅̊̂͋̎̅̉͋̏̾̊̍̂́́͆̚͟͜͟͜͝͠͡͡͠͡͠ͅ_̨̡̨̧̛̛̱̤͓̞̮̖̣̼̺̱̺̲̟̗̥̝̘̹̼̪̲͕̭̱̼̲̭̟̖̻̞̣̬̮̬̳̥̠̻͕̙̪͎̜̣̥̥̭̝̪̗̰͔̣̺̪̩̜̳̦̤̗̲̪̖̱̹̗͖̝̐̉̅̀̋̇͂͑͋͗̏͋̄̎̂̄̍̀͆̑͗̆͐̿̊̄̐̒͒̅̍́͑͒̋̀̂̍͒̆̈́͋̂̀͆̿̎̓͊̐̎̏̀̈́̎̽͋̈̒̓̂̋̃̽̓͌̈́͘̕͘̕͢͢͟͟͠͠͝͡͠͡͝͞ͅͅͅ

He muttered, slowly removing the smiley mask he would bear across his face before leaning in, placing his lips gently against George, feeling as if any force would cause him to crumble beneath him, as he slipped into the nightmare itself.


	3. Shoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream enters the Dream

When he opened his eyes again he was no longer by the sofa, no longer in the apartment or anywhere in England.

Around him grass rustled in the burst wind, flowers swaying in a graceful dance as leaves around them waltzed to the ground. The sun beat down eagerly, causing Dream to raise his hand to the sky to block out the onslaught of light that pierced his vision.

Blinking rapidly the demon stood up, glancing around. The landscape was hilly, covered in tuffts of green grass, littered with trees and an occasional sheep or two, an odd leaf waltzing down from the branches of out stretching trees.

But dream wasn't hear to admire the scenery and was soon pulled away to behind him.

Standing on top of the hill Dream resided at the bottom of was George and a faceless figure, a figure whom in Georges eyes the Demon knew could represent a family member, a loved one, a friend. But dream saw it as what it really was, a figure of despair and destruction, a bundle of darkness waiting to lash out.

And as soon as the sunny weather had appeared it disappeared, clouds rolling over the sky as they showered fat blobs of rain which enveloped Dreams clothing, working its way into his skin as he stared climbing the hill, freezing himself to the bone as what once may have been a happy memory took a more sinister turn.

"GEORGE." Dream screamed out, only for his voice to be whisped away by the wind.

"Fuck." The demon cursed, trecking up the hill as fast as he could, all the elements around him seeming hell bent on not letting him get there, as if knowing his intentions were against its own.

He could probably part a road for himself in the storm, but he wanted to interfere with the dream as little as possible, he knew what disasters he could cause if something went wrong.

"GEORGE!" He screamed again. "GEORGE DONT LISTEN TO IT!"

Technically he didn't know what that thing was saying to George, but with what it was, nothing that thing would say to George would be anything good.

The certain nightmare George was having was one of the worst classes. The lower down ones for example can be just a random scenario that'll leave you hurt and confused. But this type, they dig into your deepest fears and dreads. They take a memory and twist it into a monstrosity. A monstrosity they will torture you with it till you didn't know what was reality and what was fake, if the words they said to you, the hate they displayed was real or a figment of your own creation. Making your perfect little hell. It was the certain kind of Nightmare Dream specialised in making.

Time doesn't have a construct in dreams, but Dream knew he must have been climbing for a while as the world around him slowly deteriorated, grass turned brown and shrivelled, flowers wilted and trees rotted.

Dream sucked in a breath as he reached the summit, Georges back facing away from him. Despite the rain and the thunderous wind which tried to blow Dream over, George stood firm, only his clothes battering in the wind.

At the sight of him the figure of emotion reached out, exited by the prospect of the demon being there to amplitude their power even more than his presence already was.

At this moment in time, with George in front of him and that _thing_ there too, Dream had absolutely ran out of ideas of what he was going to do, any plan he had originally had had ended at this spot, figuring he would have worked it out on his way there. Long story short he hadn't worked it out.

So, instead, having absolutely no clue what he was doing, he walked up behind George, wrapping his arms around George and resting his chin on the smaller's head, as he glared at the being and said the first things that came to his mind.

"Shoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos vasty appreciated :DD


	4. Something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up

George shot up with a gasp, the cold air hitting him like an avalanche as his shirt stuck to his sweaty body like a cocoon, only making him shiver in the cold even more.

What was that.

He took in another shakey breath, realising he wasn't in his room. It had all felt so real, the breeze in his face, the wind the rain.

They'd felt so real. The words from their mouth felt like the truth, just like the tears that seemed to be rolling down his cheeks, something he thought was just in the dream but really was real, something he thought was in the nightmare.

Shaking once more George wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling colder than before. In the nightmare, whatever it was, there was something he couldn't understand at the end. Normally it would drag on till he wanted to scream, curl up and die. But this time he hadn't. He knew he should be thankful for this, for the arms that wrapped around him and the masked figure they belonged too, tha pulled him out.

But as he sat in the cold room, staring at the open window to his left, it was the only thing he could think about.

The male sighed, scrunching his eyes closed and rubbing them vigorously. He shouldn't be looking into the nightmares, they caused him so much grief already and he should just be happy it had ended dinner than later. But he knew he'd seen a face, and with everything in his dreams being from his own memories. This was something he could not put a finger on.

There had been something else there. Something not put there by his mind.

That thing had pulled him into its embrace, and unlike usual when something was in his dream he hadn't felt scared. He'd leaned in, welcomed out, and in that moment, the terrors of the nightmares had disappeared.

And maybe they could disappear again.

After a few minutes of absentee staring George slid his hands down his face in exasperation, looking at the clock to realise it was around 3am and he was in no mood to go to sleep.

George was still deciding what to do when something moved by his foot, nearly making him jump off the sofa.

Taking a quick glance down George noticed it was a hand that had brushed against his foot, it wasn't till he took a second glance down that his hairs stood on end and his blood ran cold, because the thing next to him. It wasn't a thing at all, and it most certainly wasn't human.

Holding his breath George stared frozen, half wondering if he was stuck in another dream, from one nightmare to another in a torturous cycle.

But there was something different about this to his nightmares. Something that told him that this was in fact real. And he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

The thing looked asleep. It lay in a sort of crouched position on the floor, it's head nestled in its arms which unlike its body were rested on the sofa, around where Georges must have been when he was asleep.

It's hands were slender and masculine with claw like nails that from which in the dark George could estimate they were all each a fair few centimetres long.

On its back it wore what was most probably a long red or green trench coat (George couldn't tell with the poor lighting) which was plainly decorated.

It's head was partly covered by the coats hoods, blonde tufts if hair poking out from its sides.

Although all of these minor things seemed quite interesting and probably deserved more attention from the tired adult, the thing he couldn't tear his eyes away from were the delicate wings that lay limply around the figure like a blanket, and although draped delecatly on the ground, on closer inspection they looked like they could easily cut you to slithers.

They were sharp and angular, their shape reminding the smaller male of a bat, their black colour almost blending into the darkness, only once again becoming more visible as they faded into a different, more lighter colour.

Gingerly the human reached out and slowly placed a hand on one of the wings, an action which, when he looked back at it, was a very stupid and idiotic thing to do.

The large boney wings felt so incredibly real, their course feel once again bringing his mind back to a bat. Breathing slowly he ran his fingers slowly along a section, feeling strangely relaxed by their feel. The human was only more convinced of their realness when the thing they belonged too shifted slightly to the side, causing George to retract his hand quicker than he thought was possible.

By now George was still feeling like he probably should have got up and ran minutes ago, and as his heart rate spiked once more he nearly did.

But ask he was slowly dislocating his foot from its grasp, he noticed something under the hood of the coat, something visible only slightly as the thing moved with each breath, something that looked white and plain, small cracks withering it's surface, and as the hood shifted once more he noticed an unmistakable smile printed on it.

The smiley face from his dream.

"Holy fuck." George muttered. His eyes fixated on the mask like object. If he reached out, if he pulled it aside, he could find out who it was.

But he could also just run away and pray he never saw the winged being again. Which was the most sensible idea he'd come up with to date, because, looking at it, it looked like it could slaughter him in an instant.

But this was just a dream though.

Just a dream.

It wouldn't be able to hurt him.

Not physically at least...

Right?

Taking another deep breath George decided it was smartest to take the most dumbest option, and after a minute or too of hyping himself up he slowly reached down.

Locking his fingers under the edge of the mask he froze slightly, feeling it's shallow breaths against his fingers, hairs tickling his nails.

Gently he lifted the mask up slightly, moving it to the side as too reveal the face that lies beneath.

And now, I want you to bear in mind, at this point in time George had been like 94.3% sure that he was in some messed up kind of dream, expecting some demonic monster to lie beneath, so when he was met with the peaceful sleeping face of his now roommate Dream. It gave him a small heart attack.

While every bone in his body screamed at him to run, his mind kept him frozen still, his eyes gracing over his friends sleeping face, a mixture of terror and interest striking through his mind

Through the weeks they'd been together, somehow the large fact of Dream being a Demon had managed to skip his mind, and even as George had spent hours pondering over many things and variations of what he could look like, none had come close to what lay in front of him.

And now, leaning over the figure he know knew was in fact Dream, he didn't really know if he was more or less terrified then when he didn't know it was him.

In a sort of way, it made him feel like he did in the nightmare. Even staring at a creature as demonic as the one that lay in front of him, he felt calm, he felt safe. And he knew he could trust it with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 hits thats pog as heckle
> 
> Plz Kudo and comment me it makes motivation go brrrrrrrr


	5. George, no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol argument

Dream sighed a sigh of relief as a yawn was let out by George, the still groggy male sitting up to brush the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead." Dream chuckled, the flustered human giving him a light smile which was interrupted by yet another large yawn.

"G'morning Dream." He muttered, looking around slightly dazed and confused as Dream gently pushed him off him (at one point in the night he had woken up, laying George back on him in the position they fell asleep in to avoid any suspicion of the nights events) and stood up, stretching his aching limps, not only had the positions he'd been sleeping in been extremely uncomfortable but also the events of the night had seemed to tire him quite greatly, even whilst the event of him removing Georges nightmare has knocked him out cold, he was still extremely tired and was looking forward to a nice long rest.

Giving one last stretch, lacing his fingers together and reaching them above his head, the demon shook off the last of his sleepiness and walked over to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. (The apartment having a open plan living-dining-kitchen layout).

He took a swig of water, leaning back against the counter top, only then noticing his friend was staring at him confused.

"What? Do I have drool on my face or something?" Dream exclaimed, using his spare hand to wipe around his mouth, glancing at the sink to look for his reflection.

"N-no." George said slightly stuttering, quickly looking away from the demon before glancing back up once more.

"Aaaaaaaalright then." Dream replied, dragging out the sentence before turning back to the sink, chugging his remaining water and placing the empty cup down to be washed up, still feeling the smaller's eyes burrowing into the back of his head but decided to try ignore it.

Over the time it took the Demon to wash up his cup however, he was starting to feel nervous.

Maybe he'd caught on? Maybe he'd realised it was him that had caused the nightmares, and well, inevitably ended one, but that's not the point. Glancing back to the human slightly, Dream was grateful to see George was now staring at a spot in the sofa, albeit it was with extreme confusion, it was better then the burning look he'd been giving in the minutes prior.

Dream cursed to himself as he started to vigorously scrub the cup with a sponge. He'd been in such a confused rush last night he hadn't even processed the thought that George would remember his nightmares, let alone the chance that he may have seen Dream.

Although many many times George had stated how he didn't _really_ care that Dream was a demon, or how 90% of the time it seemed George himself forgot that minor detail about his friend himself, Dream was quite paranoid.

He'd found himself more and more caring about how the small human viewed him.

Normally he would revel in scaring the absolute crap out of people, it was, well, it was what he did. But for some reason, the thought of George being scared of him seemed to shake him more than he thought anything ever would.

Feeling the brunettes eyes on his back once more Dream gave up on scrubbing the cup to the point of perfection, placing it down and turning back around.

He would see what George wanted, find out what he thought had happened, and he would play it cool. Play it completely cool.

"Sure your okay Georgie?" Dream asked, sporting his signature smirk at using the nickname he knew George despised, the man in question snapping his eyes up to meet the Demons.

"Hmmh?" George replied, obviously not having had been listening to his roommates question and now staring at him slightly dazed.

"I asked if you were okay." Dream repeated eith a sigh, leaning back against the kitchen worktop as George averted his eyes from the blonde once more before opening his mouth as if he was going to say something before seemingly rethinking the action and swiftly closing it again.

"George?" Dream called out his name softy. Had he really scared George that much? Was this his was of telling him he didn't want him anymore?

"Yeah, ywah sorry." He muttered. "I just... I- I don't know how to word it."

"Then just say it as it is." The blond coaxed.

After a short period of silence he finally replied.

"Well, I had a nightmare last night. And I know it's stupid I'm like what, 23 and I'm here complaining about nightmares." George chuckled slightly to himself, his gaze towards his hands where he picked with his nails. He paused slightly before getting a quick glance at Dream, who was awkwardly trying to avoid the younger gaze in the most inconspicuous way possible.

"Well, well then it stopped... like... more abruptly then usual."

Dream brought his gaze back to George with a nonchalant scoff. "And isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah but Dream that's not my point but I think you know that already." George replied in almost an accusing tone, causing the Demon to look away and guilty stare at his feet.

This was not going as planned.

"I—" now it was Dreams turn to stumble on his words.

"You stopped my nightmare didn't you?" George said quietly as if he was still questioning it himself.

After a period of silence Dream replied with a huff "Ywah." Turning his eyes back to his friend as he scratched the back of his head, George no longer holding a face of confusion but now something along the lines of wonder.

"Wait, like, why— how?"

"George you seem to be forgetting that I'm a _dream demon_ , it's kinda, you know, what I do."

"Oh yeah." Now it was Georges time to act sheepish.

"K now that's done with, you want any breakfast" Dream said, walking over to one of the kitchen cupboard and opening it up to peer at its contents, glad that the conversation was over and they could swiftly move on.

"Wait Dream there's something else."

At these words Dreams heart dropped, his hand falling away from the cupboard to turn to George.

"There was something else, at one point you looked... different, you had like, some weird mask or something, I don't know how to explain it but—"

"You we're probably just imagining it, you were probably really tired and there was a trick of the light." Dream turned back to the cupboard, taking a deep breath.

"Dream I know it wasn't a trick of the light, why-"

"George." Dream said, cutting George off, however the young male was not deterred

"Dream I know what I saw."

"No you don't."

"Dream—"

"George no."

"But Dream!"

"No!" Dream shouted, slamming the cupboard door, making the human jump. "Just.. your mind was playing tricks on you okay, nothing else."

Dream quietend his voice as an apology for shouting, though however much he tried to hide it the guilt was evident in his eyes, both for that of lying to George and scaring him too.

"Dream..." George spoke quietly this time, the drive in his voice now gone and replaced with a kind of pity. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise for seeing things you idiot." Dream said, putting on a smile again, all though both of them knew what George had really saw.

Despite the light banter the room soon went silent again, the prospect of Breakfast forgotten once more as George slumped back on the sofa, Dream keeping his distance, leaning once more against the counter.

Play it cool, ywah he'd fucked that up. George has seen his demon side, he could have just admitted to it or seen how he felt about it, but instead he'd shouted at him. Great going Dream, definitely going to get him to be less scared of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh arguments, whatever will they do?!???  
> Idk, read to find out :)
> 
> Could you tell I had nothing interesting to say?
> 
> Plz comment and Kudo me it make motivation go brrrrrrr


	6. About that kiss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss sets in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, sorry, hope yal enjoying
> 
> Follow my twitter @/Spiderworm

"Hey Dream." George spoke up after a minute or so, his voice sounding weirdly loud after the silence that had been held. "Would you be able to do it again?"

"Do what." Dream sighed, tearing his gaze off the floor and up to the Brunette who was peering over the back of the sofa to talk to him.

"You know, take away my nightmares?"

"Yeah, I could easily do it again." Dream wasn't lying, the process had been more difficult last night because of the fact that he has been a dimwit and waited so longtime act, otherwise he could have easily stopped it as it started to grow without having to enter the Nightmare. He wouldn't even have to do the ki—.

Kiss

He'd kissed George.

He'd KISSED George.

The realisation hit Dream like a truck going at 100mph, remembering it making his face flush up suddenly.

"Could you— Wait Dream you okay? You look quite red suddenly." The human asked concerned.

"Nope, I'm fine, absolutely fine, nothing to worry about." Dream said quickly, turning his back on the male.

Dream calm down, yes you kissed him but that's because it was the only way you could do it, it didn't mean anything, he was bloody unconscious for gods sake!

Despite these rational thoughts flying through his head the blush still crept up his cheeks as the irrational part of his brain took him back to the kiss.

It had been gentle and in the moment, jeez he'd only even just remembered it had happened a few moments ago. Yet still as he glanced back to George, trying to play it off as being warm despite the chill of the room, he felt his heart beat that bit faster.

Fuuuuck.

This was going wonderfully.

"Sure your okay Dream?"

"Yup." He turned back to George, using his hand to try awkwardly hide his rosy cheeks while pretending to have just a really itch nose.

They conjoined in light chatter after that, both trying to put the argument behind them. This continued for a matter of minutes before George seemed to have an epiphany.

"Wait hold up, what happened too 'you won't catch us going round making you dream of fairytales and rainbows' because as far as I'm concerned last night you seemed to be doing nice dream stuff."

"Well technically your dream _wasn't_ fairytales and rainbows was it." Dream chuckled before his smile dropping, thinking to the prior conversation.

"You weren't..." He pauses slightly. "You weren't scared when... you know, you saw..."

In the silence that occurred Dream expected the worst, so when George placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a suffocating hug he was shocked, standing for a few seconds before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the human. Due to the hight distance Georges head only reached his shoulders, the demons blush (which hadn't even left yet) coming back eith all its grandeur, making Dream as read as a tomato.

"No. I wasn't scared." He pressed his face closer into Dreams collar, each shallow breath that tingled against his skin a gentle reminder of the mortal encased in his arms.

Dream didn't know how long they ended up staying like that, standing together in a hug, Georges body pressed firmly against his like his life depended on it. But what he did know was that in the time it took for George to pull away, Dream realised he never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment and Kudo me it make motivation go brrrrrr


	7. Aw, you know you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had recently come to my attention that George may live in London. Forgot that. He now lives in Brighton.

"Hey, wanna go to the beach?"

The idea was quite a random one, and had popped out the top of Dreams head as the two men moped around the house, George doing boring human stuff like reading and scrolling through Twitter, while Dream had been helpfully splayed over the spline of the sofa, his arm occasionally giving George a friendly whack.

"The beach?"

"Yeah what else would I be talking about you dufus."

It had been an hour or so since the excitement of the mornings conversation and after that nothing had really concurred.

George had also been quite bashful about the hug but no where near as much as Dream whose mind was still running over the event.

So what better to do then go to beach. Dream might as well be a genius.

"Do you even know if there are any beaches around here Dream?"

Okay, so maybe he wasn't thaaaaat much of a genius, but he'd still come up with the idea.

"No but like, there's got to be a beach some where right? England is like a bloody country surrounded by sea, and its tiny as heck!"

"Dream, you know you can literally see the sea from the bedroom window right?" George sighed, appalled at the demons lack of observational and geographical skills. Even as George lived at the very outskirts of Brighton, where the housing was much cheaper, he could still somehow see the sea from his bedroom, probably due to the high height his apartment floor was.

"Wait really?" Dream slid off the sofa, rushing into the bedroom to look out the window. "Oh yeah, well, I'm not a creep and I don't just sit in your bedroom so how would you expect me to notice?" The male huffed, trudging back to George who was laughing at him.

"Have you even left the apartment Dream?" He managed to squeeze out between laughter.

"There was that time you took me out to get clothes and stuff but like, my soul reason here on said earth is to like, do your demonic command, I have no reason to leave the apartment." Dream said in all seriousness, shocking George to silence.

"Wait you can actually do like demonic shit if I ask for it?" George asked in semi awe.

"Umm duh?" The demon chuckled. "What did u think I did, just Dreams? Oh come on George. I'm not that boring."

"Well, I just hadn't put much thought into it!" George defended, glaring at Dream.

"Anyway enough about me let's go to the beach, Geoooooooooorge pleeaaaaaase."

"Why the hell do you want to go to the beach so much?!? Dream it's literally the beginning October."

"Yeah but because of Specific heat something and... something else the sea is warmest in October so come ooooooooon beaaaaaaaach." Dream whined persistently, reaching into the back of his mind for some complicated fact that probably didn't make sense but sounded fancy.

"You seriously want to go to the beach."

"Yuuuuup."

George rolled his eyes before planting his face in his hands. "Alright sure, we can go to the beach."

"Fuck ywah! Time to swim in the sea!" Dream shouted, punching the air like an absolute child before his face dropped. "Wait will your skinny ass swimming trunks even fit me?"

Despite Dreams excitement for the beach it wasn't till an hour later they actually vacated the apartment to participate in the short walk to the beach, having spent unnecessary time trying to find suitable swimming wear and clothing (George was adamant he wasn't going into the water but Dream ended up bullying him into bringing Trunks anyway).

The walk down consisted of Dream judging passer-biers on odd fashions senses (not that they could really talk with dream in sweatpants and a disgusting yellow hoodie and George in a pair of trousers and a blue shirt) and exited talk about going to the beach.

As they got closer so did the crowds, the streets getting more busy and the sound of the sea and incoming seagulls getting louder.

The beach itself was majority empty, par a few stranglers walking up the beach and some crazy picnickers with kids dipping their toes in the froth, nothing compared the jam packed atmosphere they got on the sunny summer days

But that was to be expected, because it wasn't summer, and it was not sunny.

Walking down to the shore side George soon began to regret his lack of a hoodie, the cold wind biting at his arms and nipping at his ears and nose.

The cold however seemed to have no effect on the happy demon who seemed extatic, laughing at the crunch of pebbles beneath his shoes and screeching at passing seagulls.

"What is your obsession with the beach?" George asked eventually as they stood on the infamous Brighton pier. They had walked along the beach for an hour or so now and the time was nearing lunch, leaving the beach and pier empty as those who once joined them on it wandered off to the shelter of restaurants and Cafe's.

Dream and George were not part of those people, George sitting down next to the pier railing as Dream stood embracing the cold air, even with the sun still rising in the sky part of the chill remained.

"Well you know, being a Demon and what not it's been a long time since I last went to the beach, although this is nothing compared to the sweltering beaches in what you now call Florida. It's just nice to be back at one." The demon sighed, taking in a breath of the fresh air as the human beside him stared.

"Wait, you used to be human?"

"Umm Yes?" The demon wheezed, tuning to face George. "What did you think, that I was just born some like devil baby and chucked into hell."

Dream proceeded to laugh even harder at this, ignoring the smaller's protests of complaint.

"Well how am I supposed to know! All you've told me is that your a demon, which was obvious, you deal with Dreams, which I could have guessed and that you like, I don't know, ate cat poop!"

"I did not tell you that."

"Wait it's true?!?!?"

"Listen here Georgie." Dream turned away from the sea, crouching down next to George so that their faces were level and their noses centimeter's apart. "I only haven't told you what you haven't asked."

He followed this up by giving the gently blushing human a slightly degrading pat on the head before standing up and declaring he wanted an ice cream, because, and I quote 'who the hell goes to the beach and doesn't get ice cream.'

After buying their Ice Creams the next stop on their itinerary was to finally go to spend actual time the beach, but first, they had to actually get from the ice cream shop, too the beach with their ice creams intact. Which the loving sea gulls were making a much more difficult task then it should have been.

"Holy crap!" Dream squealed as yet another seagull swooped dangerously close to the Demon and his ice cream. "What the hell is their problem! It was literally a centimeter away from my face! What kind of maniac animal is that."

A few minutes later Dream was taking another jump at a seagull, his ice cream was long gone now after a gull had tried to snatch it from his mouth and knocked to to the floor.

The demon now had his eyes intently on the offending sea gull, stalking it from the ground.

It wasn't that the ice cream was of any particular importance to the male demon, more of the principle. The flying bastard had ruined his ice cream! And now George was laughing at him as if he's just been told a hilarious joke.

It was nice to see George smile though, go smile a smile that stenchef to the corners of his face and a laugh that was hearty and full.

Seeing him so happy made Dream happy.

George was still in in fits of laughter minuets later, carefully cradled his ice cream out of view of the murderous gulls. Dream was onto a new tactic of trying to hide near the pile of sludgey spilt ice cream and then jump in as the birds swooped down.

"Dream just— no stop— Dream wait no!" George shouted between laughs, finding his dedication to annihilating the poor creature one of the funniest things he'd seen in a long while. "Dream your just making it worse! Dream get over here."

"Noooo-" Dream went to whine back before feeling his body guide itself towards George. This whole 'do what ever your master tells you too' crap really got on Dreams nerve, and in hope of somehow side stepping that minor detail of his contract to the mortal world, Dream has hoped it would pick up its royal ass and sod off.

Sadly, this seemed not to be the case as he made his was back to George who too looked shocked at the demons obedience.

"Alright then, I'll give it to the bastard this time." Dream grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he closed the distance between him and George.

His scowl was turned into a grin however as he walked to George who had an adorable look on his face as he tried desperately to hold in his laughter

"Your such a dick." Dream muttered, trying to sound serious but failing as his frown faltered, this being the tipping point for George as he let out the laughter he'd been holding in, Dream giving him an elbow of disapproval which seemed to have the opposite affect he wanted.

"I mean it you're horrible." He said again, this time however not even bothering to try hide the smile that crept up his lips.

"Aww, you know you love me."

The words were out of Georges mouth before he'd even realised he'd been the one to say them. He froze slightly, regretting his choice of words before he heard Dream wheezing like a kettle, joining in with his laughter.

"Yeah, I know Georgie." Dream said with a smirk making the human blush a little. Saying the words made Dreams stomach flutter, it was a weird feeling, something he'd never felt before. And he couldn't yet decide if it was a feeling he liked or not.

Through their chatter however, the two idiots has somehow managed to forget about the slowly growing mass of seagulls above them, somehow too lost in conversation to hear the loud thump of wings and squawks of frustration. So, and when I tell you this I mean it full heartedly, when an unexpected group of Seagulls came stampedeing through the air towards them at break neck speed, heading for Georges currently exposed ice cream. They were more than a little bit shocked.

"HOLY FU—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chap so much
> 
> Plz moment and kudo me it makes motivation go brrrr


	8. HOLY FU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguls do the attack, and they go swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 250 hits, whoooooo ily all

Today wasn't the first time George had been dive bombed by birds. You'd be suprised to know that in England it was quite a common occurrence.

He'd been around 10 at the time, at a park with his friends when a group of red kites had dived down on them and they all hid under the climbing frame, he remembered how quiet they'd been, trying to catch a glance of the large birds of prey, watching through the planks of wood as the birds fought over some unseen item of food.

That had been fun. Him and his friend had talked about it for months.

But in this situation here. There was a lot more birds. And there was no climbing frame to hide under.

"HOLY FU—"

George braced for the impact of feathers and beaks but instead felt the weirdly light impact of concrete against his back and a slight weight on top of him.

The British man groaned, blinking his eyes open to find he was on the ground, the birds far away from them on the other side of the square they'd been chasing them in

But- how?

"Wow I'm really on a roll today, first I save you from your nightmares, then a bunch of vicious seagulls?"

George looked upwards to see the smiling face of his Demon companion leaning over him, his body pinned down by the others.

"Beginning to think you summoned me here to be your fairy godmother not your evil demon."

George just rolled his eyes in response, moving to try get off the floor before being heavily reminded he was being pinned down by Dream, an arm on either side of his head, strands of the blondes hair tickling his nose.

"Dream get off me." George huffed, placing his hands on the Demons chest in an attempt to try push him off, which of course would have usually worked. Except it didn't, because Dream is a Demon, and with demons, nothing's normal.

"Nope, not until you say it." Dream had that dumb smirk on his face, the one which George would later realise meant that he had an idea, and that he wasn't going to give up till he got what he wanted.

"First off, you did not just save me."

"I beg to differ."

"And second, say what?"

"Umm, thank you?" Dream scoffed.

"Thank you for what? Ruining my life?!?"

"Oh come on now, do you really view me that lowly."

"Yes, now get off!" George complained again, growing more readily conscious of the extremely confused looks they were getting from passerbyers.

"Not till you say it Georgie." Dream hummed, enjoying the shorter's discomfort.

"Dream. No. Please. Get off." George begged, giving Dream a hearty shove as he tired to roll out of the others embrace.

"Oh no, it appears I'm slipping." Dream said sarcastically before flopping down onto George.

"OH MY LORD YOUR SO HEAVY GET OFF. DREAAAAM!" Georgie cried through Dreams laughter. "Okay alright thank you!"

"For what?" Dream demanded.

"FOR SAVING ME NOW GET OFF!!"

Dream rolled off George before quickly standing up and offering the shorter a hand which he gladly slapped away.

"Awww not want my help Georgie."

George just glared back, helping himself up into his feet and shoving the demon.

"You sound like a bloody kettle, shut up." George insulted. Dream just wheezing harder in response

"The look on your face." The demon keeled over, still laughing. "

George just shoved him _again,_ an act which Dream hoped would not becoming a habit, before he took another glance over to the seagulls and the splatters of ice cream on the floor which were now a good 30m away from tgem. "Wait, how did we even get over here? We were standing over there." He pointed towards the spot he was sure they'd been standing at.

George glared at it confused, thinking about how there was no way Dream could have managed to _knocked_ him all the way over to where they were now, unless he'd absolutely body slammed into the British, which would have certainly hurt.

Dream just laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world before slipping his hands into his pockets and walking away from George before looking back eith a cocky smirk. "I flew us you doofus."

George stared at him in confusion before the very shut down part of his brain somehow only just seemed to remind him yet again that Dream was a DEMON, letting out a small 'oh' with his mouth

"You do know I have wings right?" Dream asked slightly concerned at just springing it on George.

"Yeah I'm not that dumb."

"You sure?" Dream joked, enjoying the look of our annoyance George shot his way.

Dreams teasing and banter continued as they wandered along the shore side, the pebbly beach crunching under their toes as they walked along the abandoned beach, taking in its beauty along the way and glaring daggers at every sea gull that came within 20m of them.

Eventually they ended up splayed out in a quiet section of the beach away from the seagulls and the road. Dream lay on the uncomfortable rocks as George stared off at the sea, for a moment the only sounds being between them that of the sea crashing against the rocks and each others shallow breathing

Dream smiled, glancing up at the male next to him. His brown eyes were fixated on the ocean in front of them, his clothes toppled gently in the breeze, minuscule goosebumps beginning too litter his arms like millions of freckles.

Dream stayed silent as he observed George, after not too long his eyes drifting down to Georges lips. If he could think hard enough he could almost reimagine the feeling of them pressed against his, but he didn't, because that would be weird.

Dream let out a hearty sigh, turning to the sky to stare absentmindedly at the small cluster of clouds floating overhead. What the hell was he thinking. He was a demon. He'd had his time in earth and he'd blew it. He was only hear to do Georges bidding (which admittedly wasn't that much). And nothing else.

So why did he keep getting thid pestering feeling in his stomach.

Alright, time for another distraction.

Standing up abruptly and almost scaring the living crap out of George, the demon stripped off his shirt, shivering slightly in the cool breeze before also removing his shoes, socks and trousers.

"Woah what are you doing?" George said confused, looking away quickly but not before Dream caught the flash of blush rise up to his cheeks.

"Going swimming?" Dream replied. It was the entire reason they came here was it not.

"Wait you are actually going in!" George exclaimed, now staring at his friend who stood I front of him in his swimming trunks.

"Yes, now strip." Dream commanded, making the shorter only blush more.

"What, no, I said I'm not swimming." George sighed, looking back to the sea before something caught his eye and he snapped his eyes back to Dream, his eyes on the males torso.

"What, see something you like." Dream teased.

"On your chest..." Georges voice was quieter now and lacked his enthusiasm from earlier.

Dream looked confused before glancing down. Oh yeah. That.

Dream wouldn't say be was particularly muscular, enough that you could see had had muscles, but it wasn't like he had a rippling six pack or anything, like on his face he also had a few of freckles across his stomach and arms, but that wasn't the reason George was staring and he knew it.

Littering the males chest were series of long scars, focusing on his lower torso but with a few more on his upper chest, arms, legs, and an ugly one on his left thigh. Some were more faded then others, but that was to be expected when some were... fresher than others.

Some on his arms and legs as such had been from silly cuts derived from things like messing around as a child, falling out of trees and things alike.

Others came from the... incident.

He turned his back to George, walking away slightly before stopping and kicking a stone with his foot, the pain helping him try clear his head as he tried to find a way to word his answer.

"George..." he paused again, rethinking what he was going to say. "We've all got to die some way." He turned back over his shoulder to flash George a weak, faltering smile, which he hoped may supply some reassurance. "Now are you coming with me or not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz kudos and comment me it makes motivation go brrrrrrrr


	9. Georgie come heeeerrrrre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go swimming with a twist

"We've all got to die some way George."

The words echoed through Georges head as we followed the demon down to the sea side till the cold water lapped at his ankles, the froth tickling his toes.

For some reason the words wouldn't leave him. The image of Dreams scars and words circulating through his brain. What had happened to him? And what did he do to deserve to become a demon? What was he hiding?

George shook his head throughly, taking a deep breath to try clear his mind. He didn't know why he couldn't put it past him.

But he couldn't help but feel... worried? Worried for something that had already happened maybe hundreds of years before (he still had no clue on the Demons age so a rough guess would have to do).

"HWY GEORGIE."

The shorter male wrenched his eyes upto Dream. He'd spent a good 15 minutes running in about out before he finally went under the water with a cold screech as George has shouted to him that he'd warned him and now he'd been splashing around for half an hour.

The demon was like a puppy seeing water for the first time, George was pretty sure if he chucked a stick in Dream would fetch it for him.

A light smile caught on his lips as Dream flopped out of the sea like a fish in an act to get the spaced out Males attention, though guessing from the harsh slapping sound of his body slamming against the water and the yowl that followed he regretted it soon after.

"JOIN ME GEORGE! IM LONELY!" The blond shouted from the water after resurfacing, rubbing his fingers through his matt of soppy hair whilst tracking water with slight difficulty.

"IM FINE BACK HERE." George shouted back, starting a slow pace and slowly making his way bit by bit further into the sea in a hope that it would satisfy Dream's weird desire for both of them to develop severe hyperthermia.

The shorter male narrowed his eyes at his friend as he slowly paddled over to where George stood around knee deep in the water, the bottoms of his rolled up trousers getting wet with the small waves the Demon knocked in his direction.

"What do you want Dream." George sighed as the male star-fished out in the water in front of him, grabbing onto his leg gently to make sure he didn't just float away.

"Nothing...." he replied with a guilty smile that practically _screamed_ he was up to something.

"I don't believe you."

Dream opened his mouth in disbelief, placing a hand on his chest in an exaggerated gasp of offence. "Your words wound me!" He said, almost sinking in the process.

"I'm glad." George replied with all seriousness, detaching Dreams hand from his leg and giving him a hearty shove away from him. "I'm going back to the shore." He said, holding in the laugh that threatened to rise as Dream flailed in the water to try keep his head up as the brunettes shove took him completely off balance.

"Come here George" Dream shouted from behind him. George just kept wading through the water, determined to get out and get warm.

"Georgie come heeeeere!" He repeated, slight splashing noises coming from his direction. George just shouted back a determined "No." Otherwise ignoring the attention seeking male.

"COME HERE GEOOOORGE." The demonic shout was now much louder and accompanied by large splashing noises, causing him too look over in confusion to be met with Dream running through the water towards him.

"NOOOOOO!" George screamed, splashing away from Dream towards the shore, he was up to his knees in the water and was numb as hell, making the going hard.

"COMW HEEEEEERE."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The two screeched, the taller (having an advantage of longer legs and being used to the cold) soon got closer and closer.

Within seconds the race had grown intense and George was nearly at the shore line, but he slowed down too soon and just as he reached dry land he felt two strong arms grasp around his chest, trapping in his arms and yanking him back, his legs being hoisted off the floor and into the air.

"NOOOO DREAM NONONONO WHAT ARE YOU DOING." He screamed, watching in horror as Dream started waiding back into the sea, George kicking and splashing water in an attempt to get the male to put him down.

As you may have already guessed however, none of these attempts seemed to do anything except get George even more wet, the male holding him wheezing like a kettle as the smaller screamed profanities at the top of his lungs.

Soon enough Dream was back to being knee deep and George was no longer kicking but instead trying to keep his feet desperately in the air, and by the time Dream was upto his waist the brunette was clinging to him.

"You wanted me to put you down." Dream started with a smirk on his face.

"DREAM. NO. DONT YOU DARE. NO! DONT YOU DARE!"

"Your wish is my command."

George didn't even have time to scream before the cold, salty water swallowed him whole, filling up his ears and nose as he kicked upto the surface only to be met by Dreams cackling, his whole body seizing up in the cold.

"DREAAAAAM!" He screamed once he was above the surface once more and able to cough out the salty water he has inhaled.

"THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE." Dream managed to cough out between his wheezed.

The water was absolutely freezing and the cold soon seeped into his bones, his soaking clothes meaning he has absolutely no hope of getting warm and dry again.

George splashed water at Dream in annoyance, punching the air in success as the water slapped him in the face like a tennis racket, now his turn to splutter and choke on the water.

"How could you!" Dream whined, dragging his hand down his face to try get rid of some of the access water that was dripping down his face.

"HOW COULD _I_!!!" George scoffed, shoving Dream and successfully knocking him off balance so he went tumbling back into the water, sending the brunette into fits of laughter.

Dream emerged gasping for air, unable to keep a smile on his face as he stared up at his shorter counterpart who was doubled over, holding his stomach as if the action would somehow help contain his laughter.

The two were soon shoving each other over in the water, splashing and screaming like they were little kids, the cold forgotten for now as the ran through the sea, climbing on each others backs and messing around.

At some point George had stripped off his soaking clothes too lay them out to dry, in hope they'd be a little less wet by the time they got out, but as the weather steadily got colder, it didn't seem like the heat was on their side.

"See, coming to the beach _was_ a good idea." Dream said smugly, sighing as he sat up in the sand. The two had exhausted each other out and had ended up sprawled out in the sand, staring up at the slowly sinking sand.

"Yeah, I guess so." George replied, sneaking a glance to Dream. He had to admit today had been fun as hell, from the pier to the seagulls to Dream fucking around on the beach, and no matter how mad he'd been as the blonde chucked him into the water, looking back at it he couldn't help but laugh.

His life had become that bit more eventful since his accidental summoning of a Demon. Even now as he scrunched his eyes and thought about it really hard he felt it difficult to think back to living alone in the apartment without the idiot there, following him around by his side and doing un comprehensively dumb shit.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout Georgie?" Dream questioned, swivelling around in his seated position to turn to George, facing the smaller male who also tilted his face to look over at him.

"Nothing much." He replied softly, a smile tugging at his lips as he took in his friends smirking face.

"Welp, we should probably be getting back now." George stated through a particularly large shiver, the excitement that had been holding out the cold now long gone.

Standing up with a brief stretch he reached a hand down to the Demon, who stared at it for a few moments before grabbing it, deciding that (intentionally or not), he was instead of being pulled up by George, was going to drag him down on top of him instead.

George fell down with a started yelp, crashing into Dream who seemed as surprised as him.

"Falling for me George." He joked slightly winded as the male in top of him pushed himself off where he was currently collapsed on Dreams bear chest, a flush rushing to his cheeks as he leant up on his elbows, their positions from an hour before now flipped.

"I think you'll find it the other way round actually." George shot back with a smirk, enjoying not being under beach Dream for once.

"Oh really?" Dream replied with another of his trademark smirks before knocking Georges arms so he was collapsed against the taller once more before holding onto George and rolling them over.

And for the second time that day George found himself pinned to the floor by Dream, but this time his frown was replaced by a smile too big to hide that steadily spread across his face.

"How's the view from down their Georgie." The demon chuckled, enjoying the flushed look on the smaller's face.

"Not that horrific I guess..." George replied bashfully, trying not to stare at Dream.

To say this was the closest they'd been before would be an understatement, even earlier they'd been at least a little father away from each-other, now even a twitch and their noses would be touching.

Looking up at Dream there was so many things George hadn't noticed about Dream, like the hundreds of tiny freckles sitting his face for a start, each brownish dot seeming like it was placed there strategically.

And then there was his eyes, even though the yellow colour they appeared to George was quite bland and ugly, he could almost imagine the vibrate in them, the mystery of colours he would never be able to see yet would forever long too.

George has never really been affected by his colourblindness, it was all he really known and the colours he saw seemed to suffice him, he'd never really through about what he may and not be able to see past the names of the colours, green, red, purples and pinks.

He'd never cared.

But now laying on the beach with Dream smirking on top of him, he wished he could stare at his face and see the blush in his cheeks and the colour of his eyes, the _real_ colour of his eyes.

And this thought is what brought him back to the question he had originally planned to ask weeks ago, back when they first decided apon Dreams name. An event that when he through back on it felt months ago.

"Hey Dream."

"Yeah?"

"What colour are your eyes?"

Dream paused for a moment before answering, looking down at his friend in confusion. "What kind of question is that?"

"Dream, please." George sighed, looking to the side and glaring at the waves.

"Hey." Dream used his hand to push Georges head back to face him, somehow balancing on one arm in the process. "They're green you doofus." He chuckled.

George smiled silently in response, bringing his eyes back to Dream.

"Your an idiot George, I hope you know that." The demon chuckled softly, his eyes staring into Georges, their gaze only broken by the occasional blink.

Gently Dream lent down and rested his forehead against George, letting out a soft sigh that tickled Georges nose.

Neither moved for a few moments, Georges heartbeat screaming in his ears as he closed his eyes, matching his breathing to the male above him. Although their position was... weird to say the least, George couldn't seem to find the energy to tell Dream to move, which may have been due to the fact that he was surprisingly comfortable, or just because Dream was warm as hell, and he was cold as fuck.

"George your fucking shivering." Dream chuckled, feeling the cold radiation off George before placing a hand against Georges cheek, the smaller having to refrain from leaning into the heat of it.

"Holy crap your freezing." Dream repeated, more concerned this time as he got off the brunette and helped pull him to his feet, the two walking back up-to the beach were their clothes lay out on the pebbles.

Grabbing the towel Dream had been smart about bringing, the demon towelled down himself and swiftly changed into some dry underwear behind the protection of the towel before chucking it at George who took it gratefully. Although laying on the beach had dried him off mostly, his hair was still sopping wet and so were parts of his arms and legs.

Through frozen fingers he quickly changed, letting out a deep sigh of relief to find out his shorts were nice and dry, a shame the same couldn't be said for his shirt.

"It's so wet." George groaned, twisting his shirt which let out a steady dribble off water, making Dream laugh as he stood snuggly in his layers of warm clothing.

"Hey George, put your arms up." Dream said, picking his hoodie off the ground.

"What?" George replied confused as Dream grabbed the soaking shirt from his hands.

"Just put your arms up in the air." Dream repeated, which George complied too in confusion before he was practically smothered by fabric which he soon realised was Dreams hoodie.

The sleeves went past Georges hands, making its way just past his mid thighs. The rest of the hoodie making it down just a tad longer then that. The top of the hoodie was also extremely large, hanging down a bit so that if George moved it a little, it would slide partly off his shoulder.

"It's so large on you." Dream laughed, a laugh which only grew in a multitude as George glared back at him. If it weren't for the chattering of his teeth and the cold feeling of his bones George would have chucked it right back at Dream, though he couldn't deny the hoodie was helping, the fluffy interior warming him greatly and the scent of the demon weirdly comforting.

"God you look _adorable_!" He wasn't lying as either. With his wet hair sticking up in odd directions and the blush growing on his cheeks George was undoubtedly cute. "That hoodie is way too big for you-." He continued laughing as the brunette slapped him on the arm with the fabric of his sleeve.

Dream was tall, yes, that fact was always indisputable, but George had never thought his clothes would be _this_ big on him. He groaned at the thought of how the blonde would tease him about this for days, too busy sulking to see Dream snapping a picture, grinning madly at his phone.

It took a few minutes for Dreams laughter to die down, and by that point they had left the beach far behind and were slowly walking down the streets back to Georges apartment. The taller having a protective arm wrapped around the smaller at all time despite Georges complaints.

"Today was fun George." Dream hummed, glancing down at him.

"Ywah, I guess it was." George replied with a huff. "Even if you did nearly make me catch hypothermia."

"Oh come on now, with me around hypothermia wouldn't get within a meter of you."

"Dream that's not how hypothermia works."

"Welp, it is now." Dream stated, before stopping in the street and pulling George into a hug.

"Dream what the hell are you doing?" George asked in confusion, trying to push away. Dream was a strange being who displayed his affection in weird and confusing ways that George was yet to understand.

"Dream seriously what are you doing." George asked again, pulling his head out of the talkers chest to glare at his face.

Dream stayed silent for a few moments more before declaring. "I'm kidnapping you." And throwing George over his shoulder like a fireman would when saving someone from a fire.

"DREAM— DREAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?" George screeched. He'd already been hoisted inro the air once more then he'd like today.

"I told you I'm kidnapping you. I'm going to take you to your apartment and then eat your organs." He stayed in all seriousness, walking with a sudden purpose in his march.

George rolled his eyes, squirming in the others embrace. If dream was going to eat him he would have done it before now, well, at least he hoped he would have.

"Shake your ass in my face once more and I swear to lucifer I will make hour death slow."

George sighed, stopping his struggle in an early defeat.

"Dream." George sighed boredly after a minuet or so.

"Yeah."

"It's a left turn."

"I know."

"You just turned right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say in advance, the hypothermia joke has so many come backs ans to be honest hypothermia is gunna be mentioned so much in this book it might as well be the title 😂
> 
> Also plz Kudo and Comment me it makes motivation go brrrrrrrr


	10. Spahgetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cook Spaghetti

After getting lost a many multitude of times the two finally arrived back at the apartment, relaxing in to the heat given off by the readily needed radiators that had turned Georges happy home into a large microwave.

"Ah, sweet sweet home." Dream exclaimed, talking in a deep breath of air before splaying himself out on the sofa, making George shake his head in annoyance before he left Dream in the room alone.

Dream closed his eyes as he leans his head back against the sofa. He was tired as hell. Today has probably been the most productive he'd been since, well, probably since he died, but even then he wasn't really a productive person.

A smile was brought to his lips as he though back on their time at the beach today, the abominable screeches George had let out as he'd lobbed him in to the ocean and the flustered looks he'd worn as he was pinned to the ground beneath him.

A sight which Dream couldn't deny he wouldn't mind seeing more often.

Dream glanced up, staring at the ceiling though lidded eyes. There was something about George, his laugh, his smile, the stupid questions he would ask.

He wasn't like any humans Dream had met before, although yes Dream was human once, after you become a devil you seem to notice things you wouldn't see before, viewing things differently. You tend to be able to read and understand the pesky humans easier, yet there was something Dream just couldn't put his finger on something about George, and it made him eager to find out more.

"Heya Dream." George's voice called from behind him, Dream sitting up and turning to look at him.

"Hmm?" Dream replied. George was standing at one of the Kitchen cupboards, looking inside as if to find something to eat.

His hair was wet once more which undoubtedly meant he had had a shower whilst Dream had been zoned out. He had changed out of his trousers and now spotted a pair of loose blue pyjama bottoms, however on his top he still sported Dreams oversized hoodie which the taller couldn't deny was already growing on him. He looked cute. Really cute.

"What do you want for tea?" George asked, pulling some items out the cupboard after staring at them confused.

"For what?" Dream replied. For tea? Like what flavour of tea? Is there more than one?

"For tea." George repeated again, this time gazing Dream as if they would make him understand more.

Dream just stared back at him blankly.

"Sorry, I mean Dinner."

"How the hell did you get from tea to dinner." Dream asked, even more confused then before. How? Was this man like, dropped on the head as a child.

"It's a British thing!" George exclaimed, huffing at Dreams lack of believing.

"Yeah it still doesn't make sense though."

"Dream just, just answer the question."

"Umm Spaghettie?" Dream suggested.

"Spaghetti, sure." George replied, grabbing some pasta out of a cupboard and then other ingredients out of their respective cupboards before standing, staring at it like a deer in the headlights.

"You do know how to make Spaghettie right George?" Dream asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." George waved him off before freezing again not too long later. "Do I put the pasta in and then cook the mince with that or do I cook the mince first?"

Dream stared back at him with a deadpan look.

"You seriously don't— you know what, your going to burn down your apartment." Dream quickly got off the sofa, walking over towards George and standing next to him at the counter. "I'll make it with you then."

George looked at him, about to protest before deciding it was probably a good idea Dream was offering to help out.

Within the next few minutes all the ingredients were on the counter and they were both standing, sporting their 'kiss the cook' aprons, ready to make this meal.

"So, first we cook the meat, then put it aside and make the sauce then finally boil the Spaghettie and give it a quick cook all together or whatever and voila that should be how we make it." Dream said, grabbing the pack of Mince meat George had brought out, chucking some into a pot.

"We're not following a recipe?" George asked confused.

"No, why the hell would we do that?" Dream replied as if it was the dumbest idea George has ever had. "Okay so this should be enough for you right?" Dream asked, pouring in the frozen mince meat which most probably should have been defrosted before hand, glancing back up at George.

"Yeah but what about you?" He replied confused.

"George I don't eat." Dream replied. He'd really told the human nothing had he.

"That's stupid."

"Pfft, no it's not." Dream defended. "I eat nightmares not animals."

"I don't care." George replied, pouring more meat into the pan. "You're eating with me anyway."

Dream just glared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh of annoyance, grabbing a wooden stirrer thing and slowly stirring the meat. He may be a good cook, that however doesn't mean he needs to know all techniqual names. 'Stirring thing' sounded much better in his book anyway.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, staring at the meat that wasn't going to cook any faster.

"How about we start the sauce while we wait." George helpfully suggested.

"Yup, sure, couldn't agree with you more." Dream replied, grabbing an onion and shoving it into Georges hands. "K so cut this up, and by this I mean the onion, not your fingers." He so helpfully pointed out whilst getting out a frying pan to brown the onions and some other random things Dream would decide on later.

After chopping up an onion and chucking it in the pan along eith a dash of olive oil Dream finally decided on adding some Garlic George had only ever kept in his kitchen to 'keep out the vampires' which Dream helpfully pointed out that with garlic being a natural Anticoagulant eating it would just make our blood easier to drink, but that's a fact for another day.

After that they added some stock cubes to a boiling cup of water which Dream absolutely winged the amount of before combining it all.

"You know, when I was a kid I always used to think these were Drugs." George said out of the blue, eyeing up the dodgy looking 'XO' cube Dream added to the water to make the stock.

"Wait, really?" Dream chuckled, giving it a stir.

"Yeah." George sighed. "Every-time my parents would buy them I would be worried we'd be like, caught by the police or something but then at the same time I was kinda proud of my parents for managing to like, get so many of them so often without getting caught." He shook his head gently, barely believing his younger selfs stupidity. "I was sixteen when I realised they were just Stock cubes."

"Sixteen!" Dream said in alarm. Okay, he'd known George was a tad thick in the head, but that went a little to far.

"Well I'm sorry, I wasn't that bright in the head. You can't tell me you weren't dumb as shit as a kid." George asked, turning to look up at Dream expectantly.

"Oh, so now we're exchanging stories are we?" Dream replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, now spill." George commanded.

He looked back at George, thinking as he stirred the sauce. "Okay, there was this one thing, but it's no where near as dumb as yours." Dream started, George indicating back for him to hurry up and tell the story.

"Okay, there was this one time I like." He paused chuckling as if remembering the event. "There was this one time I ate an entire frog, but like, I couldn't swallow it, so- hah, so it just kinda got stuck..." He paused again, glancing at George to see the look of horror George had on his face. "In my mouth..."

If retelling the story hadn't made Dream laugh the absolute look of terror on Georges face would have. He looked absolutely mortified.

"How— HOW THE HELL DID IT GET STUCK IN YOUR MOUTH?!?" He shouted, and for what may have been the 5th time that day, Dream descended into absolute chaos.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Dream defended.

"Oh so you, you know, just saw a fucking frog lying there, mothering it's kids and you think 'oH, hOw AbOuT i JuSt ShOvE tHiS iN mY mOuTh.'" George reenacted with surprising accuracy.

"Yup, pretty much." Dream replied after gaining his breath back from wheezing too hard. "They had to- my dad had to take me to the like doctor person to get it out."

"Oh my Lord I summoned an idiot." George said, facepalming.

"Hey, you can't say Shit." Dream shot back, elbowing George before tuning back to the pot which was bubbling up. "Hoooooly shit." He muttered worriedly, tuning back to the pot which was more of a watery slosh then the sauce it was meant to me.

"Boiled meat it is then."

Luckily over the next 20 minutes or so it thickened in to something more edible looking. And finally it was time to cook the pasta.

"K, George, can I trust you to boil the Spaghettie while I go take a shower?" Dream asked, his voice laced with worry around the fact the house might possibly be alight by the time he gets back.

"Yeah, yeah, go on." George replied almost cockily, waving Dream away and grabbing a new pot and colander for later.

Reassured the fire alarm would warn him if George places himself in any great threat he grabbed some clothes from Georges closet ( they'd kind of shoved their stuff all together and Dream often found himself accidentally grabbing a shirt way too small for him or George came out wearing clothes far too big). And not long later the the tall male was chuckling lightly realising the hoodie he'd been looking for was currently stolen by his favourite little human, somehow having forgotten it despite having stared at the short mortal a mere minuet.

Finally after having grabbed some comfortable clothes and checking on George one last time he was finally able to step in to a warm shower, washing out the salt that has clotted his hair and hopefully the thoughts of George with it.

Dream collapsed his head inro his hands, the water trickling through his fingers against the shower tray. The rhythmic beating of the droplets against the floor giving Dream a head ache, and instead of cleansing his thoughts like Dream had hoped it would, instead, left alone with his thoughts, his mind one more was pierced by memories of George, pesky emotions clouding his vision.

George. Why was his mind always on George?

Groaning he grabbed the shampoo, placing some on his hand before rubbing it in his hair. Maybe his heart was just racing because he was tired. He'd had a quite.... intimate day, and was tired as hell.

All he needed was too eat some damn Spaghettie, and then he could curl up on his sofa and have a wonderfully non-eventful nights sleep.

Wonderful.

Great.

Perfect.

Somethings going to fuck it up isn't it.

Rubbing his eyes again Dream sighed. He didn't even know what it was about George. Yes this was different then any summoning before, but George was just a human like all the others he'd served. So this should just be like every other time, George would eventually get scared of him and he'd have to leave once more. That's just how it worked, that's just how he liked it.

Or was it.

After that Dream rushed through the rest of his shower, finishing washing his hair before cleaning the salt from the rest of his body before hastily leaving the shower with the poor excuse that he was just worried George would have burnt the water.

He ended up rejoining the human with still slightly damp hair, his clothes sticking to his body.

In the end he needn't have worried, welcomed back into the kitchen by a smiling George holding two bowls of edible looking Spaghettie.

"And here's your meal mademoiselle." George said, escorting Dream to the kitchen table before placing down a bowl. "I call this, spaghetti en bolognasier."

Dream stared at him shocked for a solid minute. "Did you just fucking call me mademoiselle?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you appreciated how i spelt "Spaghettie" differently for each of their dialogues : D
> 
> Plz Kudo and comment me it help motivation go BRRRRRRRR


	11. Just for one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get comfortable

The Spaghettie was great, Dream had to be honest, and even without the need to eat he had found the meal quite enjoyable. George making him laugh through near the entire meal, flicking pieces of mince meat across each-other. And honestly, it didn't taste half bad. He was convinced the pasta tasted off though. But yet again, it was cooked by George.

They had cleaned up quite quickly and George had skirted off into his bedroom quite quickly however Dream could practically sense is nervousness from where he was on the sofa.

Despite telling himself he would just lay down and forget about it Drean kept finding himself glancing up at Georges bedroom door until it inevitably opened, George waddling out.

"Dream?" He called quietly.

"Yeah." Dream replied, sitting up to get a better look at George. His mind was too restless to let him sleep anyway. He was sure his exhaustion would kick in soon.

"Can you..." he trailed off, looking away with a face that told the blond he was still rethinking his words. "Okay in an non creepy way can you like, please sleep with me?"

Dream looked at him blank faced. What?

"Like so, you know, you can get rid of any nightmares and stuff... please?" George asked, almost embarrassed.

"Oh." Dream replied, scratching his head. He might as well tell George that he can really do it from here. Kissing and then sleeping with George within 24hrs really isn't what his brain needed right now. "George that's the thing I—"

"Dream." He cut him off. "Just— please, just for one night." George half begged.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity Dream got off of the sofa, walking over to George. "Come on then."

Even in the dark he could see the sigh of relief on Georges face as he walked back to his room, Dream trailing behind him at more of a distance then was really needed.

By the time they had migrated to the bed it got a little awkward, George climbing into bed and shuffling over to the other side, leaving Dream the side closest to him.

Dream had never really paid attention to Georges bedroom. Well, to be honest he'd never really needed to be in it.

In the middle of the room was a king sized bed, it's headboard against the back wall. It had plain greyish colours much like the walls which were an odd shade of dark grey. Opposite the door just past the bed was a large window that showed you what once may have been a beautiful view, now obscured by other buildings alike and resting beside that window was a desk where all Georges gaming set up was laid out.

Having died before a lot of it even began to exist Dream had absolutely no clue what it did expect certain things George had either told him about or he'd worked out from his common sense.

Opposite the bead there was a wardrobe and some other cabinets which were neighboured by Hugh stacks of... cardboard boxes and an electric guitar?

Shaking his head at the males weird room he eventually followed George under the covers, slipping under the warm duvet, trying to stick to what now seemed to be his side of the bed as far as possible.

George however seemed to have the exact opposite idea to him, as he rolled over to face Dream, unknowingly inching closer to him in the process.

"Thanks Dream." He thanked, quietly, looking at the blond beside him.

Dream smiled back as a response, giving the human a light pat of affection on his the top of his head. "No problem Georgie." He replied, opening his arms to give George a hug which the brunette happily shuffled over to partake in.

"Holy shit you're warm" George breathed out, in awe of the heat practically radiating off Dream.

"Yeah that's an effect of being a demon..." he trailed off towards the end as he felt a hand grab onto his shirt and pull him closer to the small human beside him to the point George was practically drowning in his embrace.

"George." Dream chuckled. "You comfy."

"Oh fuck off." He murmured back in contentment, not fully processing his actions through a haze of tiredness.

Unsure of really what to do Drean hesitantly wrapped his arm around the small human in his embrace, shifting slightly to rest his head on top of Georges.

"Night Dream." The smaller muttered, his face muffled by Dreams chest.

They'd both have time to process the position they were when they woke up in the morning or inevitably at sometime in the night.

"Heh, g'night Georgie." Dream chuckled, also finding his eyes slowly flutter closed.

And in the night that came Dream didn't even have to stir, because whilst wrapped in the arms of the demon he held so close. No nightmares dared to come near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, next chap is a where the fun starts
> 
> Plz kudo and comment me it help motivation go brrrrr


	12. Dry weetabix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream walks in on Georges call, and weetabix are involved

This sleeping arrangement soon became a routine, continuing on for many nights after that, their daily schedule being that of eating breakfast together, Dream doing his usual task of annoying the hell out of George, George streaming and recording YouTube videos whilst the fascinated demon watched him like an absolute creep, other daily activities included going for walks, cooking monstrosities of dinners, and then repeating the cycle again, walking up in each others arms despite having gone to sleep meters apart.

Like usual, Dream was the first to wake up, his eyes squinting at the seemingly perfect splinter of light that danced through the gaps in the curtain that seemed purposely placed to blind him.

Going to move out from the suns reach Dream realised he was unable to, a sleeping George curled into his chest, gripping onto him despite his sleeping state.

Over the nights Dream had come to the recollection that this was one of Georges favourite position to sleep in, sometimes he would wake up to his arms wrapped around George, the smaller's back pressed against his stomach. Other times he'd be lying next to Dream, his head resting on his arm or his chest, some times with his head pressed in to Dreams chest or sometimes his neck, a position that would leave the two boys blushing furiously and on the odd occasion Dream would find himself practically on top of George.

On mornings like that, and now he thought about it that in most mornings in general, he would slowly shuffle away from George or slink out the room to find some poor sleeping person to feed off.

But today he felt content in his position and instead of pushing off the human he held him closer, squeezing him close despite the numbness in his arm from George lying on it, it was around 11 o'clock and the time he would be waking soon anyway, which yes sound like an unhelpful time to get up, but with some nights the British staying streaming up till the early hours of the morning it seemed quite reasonable.

George always looked peaceful in his sleep, cute even. Dream often had to tell himself to stop staring at him with the worry George would wake up and it would seem like a real creep.

He couldn't deny though that over the past weeks they'd gotten closer and sometimes, especially after a day of being kicked into the living room while George streamed, he found himself looking forward to the night time.

He used to dislike the night times. He needed considerably less sleep then his human companion and often found himself lying bored on the sofa for hours before George woke up. Often he would end up wandering around the house, looking at things and trying to figure out what they were. Having died a few hundred years go there were many things that hadn't been created by the time he died and obviously with out a 101 demon guide to the human world there had been a few things he'd been uncertain of.

Phones for example he'd seen on many of his summonings, also with things he now knew to be big filming equipment and things. He'd caught the jist of that rather quickly, along with the TV and Georges computer which he would sometimes go on when the human was out meeting up with friends he was so rudely disallowed from meeting. That had more buttons however and was harder to get the grisp on.

There were three things however he'd NEVER understand that George had shown him: Elevators, Planes, and the devils he now knew to be called Electric whisks.

Never going near one of those again.

Now however, instead of disliking his weird nights of learning about the human strangeness, he found the nights calming, being able to know George was in his arms and hearing his rhythmic breathing calmed him slightly.

Talking about breathing, George slowly began to wake up, yawning slightly and snuggling closer in to Dream before freezing, as if only now noticing the mass of flesh and heat he had nuzzled his way in to.

George slowly started shuffling out of his arms, glancing up at him where Dream was pretending to be asleep.

Through his lidded eyes Dream could see the blush on the smaller's face as he tried to climb out around. Dream however, feeling cold without George and also just wanting to get to lie in bed longer, decided he would helpfully just pull George back into his embrace, because hey, if you can get away with pretending you just did it in your sleep, then why not.

George groaned and Dream could just about see him glaring up at him in annoyance, annoyingly failing to hold the smile that was creeping up his face.

"You idiot I knew you were awake." George groaned, shoving Dream in the chest. "Now let me go."

"Nah." Dream replied lazily, resting his head in Georges fluffy mop which only caused more frustrated groans from George who had by now realised the demons strength was too superior for him to bother trying to escape anymore.

"Dream seriously I have stuff I need to do today, I promised SapNap I'd stream with him on the server today." He complained, looking up at Dream whose nose was millimetres away from his.

"Yeah but that means I'll be left aloooooone it's boring." Dream whined. It was like George was embarrassed of him or something, or he just didn't want people to know he'd summoned a demon, one or the other. And while George was streaming he would be kicked from his room. The most annoying times where when he streamed in the day like he was planning today. Some times he'd go out for a little walk but he often found himself longing to be back in the small humans company again and wouldn't stay out for long. It was slightly easier when he did nighttime streams (although he did sometimes worry for the males health as he streamed well into the morning, humans were fragile things) as he would often use this time to feed seeming most people would be asleep anyway.

George just sighed, giving him a hearty shove as Dream eventually let go of him, flopping back onto the bed. "Well, that's what you get for annoying me all the time, this is my payback." He shot back at Dream, climbing out of the bed before turning back to the demon who was splayed out on the bed.

"Dream can you make us pancakes?" George asked after a few minutes, looking down at him.

"Pfft, no, you hurt my feelings." Dream replied laughing, rolling over to snuggle back on the bed. If George had been annoying to him, he'd be annoying to George he thought smugly. To be honest he'd rather get up and get on with his day but aye, what's another few minuets in Georges bed.

The calming relaxed atmospheric however was crushed as he was shoved off the bed and onto the ground harshly, making him cry out in pain. "Holy shit what the fuck George." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"What?" George asked innocently, acting as if he hadn't just participated in the aid of slamming Dream in to the bedroom floor.

"Why do I even put up with you?" Dream groaned, getting up out of the bundle of blankets he'd been wrapped in, stretching his arms and yawing while still holding a glare at the British man.

"Umm, maybe because you live with me and have to do my demonic bidding?" He chucked causing Dream to sigh in annoyance.

"I should never have told you that."

"Yup well you did." He replied smirking.

Dream walked over to the human, trying to think of some snide comment to say as he walked up, but like usual his mind stayed blank so also like usual, he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

He stepped closer to George until they were only a few centimetres apart, so that George had to look up to see him face to face. "You're short."

And with that he walked out of the room, heading towards the cupboard to grab an apple or something. He still didn't need to eat despite Georges insistence on him to do so, so he would normally eat a fruit or so to keep the human happy, only properly eating anything if George wanted to eat with him.

It wasn't until he had got to the kitchen, taken a bite out of his apple and sat down on the sofa did he realise he probably should have gotten dressed before leaving, and now George would be setting up streaming.

Oh well, he could always crawl in on the floor.

On his way back to the room he stripped off his hoodie and shoved it in the dishwasher that was situated at the side of the kitchen. It smelt like sweat and was in a desperate need of a wash, so a wash it would get.

Grabbing some weetabix to give to George as an apology for walking in he headed back to Georges room. With a quick peak in he could see George had the 'team speak' app open and was talking to someone. He was still setting up his camera so obviously not streaming yet which meant Dream had the all clear, walking in.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so we're gunna prank Bad today?" George said into his headset, speaking to who Dream assumed was this SapNap person. To believe George had found his name weird yet was friends with someone called 'sapnap'.

Placing the weetabix down next to George he turned back to walk to the wardrobe with their clothes in.

"Ywah, I remember— wait why have you just given me 6 plain weetabix... wha— wait why are you in here get out!" George half screeched, getting up to shove Dream out, faint sounds of confusion coming from his headset. "Why don't you have a shirt on! Just, shoo." George rushed, gently shoving Dream in the direction of the door.

"Can I at least get changed first?" Dream asked, barely bothering to refrain against the merge pushes, just turning and looking down at him.

"If I let you will you leave?" George asked, a hint of begging in his voice.

"Yup." Dream nodded, turning to the closet as George rushed back to his computer, muttering apologies into his mic.

Quickly he grabbed out a shirt and another hoodie, pulling them in before taking off his 'trousers' as the British would call them, and throwing off a random pair of sweats. He wasn't planning on going out today so could really wear whatever.

"Are you— are you really just changing right there?!? Oh my Lord Dream just leave, now." He whined as Dream chuckled, skimming out the room, closing the door slightly behind him, not too long later hearing George start up his intro.

Time for the boredom to commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800 reads!!!! Qhooooooooo
> 
> Also if you don't know what weetbaix is you've just made me very sad


	13. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds a way to combat his boredom and annoy George at the same time

What to do, what to do.

Dream paced up and down the living room, his mind thoughts and his mind bored. It had only been an hour and he'd mostly just layed out on the sofa, listening to Georges shouts and screams through the door, chuckling at the stupid shit he'd scream out or severally questioning the out of context replies he was giving his friends.

Yet again, just listening to George was another of the things Dream felt weirdly calming, sometimes when the brit was filming a video or something without a face cam, he would just splay out on his bed and listen to him rambling, George however seemed to find it distracting having him there however, so as you may have guessed, it was a rare occurrence.

"Ugh." Dream groaned, running a hand down his face. He was so bored.

After a few more minutes of moping he tried out some of the seemingly interesting human things the brunette seemed to enjoy doing. He downloaded twitter, well that is after he'd spent a good 15 minutes trying to figure out how to set up an email.

He was amused to see that George's name was on something called 'trending' other then that he found the app boring as hell and decided he would just ask George about it later.

After that he'd checked out some things called Instagram and Reddit. George had given him one of his old phones he'd never bothered getting rid of and downloaded some apps on it for him to mess around, he didn't really feel like using them much however, as well, as a being that died many many years prior, he was really supposed to leave as little of an imprint of himself in the area he is. Otherwise they'd have cases of people mysteriously 'becoming undead' after years and years which would really fuck with the humans.

So yet again he found himself splayed out on the sofa, bored, nothing to do.

Surprisingly he managed to occupy himself this way for another good hour, blankly staring at the ceiling and thinking about all the things he could probably be doing right now instead of just lying like a beached fish.

He could go on a walk, but he'd already decided against that in the hours prior. He could do some cooking but then he'd have to face the whisk again. He could smash every vase in the apartment, though that may get him de-summoned right back to hell. He could annoy George. He could— oooh he could annoy George!

Sitting up he congratulated himself on the brilliant idea, before turning to scrape his mind on ideas on what to do.

He'd already been scolded for barging into his room earlier, and George had been pretty annoyed even though he hadn't been streaming, and now he was streaming, it would be more hard.

Especially with how George said he couldn't enter his room. Which with the whole can't not do what he says thing would make this harder.

Sometimes he could find loopholes in the order, say someone says please then it kinda makes it optional so Dream can not do it (an avid reason why you should say your please and thank you's in his point of view) so for example that is how he somehow managed to stay in Georges room longer than he thought he was, because when George has told him to 'shoo' he did shoo. He shooed four steps to the right and then went back to standing still.

See, he did have brains. Sadly however, after that George has specifically told him to 'leave'. So work around that he must.

His first move of operation was to try remember what George was streaming on so he could log on and see if there was any way to annoy him that way.

After a good 5 minutes of searching up toot, twink, titch and twat, he found out the site was indeed called Twitch.

After logging on and creating an account he got sidetracked for a while trying to come up with a username, some idiot had already taken up the username Dream, so after lots of looking around and randomly pressing words he cane up with 'Dreamwastaken' even though he was not taken, George was not lost and with him having a username of 'GeorgeNotFound' he came to a conclusion that apparently usernames didn't need to make any sense at all. So there you go. Dreamwastaken it was.

It didn't take him that long to find Georges channel.

As he knew it would it showed the channel was live, having a good 60,000 people watching. Which was a lot. Which also made Dream more exited to fuck it up.

After watching a good five minutes of the stream he noticed something, the door was open.

Getting up off the sofa he walked up in front of the door, looking down at his phone to see if he could see himself before glancing back to the door to walk more into view.

After a few tries of being out of view Dream was soon in full view on the camera, indeed he was too blurry to actually make out any features, but there was indeed someone there.

He gave a small wave to the camera before checking back at his phone to see that chat had noticed and George has not.

Looking around him to try find something to do he stood stunted for a few moments before getting an idea, gesturing to the people who'd noticed him to shush, and he'd be back.

Grabbing the first item of food he could find, an orange. He walked back into view of Georges face cam and just bit into the orange. Peel and all.

Although he doesn't need to eat he still does have taste buds and it tasted... Well. Let's just just say he recommended peeling it first if for some reason you didn't already.

Luckily, somehow George managed not to notice the Demon in the cam behind him, leaving Dream to come up with more ideas.

The next thing he came up with was grabbing a piece of paper and writing down 'spam type Pinapples'.

Not only would it confuse the absolute dick out of George but also he would find out who has eyes or not.

Much to his delight glancing down at his screen he could see that the Chat was being filled with 'PINAPPLES'.

He looked at his phone to take a look at Georges face cam to see he was glancing at his second monitor, where he had the chat up, glancing at it with a perplexing look in his eye.

"SapNap I think my chats on drugs or something." George laughed, the other male loading up Georges stream fo see what he was talking about.

"Holy hell they are." He replied laughing back.

It was weird hearing George both from the bedroom and from his phone, especially with the second of delay it had.

No matter the lag however he would prevail on. He was in the middle of writing down his next command for the chat to go through with before his eyes caught onto a donation thing that flashed onto the screen

"Look behind you?" George read, whipping his head around to the door.

Fuck.


	14. Dream, get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets caught and author gets seen worse at writing summaries

"You're short." The demonic male stated, towering over George before unceremoniously walking out the room, leaving George staring at him confused.

He never understood the demon and he didn't think he ever actually would, to be honest he still didn't know why he was even still trying to understand it's complicated ways of displaying affection, not that the statement could even be called one of affection.

Shaking his head he turned to his closet, changing quickly, throwing on a casual shirt and trousers and a gray hoodie on top. The cold English weather was slowly sinking in and he knew he would end up needing it later.

After that he quickly opened up the team speak app, joining SapNap's call before logging onto Minecraft and beginning to set up twitch.

"Hi George." SapNap called as George sat down in his chair, putting on his headset and starting to turn on his mic.

"Hi SapNap." He replied back, looking around for where on his desk he'd put his camera.

His desk wasn't messy per say, it was just unorganised. His computer layout was good, he has his keyboard, two monitors and some other games stuff he couldn't be bothered to list, a spare keyboard somewhere at the back of his room.

But otherwise his desk was full of an organised mess of books, paper, the odd pen or so, and somewhere in the mess he'd put his camera.

He'd never managed to feel safe just leaving it in its usual spot, not with his bed being in view of the camera, it just gave him the creeps, so instead he would take it off and often put it somewhere stupid he'd most definitely forget the location of.

"You almost ready George." SapNap called as George positioned his camera in its spot.

"Yeah yeah, so we're pranking Bad today, right?" He replied, going back to his computer to pull up twitch and prepare the strseam

"Yup, we're gunna do some of building that weird ass building thing first though right?" He added on, also setting up a stream on his side of the call.

"Ywah, I remember— " he started before his attention being brought away to a plate being placed next to him, he gave it a slight glance, barely processing its contents at first before having to take another look. "Wait why have you just given me 6 plain weetabix..." George asked, a look of pure confusion on his face. Since when did he even have weetabix in his cupboard. It wasn't till after the weetabix revaluation however did he realise Dream must indeed be in his room to give him... weetabix.

"Wha— wait why are you in here get out!" He half screeched, going to stand up in his chair as he turned to Dream.

"Hey George, what's happening?" SapNap asked, sounding confused as hell. "Georg-"

He was cut off as George took his headset off, standing up and shoving Dream. "Why don't you have a shirt on!" He squealed, his cheeks flushing up as he pushed against Dreams chest. He'd seen it a multitude of time since the beach, and although he still didn't like seeing at the scars on his chest he was getting slightly used to bumping into a shirtless Dream, that however didn't mean the flush that currently crept up his cheeks would ever stop making an appearance, much to his annoyance.

"Just, shoo." Is what he decided on saying as Dream stood stubbornly in the middle of his room, he could hear SapNap faintly asking confused questions, none of them comprehensible however due to how quiet it was.

"Can I at least get changed first?" The shirtless male asked, not answering any of Georges questions

"If I let you will you leave?" George asked, a hint of begging in his voice.

"Yup." Dream nodded, turning to the closet and beginning to pull out some clothes as George rushed back to his computer.

"Okay SapNap I'm here, about that, wanna start now?" He asked, sitting down.

"Um, you think I'm just going to ignore that? Nonono George you've gotta tell me what just happened, who was shirtless exactly?" He questioned, George could practically see the smirk on his friends face as he shoved his own into his hands, closing his eyes.

"Yeah sorry about tha— Are you, are you really just changing right there?!?" The British male exclaimed, catching the shape of Dream behind him reflected in his monitor.

"George what is happening back there." SapNap laughed, obviously finding the situation amusing, despite not having a clue what was going on.

"Oh my Lord Dream just please leave, now." George repeated as Dream went to open up his mouth to say something, before promptly closing it after a glance at the look of death George was angling at him.

"George, what the hell is happening over there?" SapNap asked again.

"N-nothing, I had a friend over, they're leaving now though." George stuttered, somehow coming up with the shittiest excuse ever.

"Hm, suuuuuure." SapNap replied smugly, obviously insinuating George was hidings something, which he was, but the Texan didn't need to know that.

"Can we just start now?" George asked, opening up twitch ready on his phone to announce the stream.

"Yeaaaaah sure. Don't think I'm done hearing about this mystery person though." His friend replied, George getting a notification a few seconds later that SapNap was starting the stream, shortly after doing the same.

After that the next two hours went smoothly, they'd done the building they had planned and so far were about halfway through placing hundreds of iron doors below BadBoyHalo's house where later they would hook it up with red stone.

The sound would be wonderful.

Only a few things had been off, for a start his chat was just going crazy. For a new minutes they chatted about oranges and then spammed 'PINAPPLES' full force for a good three minutes, neither of the boys having a clue what was going on.

But then yet again, twitch chat was weird, so George brushed it off as just people starting up random things, that was until he got the dono.

"K George place another door here." SapNap said, his Minecraft character repeatedly hitting a spot on the ground.

"Okay." He replied, placing it doen before looking up at the new donation he'd just got, reading it oit. "Look behind you." He read confused, turning around in his chair to look behind him.

There was nothing there... just some boxes by the door, part of his bed, nothing unusual at all.

"George I think your chats playing you." SapNap chuckled as George read through the twitch chat which had now been spammed with 'shhh don't snitch' and 'shut up this is funny' also the occasional 'look behind you' as well.

Had someone in the chat arranged some prank thing he'd completely missed?

"Yeah." He replied almost hesitantly, giving another quick glance behind him, shaking his head gently.

His door was open so there was a chance it was Dream just fucking around, which he would be very annoyed about.

Taking a glance back at chat he saw that it was now full of people telling him the dono was just someone messing around and there was actually no one there. Which he normally would have just believed but as he was steadily learning, twitch chat are 99% of the time just confidently incorrect, so after that every now and then he would find himself using his face cam to glance behind him, taking sneak peaks at the door.

It wasn't long later he glanced up at the camera to see the shape of Dream standing behind the door frame, doing something stupid and fucking around.

"Oh my lord Dream!" He shouted, getting up out of his chair and running to the door as the demon sprinted away.

He only chased the demon to the door however, throwing him the middle finger as the demonic being splayed out on the sofa with a shit eating grin on his face, trying and absolutely failing to act like nothing and happened.

"Dream Stay." He commanded, scolding him like a child.

"But George I'm so booooored." He whined, staring at Dream with wishful eyes.

"Yes, but I need to work, so please just sit here like a good child and please leave me alone." He said back, leaving Dream pouting in the living room while he went back to minecraft.

When he put his headphones on SapNap was laughing his as off and his chat was full of 'hahhahhah' and things alike. "What was that about him leaving George." He chuckled smugly.

"Oh piss off SapNap." He shot back, going back to placing down the doors in Bad's house, trying to move off the situation. The Texan, along with his chat and donos seemed to have another idea.

"Nononono, we are not just going back to casual chat after that, I ignored it once but nah not any more, who was that Gogy. Come on tell us." He whined, almost being as childish as Dream.

George placed his head in his hands, sighing deeply.

He was surrounded by idiots.

"Gooooooooogy." SapNap whined again more incessantly.

"Is it hard to believe I have friends that aren't actually on the internet SapNap?" He replied, the sigh still evident in his voice.

"Umm, yes?" The other replied almost too fast for Georges liking, followed by some more chuckling. "He was stood behind you for a goo 4 minuets before you noticed." He went on, making George cry internally.

"Ha ha how funny." He replied, glancing at his chat to see that this probably wasn't going to die down any time soon.

Surprisingly SapNap shut up about it for the next few minutes, George just ignoring chat who was still adamantly chatting about Dreams visitation.

Everything was back to calm, Dream was behaving himself, at least as far as George could tell, and the two streamers had calmed down and were continuing with their plot.

Until BadBoyHalo joined the call (one of the two's great friends and the person who they were currently pranking) then of course all hell broke loose.

"George." The newcomer spoke, sounding strangely unsure.

"What is it Bad?" George replied. The male was another of Georges friends who lived over in America, brought into their friend group by another American friend called Skeppy.

"Why when I log onto twitter are you no.1 trending with someone called 'Dream' under the description 'strange man walks in on popular twitch streamer GeorgeNotFound's stream'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GJDGJAGDJAF THANKU FOR 1K REAAAAADS
> 
> Plz kudos and comment me, it help motivation go brr


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets annoyed, and they get sidetracked

"Why when I log onto twitter are you no.1 trending with someone called 'Dream' under the description 'strange man walks in on GeorgeNotFound's stream'?"

George stared shocked at his computer screen as SapNap burst out laughing

"They did it!" He screeched, George wincing at the sound in his ears, turning the volume down. "I told them to get it trending and they fucking did it! THANK YOU CHAT."

"Language." Bad replied, still confused as SapNap just burst into hysterics.

"So- so, earlier on George—" he paused to laugh, finding the situation much more funny then George was. "So basically George has a man in his house and he's been standing behind George— he's been standing behind George with bloody signs and stuff."

Bad let out a small "oooh" sound as George internally cried, checking twitter to see it was in fact trending.

"Why would you do this to me SapNap." He whined, not even bothering to glance at the chat anymore as he knew exactly what he'd find there.

"Oh! And at the beginning of the call he wa—"

"SapNap shut up!" He cut his friend off. He'd rather not have to remember what happened himself, let alone have a combined 110,000 or so people be told all about it as well.

Twitter was having enough of a felid day already without the added information that would spur then into a frenzy.

"Nonono George I want to hear this." BadBoyHalo asked, now, like the viewers watching, completely hooked on to the story.

"No, no no no, no. SapNap you say one more word and I'll tell them about that time you told me about how when you first tried out college accommodation your roommate nearly convinced you into joining thei—"

"GEORGW NONO SHUSH AHHH ALRIGHT ILL SHUT UP JUST SHAHSHHA NONONO SHUSH."

Now it was Georges time to laugh. He knew it'd come up as useful blackmail eventually.

"Oh come on guys." Bad whined again. "SapNap?"

"Nope, my lips are sealed." He said in a rushed voice as George relaxed back in his seat, letting out a deep sigh as peace was brought back to the TeamSpeak call and the Minecraft server was calm gain.

That was till yet again, Dream just had to poke his head around the corner.

"GEORGE IM FUCKING TRENDING."  
  


————————  
  


"Dream I can not believe you! What even was that!" George questioned, crossing his arms and glaring at the male in front of him who was currently splayed out on the sofa, trying to act as innocent as possible.

It had been an hour or two since Dream had last invaded Georges stream and the British had just logged off, the stream having dragged on for a good four hours after some others had joined the SMP, an annoying sixteen year old called Tommy (who George had no clue why they even invited onto the server in the first place) and his friend had joined and ended up keeping both SapNap and George busy as they struggled to stop the two youngsters from burning down the entire world.

"I think Georgie, what you mean to say is 'oh thank you Dream so much for all the viewers you helped me gain because of your awesomness'." The male poorly intimidated, putting on a British accent that seemed eccentrically posh. "And you can't dispute the facts Georgie, I saw that viewer count rise. Honestly I think I should feature in your videos more often."

George huffed in responce. "First off, stop calling me Georgie, its just weird."

"Kay Georgie." He replied, wearing a stupid smirk George just wanted to slap right off his face.

"And _secondly_ , that accent better not have been an imitation of my accent because I am not that posh.'

"I can see." Dream replied starkly before receiving a beating of a pillow to the head.

"Holly shit George! Jesus christ man stop! No George stop, stop are you fucking trying to smother me or something you little shit!?!?" Dream exclaimed, holding his hands out in front of his face try hide from the pillow attack George was currently unleashing on him. Looking around George quickly grabbed another pillow off the sofa as Dream tried to sit up. As is that would do anything to stop his onslaught.

"Nope, nope I've had enough." Dream declared, somehow getting off the sofa and running at George who was barreled into the ground, the pillows softening his fall as he rolled over, leaving Dream long behind on the floor he scrambled to his feet, sprinting off. Although there may not be a lot of room in the apartment, there sure was a lot of furniture to dodge around.

"You'll never catch me!" George squealed as out of the corner of his eye he could just about see his chaser scrambling off the floor behind him, following close on his tail.

"George come heeeere." He called after, barreling behind him.

Looking around quickly George spotted the dining room table, running behind it quickly as Dream stopped on the other side, playing a game of cat and mouse as each followed each others movements on opposite sides of the table. Dream following Georges every move.

He had George trapped. Or did he?

Calculating his next move , George dived to the left side of the table, Dream following fast on his side of the table before George changed direction, just as Dream was practically on him he used his momentum to somehow complete the seemingly impossible feat of sliding under the table and scrambling under to to the over side, rushing back to the living room.

All confidence he'd had in making some distance between them however was crushed as Dream volted himself over the table with surprising grace, giving the smaller barely enough time to process how he'd even done it yet alone decide where to run off to next and before he could even blink he found himself pinned against the closest wall by Dream.

Both were breathing heavily, Dreams hair a ruffled mess from his pillow beating, Georges heart practically beating it's way out of its ribcage, begging to be free.

Nothing was said as they stood catching their breath, one of the taller's hands resting next to his head, the other hanging limply at his side, ready to shoot out however if George tried to escape out.

"Looks like I caught you Georgie." Dream muttered, his voice sending shivers down George's spine, his now calmed breath tickling Georges nose.

With Dream breathlessly staring him in the eyes, he could barely process his own words, his breath still coming out in heavy gulps for air. You'd think he'd just run a marathon not been chased around his living room. But also you would have to factor in the fact that his heart may have slowed down its incesent pace a tad faster if he wasn't currently pressed against a wall by his devilish roommate.This is why, instead of saying anything coherently linking to the events that just happened he ended up chocking out. "Fuck you. You're sleeping on the sofa tonight." In a shaky voice which for some ungodly reason just made Dream smirk even more.

"You do realise thats gunna cause more pain to you than to me right?" Dream unhelpfully pointed out, making George groan for what must have been the 15th time that day. "Cuz you know, the sofas uncomfortable and all, but well, you know..." He trailed off, gesturing over to the sofa before looking back at George almost pitifully.

"I hate you so much Dream." Was the only response he gave the demon as he was released from his position against the wall, walking over to his room, not wanting to have to glare at his stupid face a second longer

Awww, I Love you too George."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went from having absolutely nothing to write for this chapter to 'hey, how about they have a pillow fight' abs well... it escalated from there
> 
> The sexual tension be building 
> 
> Plz Kudo and comment me it help motivation go brrrrr


	16. Voila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of Dreams chair becomes to us

That night George did indeed let Dream back into his bed, and the nights again after that. And although Dream had his annoying qualities, many, many of them. George found himself often enjoying the weird males company, even if he was just absolutely pissing him off.

Somehow Dream coming to him seemed so seem less and less of an excuse to be rid of the nightmares, and more of a thing the two males had decided they just couldn't really go without.

Even now, not even in Georges bed the two found themselves often sleeping together, if George had passed out on the sofa Dream would often snuggle down next to him, if he fell asleep in a voice call with SapNap, cramped up in his gaming chair, he would find himself awake in much more of a comfortable position then he fell asleep in, having been scooped up by the Demon to be more comfortable.

This time however the two boys had both found themselves cuddled up in their chairs sleeping, Dreams head lolling off his chair in a position that looked ungodly uncomfortable, the small wicker chair way to small for his lanky body.

George ran his eyes over the Demon next to him, his eyes also skirting down to the chair beneath him. He had no idea how it was even still standing, or where the demon had even found it, but he had, and he'd decided it should reside next to Georges gaming chair, meaning he could sit beside the human and watch him doing his work without being completely barred from the room.

He had no clue where he got the idea from, but the story went a bit like this:

It had been a few days since Dreams stunt during his stream, and with him only really streaming every other day (sometimes less), the rest of his time was spent either thinking of ideas for streams and videos, or coding the plugins to his ideas.

Both of which meant Dream was allowed to into the room as he worked, as long as he didn't talk too much, which surprisingly Dream was quite content with. The one problem however was he could never seem to find a place to sit.

He started off longing around on Georges bed: splayed out, stretched out, sitting up, lying down. He soon got bored of that though with the excuse that he couldn't see what George was doing.

After that he just kinda stood behind George ominously, but that ended up creeping the human out to no end, also something Dream also soon got tired of.

Next came Dreams period of just plonking himself on the floor, every 5 minutes shuffling around to find more of a comfortable position that could aid his boredom.

At one point he decided to plonk his stupid arse right behind Georges chair so by the time he went to shuffle his chair a bit he'd completely forgotten about the quiet male and rammed into him.

So that also became _big_ nono.

There was only one failed attempt of Dream trying to sit on the arm of Georges chair, despite how many times George has told him it was a catastrophic idea he'd tried it anyway and well, I don't think you really need explanation.

Let's just say Dream didn't try it again.

Then came... the chair.  
  


—————————  
  


George sat in his chair, hunched over at his computer as he began coding the next plugin for him and SapNap's next video. They were doing a video where they would be teleported 10 blocks in to the air every minute. He was trying to get it done before he started logged onto Minecraft, Wilbur (another British on the SMP) had arranged something that he was supposed to log on for in around half an hour or so.

And it was strangely quiet.

Looking around he realised that it was because Dream wasn't in the room. Not on the bed, not on the floor.

The shorter braced himself for a scare as he whipped around to glare behind him. Expecting him to be standing, ready to jump him.

Nothing.

It was strangely quiet. He couldn't really decide weather it was nice or not.

Shrugging it off, he turned back to his computer, typing down another line of code before the silence was shattered by a large THUD.

George straightened up in his chair, swivelling around, his heat thumping. What was that.

"IGNORE THAT!" A shout came from outside in the living room. George relaxing greatly at hearing Dreams voice, content that he wasn't being having his possessions burgled.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" He shouted back, still slightly on edge as another thud echoed its way into his room, followed by a loud curse from Dream and then some heavy scraping sounds.

"Um, Nothing! Just continue whatever your doing!" The blonde shouted back, George unsurely turning back to his computer. If Dream was destroying the apartment he could just bully him into fixing it.

Or at least he hoped he could.

His confusion however only peaked as the incessant scraping got closer and closer till the door was flung open, Dream so very proudly standing there behind... a chair?

"Dream what are you doing?" George questioned, not at all understanding where this chair had came from let alone why it had been dragged outside his door.

It was quaint a wicker chair covered in a blue blanket George never remembered owning, a small pillow placed in the middle.

Now he came to think of it he couldn't remembered owning anything about the chair, not the pillow, blanket or well, or the chair in general.

"Dream where did you even get that."

"Okay, that doesn't matter, what matters though is... Voila!" He pointed at the chair like it was a thing of wonder, George still blinking confused.

"And?"

"Oh my Lord, aaaaand if I put this by your chair, then we have our situation sorted!" George was half planning on telling the male that that chair would most probably be more uncomfortable then any of the positions he'd tried before but he was deterred by look of genuine happiness he wore on his face, as if somehow joyed by the dumb idea.

Dream awkwardly stood in the doorway, as if waiting for Georges permission to enter with said chair.

"Sure alright then." George replied, sighing as Dream let out a large 'Whoop!' and continuing his pulling/ shoving alternating method to try get the chair over into the room, although George was certain it would have been a quantitive times easier if he just picked up the damn chair and carried it over to Georges desk.

Never the less, Dream, and his chair, eventually made their way to Georges Desk, the taller happily plonking down the chair before angering it so it would give him s good view of whatever George would be doing, but also so that he wouldn't be visible in Georges face cam when he did important things.

After having gotten his chair in the best place possible Dream happily sat down in the chair, snuggling down till he was at optimum comfortableness before turning to look between George and the British's computer screen.

"What? You gunna stream or not?"

————————-

And that was how they had ended asleep together on their chairs, despite it being the middle of the day, both utterly wiped out by doing another way too early morning of random Minecraft stuff and some MCC practice which Dream watched with a weird fascination.

George took his eyes off the chair, chuckling slightly as he thought about Dream and his determination to drag it in there before glancing back unto the male occupying it.

Yet again George was stumped by how human Dream really did look. Even after, what? A month and a half of knowing Dream? He still was fascinated, each new piece of information he gained making him more and more curious about the man.

One of the specific things George was still extremely interested in was his appearance. Even knowing his demonic form, having caught a good glimpse of it after the first time Dream saved his from his nightmare he was still shocked that Dream, when like now with his wings and things hidden, did he not look even the slightest bit malicious, nor did his actions hold any threat or hatred (Exept for in the first week when he threatened to rip off one of Georges limbs every few seconds, but we'll forget about that).

He was _nothing_ like the books about Demons and Devils you'd be read as a kid. Dream had turned out to be one of the kindest people he'd ever met, which as yes you may have guessed, only made him so much more curious.

Why was Dream a Demon? What had he done that was so terrible that he would be dammed for all eternity? What had he done, and why was it so despicable?

"Take a picture, It'll last longer." Dream mumbled tiredly with a smirk, cracking an eye open to look at George who shot away with extreme speed, fuels by his embarrassment as a flush crept his face.

"I'd rather not break my camera." George huffed back, sitting up straighter in his chair, only now realising the ache that coursed through it, his mind being dragged away from earlier thoughts as he watched Dream rub hid eyes, looking up at him properly.

"I know, its such a shame my handsomeness is too much for it to hold." Dream replied through a yawn, looking around slightly dazed as if he was trying to remember where he was.

Knowing whatever he said would just be turned back against him George refrained from replying, instead stretching his arms above his head, glancing at Dream as he did the same, except George expected he'd be aching a lot more.

Surprisingly Dream was the first of the two too get up from their chairs, stretching deeply as he walked over to the large window, glancing out over the seaside town.

"Wanna go to a hill?" Dream said almost incomprehensible as he takes through another large yawn.

"What?" George chuckled, swivelling his chair over to face Dream who was leaning against the window pane.

"Like wanna just go to a hill and watch the sunset or something." He repeated, his gaze still fixated out to the window and towards George could only guess was where the sun was slowly setting.

Glancing towards his clock George noted that the time was just pastor 5o'clock, and with the nights getting darker and darker earlier and earlier the sun would indeed be setting soon, generally slinking below the sea around 6 or so.

"Why?" George asked, unsure of the others intentions.

"I don't know, productivity?" He replied with a shrug, turning to George.

"Sure, why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone that kudos and comments, tis help motivation go brrrrrrrr
> 
> Also sorry these are so BLAND i'm posting these at like 7am my brain isn't working yet


	17. Grass isn't Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just popping back in here to say I lack basic geographical skills and have only been to Brighton once like 5 years ago, so yes, I'm making this up as I go along :)

The two picked themselves out of their chairs and out into the chilly air surprisingly fast, probably spurred by the fact that if they went any slower they'd probably miss the sunset entirely.

"So, where do we wanna sit to watch it?" George asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as a light shiver spread through his body, the cold nipping at his fingers. "We could go to the pier or the beach, but knowing you you'll find a way to drag me in to the sea and sadly tonight that is something I do _not_ want to partake in."

Dream let out a huff, glancing at George. "You sure Georgie? Pretty sure you enjoyed it last time."

"Yes, I'm most certainly sure." He replied, taking a glance around them at the town that was slowly sinking into darkness.

"Alright then." He replied, looking around sparingly. "Let's find a hill to sit on." He said, repeating his last idea.

"Dream, you do know Brighton is like as flat as it gets, where are we just going to find a random hill." George sighed as the taller looked down at him with a face of realisation.

"We can go to the cliffs? They can't be too far away and they're practically just hills cut in half." Dream stated, already turning in the direction of the chalk cliffs leaving George behind.

"I'm surprised you even knew they were there." George teased, catching up with Drean.

"Yeah I looked up some geographical stuff about Brighton while you were streaming. You shall never mock my geography knowledge again." Dream said almost proudly, obviously embarrassed at not having noticed the bloody ocean last time.

"Just because you learnt a fact doesn't mean I can't mock you." George chuffed, having to jog as Dream annoyingly picked up his speed. "I swear your doing this on purpose."

"What if I am?" Dream chuckled, barely slowing down as he glanced back at George, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well then— oh my Lord slow down!" He whined.

Dream chucked, finally slowing down so George could catch up. "Okay, okay, but if you mock my knowledge again I'll make sure you have to practically run to keep up."

"This is blackmail." George groaned before whining again as Dream picked up the pace again. "Nonono, I'm sorry, your geography skills are stunning now slow doooown."

Eventually the two boys managed to stop bickering and came to an agreement of a walking speed, somehow managing to make it to the costal path with surprise speed, though both were begging to regret bringing torches and more layers as the sun slowly sunk in the sky.

"George hurry up or we'll get there and the sun will already be gone." Dream helpfully pointed out, rolling his eyes as he stopped his pace and looked down on George who was e few meters below him, finding the treck up the hill harder then the demon who seemed to be half mountain goat.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't usually climb cliffs in my free time." The smaller shot back, slowly following up behind the blonde who was standing inpatiently.

The walk would probably have been more pleasant if they could actually focus on where they were walking, all though the sun was still up it was getting increasingly dark very fast.

"Oh come on George." The demon whined, walking back down to George before grasping his hand firmly and using it to drag him up the hill.

It was certainly a more effective tactic and they were soon at the top of the cliff, which in all honesty wasn't _that_ tall, padding slowly through the long tufts of grass to near the edge, George having to yank back Dream from trying to just waltz off the edge.

"What? I was no where near the edge?" Dream complained as George pulled them both away before sitting the two down a meter or two away from the cliff edge, the sun casting its dancing rays over the sea as it hovered above the horizon like a ball floating on the water.

The two sat in a kind of mesmerised silence as the sun started to seep below the skyline, well, at least Dream was. George after a minute got bored of watching the dull yellows of what he saw as a sunset and leant his had down against Dream, getting comfortable eith his head in the crook of the others neck.

"Not enjoying the sunset Georgie?" Dream chuckled, attempting to turn his head to look at him before finding all movement in his neck was restricted by the head resting on his shoulder.

"I just don't find them that pretty." George mumbled, glancing back at what was left of the sun.

"Why not? The colours it spreads across the sky, the golden colour it spreads across the trees, the reflection as it dances across the sea, what's not to lik—"

"Dream I'm colour blind." George cut him off, only now really remembering he hadn't actually told the Demon that tiny wincy eeny detail.

Dream didn't reply for a moment and George caught him open his mouth before shutting it quickly after. "Can I be a dumb ass and ask what that means?"

George pulled a confused face, sitting up properly so he could glare at Dream with the needed confusion.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" The demon replied, looking away bashfully. "Back when I was alive we didn't know about things like 'colour blind' or whatever your talking about."

"Oh." George said quietly, understanding what the Demon was onto. "Basically the colour pallet in my eyes is just basically yellows and blues. What you call purple is just really a greyish blue, green and yellow I see completely the same, red is like a muddy yellow, and yeah pink would be a lighter muddy yellow and so forth."

He let out a sigh. He didn't really like having to tell people about his colourblindness because his crappy eyes didn't really define him and it was all he'd really known so he had no deal about it. Most people when they found it treated it like he'd just told them he had some illness or something. This was the sort of reaction he expected from Dream, a pitty reaction like everyone else, but instead he was met with Dream making a wrenching sound, looking at himself in disgust.

"Does that mean you see my hoodies and stuff as disgusting puke yellow?" Dream asked, not even waging for George to reply before continuing. "Oh my Lord that's disgusting." Dream muttered as of imagining himself in that colour clothing, making George chuckle.

To be honest he didn't find the colour thaaaat bad. Not to say it hadn't been his least favourite colour before summoning Dream, but now as he saw it every day, and often woke up sucked in it, he was getting to like it more.

"Wait so how do you tell between colours then?" Dream asked, generally curious.

"Well some times I can tell because of the different shades of things, like some greens are just _slightly_ darker then yellows. Otherwise I can use context, like I know grass is green because grass is green, but otherwise close up I don't know." He explained in the least complicated way he could think of.

Yet again, instead of getting a serious answer like he expected from Dream, he was hit with this bombshell.

"Yeah, but what if the grass wasn't really green and everyone's just been fucking with u this entire time?"

George looked at him with a half schooled expression. "Well I'd like to think that isn't the case."

"You never know." Dream replied with a slight smirk.

"You better not be planning of telling me bullshit things about colours now I've told you are you?" George asked cautiously. Minecraft was already hard enough as it was without people telling him that the redwood he was standing on was actually brown when it was indeed actually red.

"Nah, I would never." He replied, still with a smirk on his face, making George internally groan. "Aw come on now Georgie I'm kidding." He said, wrapping his arm around the smaller's back, pulling him into his side so his head was back in the same position as earlier.

"Ywah, I know Dreamy." He replied softly, feeling Dream stiffen a bit at the nickname.

"Alright never call me that again." He half demanded.

"Yeah yeah, sure thing Dreamy." George repeated again. If he was gunna get called Georgie, then Dreamy it would be.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dream rolling his head eith a gentle shake of his head. "You're unbelievable." He muttered, leaning his head to rest against George.

"Pfft says you." George replied, yawning.

Despite having slept for the past 5ish however George was somehow still tired, and snuggled up against Drean he soon felt his eyes flutter shut, sleep overtaking him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i'm really channeling the amount George just sleeps  
> Thank to everyone thats been leaving kudos and comments :))))


	18. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relaxing time at the cliff is interrupted by a certain british child

Dream let out a slight yawn as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Him and George had been sitting up on the hill for over an hour now and they had long ago been left alone by the sounds of the world, the only the gentle waves crashing against the cliffs and the occasional bird tweeting overhead were to be heard.

This may be partly due to the loud breathing in the demons ear which drowned out other quieter sounds, Georges face berried into his neck, the taller not daring to move a smidge in fear of waking the smaller.

He never really knew what to do in these situations. Is he supposed to wake him? Just let him sleep? Shove him off the cliff????

After another half hour of mindless staring Dream finally turned his attention off the scenery and sounds around, taking them back to George.

The human did something to him, something he didn't even think George knew about. It had been years since he'd even been summoned for more then a day or two let alone long enough for him to get to know his summoner. Was this affect of that?

No, he knew it wasn't.

It was so long since he was human, yet he still realised the feeling that tugged at his chest...

George was his friend. His friend and nothing more.

He glanced painfully down to the human snuggled into him, not trying to think of last time he... last time.

He shook his head viciously, preferring not to think to back when he was a human. It was a long time ago. There's nothing he could have done.

"Mmh Dream." The smaller mumbled, snuggling closer into Dream, the mass of heat, as he shivered slightly.

This bastard really had a habit of trying to get hypothermia didn't he.

Deciding that freezing to death wasn't worth the scenery Dream gently shook George, trying to wake him up.

"George, Geooooorge, Geooorgie." The demon called, trying to nudge the stubborn human awake to no avail.

"Mmh?" George responded vaguely, opening his eyes slightly.

"We gotta walk back now George." Dream said, sighing as he watched George nod slightly before just closing his eyes again and snuggling back up.

Alright, so that definitely wasn't going to work.

Time for plan B.

As slowly as he could Dream slipped his arm back from its position around George, trying to manoeuvre himself without letting the male drop to the floor. Which was difficult to say the least.

"George can you wrap your arms around my neck." Dream asked to the sleep induced brunette he was now positioned in front of, his back to Georges stomach.

Tiredly George complied, wrapping his arms around Dreams neck loosely, resting his head against Dreams shoulder as the taller precariously hooked his arms through Georges legs until he could finally stand up and was carrying George on his back.

"That wasn't too hard." He muttered to himself, the only downside was that George was now breathing even closer into his ear. But he'd get used to it.

Now with the human secured, Dream started back along the costal path, leaving the cliff, the sea, and the long gone sun behind.

He'd barely made it in to the descent however when Georges phone started vibrating in his pocket, the screen flashing out through the material of his trousers.

He glanced up at George to see what he should do but the British was far gone, back in the world of sleep.

Just in case it was something important, and out of boredom, Dream somehow managed to balance George while using one hand to get the phone out of his pocket, managing not to drop George in the process.

Looping his arm back under George's leg Dream has to look down to see the phone, deciding to stand still as so he wouldn't accidentally walk the two off a cliff.

The phone was bright and made his eyes squint, the name 'TOMMY' flashing on screen.

"Shall I pick it up?" He asked George fully knowing he wasn't going to get a coherent answer, but you know, if this was something important this way George couldn't annihilate him.

"Sure." Was the drowsy response he was given in return, and quickly he pressed the answer button.

Instantly he was hit by the sound of someone talking, quite rapidly in fact, and way to energetic for this time of night.

"George! My man, Gogy, are you joining tonight or what?"

Dream stayed silent, not exactly knowing how to reply.

"Hello?" There was a slight pause before the voice spoke again, it sounded like a child.

"Hello." Dream replied eventually, the person on the other sound making noise of confusion.

"Wait, who is this?"

Before Dream could answer another faint voice from the other side of the call cut him off.

"Tommy what's happening, is he joining?"

"I- I don't know Wilbur." The child said before obviously turning his attention back to Dreams side of the call.

"S-sorry I think I called the wrong number, bye!" And with that Dream was hung up on.

He stood confused on the spot for a moment or too before shrugging, well, shrugging as much as you can with someone on your back, slipping the phone into his pocket before checking George was secure on his back once more before continuing walking.

He didn't get that far however before the phone in his pocket buzzed again. Sighing he got the phone out of his pocket once more, this time going back to his precarious balance of supporting George with only one arm so he could hear the caller better.

Looking at the contact name it yet again read 'TOMMY' and Dream reluctantly picked up with a sigh.

"Hello?" The child, who he now assumed was called tommy, spoke again, more unsure this time.

"Hello again." Dream repeated.

"Hold up." Tommy spoke, some rustling and typing noises going on in the background for a moment. "This is George's number right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"But- wait, I'm confused. Wait so this is Georges phone?"

"Yes." Dream replied, glancing up at George who was snuggling more into his neck, muttering quietly in his sleep.

"Wait then who the fuck are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing dipshit." Dream shot back, earning a huff of surprise from the child's side of the phone.

"Wilbur a weird man has Georges phone and he just called me a dipshit!" Tommy called, obviously not to Dream, making the taller roll his eyes, how young was this kid anyway?

Dream could hear a faint reply on the other side, this 'Wilbur' dude obviously also on another call or something, therefore him being much quieter then the load and annoying child.

"Hello?" The second voice spoke much louder this time, the person of this voice Dream could only assume was this Wilbur man. He sounded a lot older than the original caller and had a stronger accent.

"Hello." Dream replied tirelessly. He must have said the greeting at least 10 times in the last minuet or so.

"Alright so I think there's been some confusion here. Is this in fact Mr George not Founds phone?" Dream was asked yet again in which he gave the same answer as last time.

"Yes."

"So what the hell is the problem." The older one asked confused.

"Wilbur, the problem is is that is not George!" Tommy said, Dream could practically hear the frustration in his voice.

"Ooooh yeah it's not." Wilbur replied. "Wait so who the hell are we even talking to?" He continued with a chuckle.

"THATS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS ASKING AND YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN AND JUST CALLED ME AN IDIOT!" The angry child screeched.

Dream grimaced at the phone, turning the volume down so his ears wouldn't have to be deadened by the child's enthusiasm to shouting.

"Tell him to be quiet." George muttered with a yawn, blinking slightly before once again deciding sleeping was more interesting, closing his eyes again.

"GEORGE!" Tommy screamed into the phone. "Some annoying person has stolen your phone! Take it back and join the SMP." He demanded, but alas George had already made up his mind and was back to snoozing away.

"Mate, you fucktard he's asleep." Dream chuckled, continuing to walk after realising that they would probably be stuck standing on the cliff for a good hour at this rate with the childish argument he'd just been brought into.

"Okay, I know we're ignoring the large fact that a strange male has taken over Georges phone, but how the hell is George asleep for every bloody event! It's 7:30 for fucks sake!" Wilbur exclaimed, changing the subject completely much to Dream's amusement.

Taking the mans words into consideration Dream thought back to all the times when George had been slumped against him asleep, his phone buzzing quite violently with messages from who he could now assume to be these two wonderful gentlemen.

Correction, not so wonderful gentleman and annoying child.

"Wait wait wait, no, we can not just change the subject, first, this— this weird man has not only publicly insulted me, on my stream In front of 68,000 people by calling me a dipshit, but he has also most likely kidnapped Gogy!" Tommy exclaimed, seeming outraged at their negligence of such important details.

"Tommy no one cares about you." Wilbur slid in.

Dream was merely snickering in the background. George had some very strange choices for friends.

"Anyway yes who are you and what have you done with George."

"Well, for starters, George is like, right here." Dream said whilst hoisting George back up slightly as the small male had slowly started slipping down. Dream waited for a second to see if he was going to get a response from the drowsy male before soon realising that would not happen. "And secondly I'm not some weirdo."

"Yeah well you seem like an arse." Tommy insulted childishly

To be honest if they were anything more then a child Dream would be extremely surprised, everything he did practically screamed 'attention seeking fifteen year old'.

"At least I'm not a child." Dream replied which seemed to trigger him even more

"I AM NOT A CHILD! I AM NOT A CHILD! I AM A MAN! I AM BIG MAN! Wilbur can you even believe this person? How dare you!" He shot back

"To be honest you are a child." Wilbur replied, only solidifying Dreams suspicions.

"Wha— why— yeah but he doesn't know that Will! Why are you siding with him!!"

"Tommy I'm not siding with anyone I'm just stating facts, and you are in fact, a child. Nothing more to it." Wilbur said calmly as Tommy raged in the background.

The two continued arguing for a while longer before Dream realises he might as well not be there and that without being on the call it would be easier to not drop George.

"Okay well you too seem happy arguing without me and I'm about to drop George so I'm going to leave." Dream spoke out, cutting into the arguing males.

"Wait George is actually there?" Wilbur explained, obviously having decided to be deaf time Dream declared it.

"Yeah." He replied once again.

"Wait can we speak to him?"

This time Dream didn't even bother to look back at George, he already knew the answer he'd be giving. "No he's like faaaaast asleep."

"Wait what the hell of you mean you're going to drop him???" Tommy exclaimed having only just processed Dreams previous words.

"Wait so- so he's just just asleep and you just stole his phone so you could insult tommy." Wilbur chuckled, ignoring the child completely.

"Well I wouldn't word it that wa—"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IGNORING ME!" Tommy screeched down the phone, cutting Dream off.

The other two males were shocked into silence of the loudness of the screech and Dream could even swear he could hear what sounded like a woman on one of the other calls telling them to be quieter.

"SORRY MUM! ONE OF MY FRIENDS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! Anyway, who actually are you and what do you mean you're going to drop Gogy."

"Oh, I'm Dream—" He started before being cut off once more.

"No, like your actual name." Tommy insisted.

"Yeah, my name is Dream." It may have been a lovely name but as he realised now it wasn't a very common thing to call a human and often confused people.

"So your actual name is Dream? That's so stupid."

Dream pulled a face, not believing this child. "Says you, your called 'tommy'. Who looks at a child and hates it so much they think 'oh, you know what darling, I think we should name our son tommy'."

In between this new forming arguments he two had failed to notice Wilburs steadily growing laughter. "So you're the dude that walked in on him and SapNaps stream and like, got his chat to mess around?"

"Ywah, that was me." He said with a smile, looking around at his surroundings which were now lit up by bright street lights to realise they were nearly back at the apartment block.

"That was amazing, we've been bullying George about it ever since and he keeps just trying to avoid the question." Wilbur explained through a laugh.

The three continued lightly chatting for a while longer till Dream made it to the apparent block, looking up at and trying to spot him and Georges window.

"Okay well we're back at George's apartment now so I should probably go, I don't really fancy having to juggle you, George and the stairs." Dream declared, getting ready to state his goodbyes.

"Wait if you've been walking the whole time where the fuck is George?" Tommy states confused.

"He's on my back." Dream replied with a chuckle. "That's why I said I'd drop him, because he was sliding down.

The two let out a slightly audible 'ooooh' before also saying there goodbyes and hanging up the call.

Sighing Dream walked into the building, turning towards the stairs, his eyes gazing over the pristine elevator that stood, almost taunting him with its shiny ness.

An elevator would be easier...

But it was an elevator...

After a few seconds of waging up weather he felt like dying today or not he swiftly decided on the stairs.

Although he was strong, after having carried George for the past half an hour plus and then lugging him up the stairs, by the time he made it to the apartment door he wanted nothing more than to flop down on Georges bed and cuddle up with him for the night.

Gently he placed George down outside of the door, deciding he couldn't really be bothered with the haste of trying to open the door with George on his back, also he had to get Georges keys which he'd helpfully hidden away which only would have made the task more annoying.

After at least the 5th attempt of trying to open the door Dream was finally in.

This time, instead of opting to carry the small human on his back Dream simply lifted him up off the ground in a sort of bridal style, shutting the door behind him, taking both their shoes off and walking though the apartment to Georges room before pulling back the covers and plonking him on the bed.

"Hmm?" George murmured, blinking rapidly as he looked around at his surroundings, obviously not remembering falling asleep in his room. How that woke him and all the bumps and screams along the way didn't Dream did not know, but honestly right now he didn't really care.

"Shush George." Dream muttered back, climbing into bed after him and practically lying on the smaller. "I'm tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why but omg tommy is so weirdly spontanious it makes him hard as heckle to write so i hope i conveyed his madness correctly :DDD


	19. Immobile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I can crack out a chapter in a day, this took me a week to write the first few paragraphs
> 
> I have no clue why but I just couldn't write it! But alas, it is here now, eeeenjoy

"Dream?" George muttered, yawning slightly as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, trying to adjust to the low light that filtered into the room.

As the human was painfully dragged out of a peaceful sleep and back into the depths of reality, there was two things he noticed: firstly he was no longer shivering on the edge of the cliffs, now resting against something a lot more solid then Dreams shoulder, this realisation in itself brining him to question how he'd even gotten back home in the first place.

The second thing he noticed was that he was utterly and completely immobile, each of his limbs pinned down by some force he could barely make out through his bleary eyes and dappled light, only the occasional ray flittering through his curtains that were drew firmly shut par a slight slither.

George, albeit a bit confused, looked around, quickly realising that he was back in his room.

Pulling a confused face no one could see, George wreaked his brain, trying to think of what had happened last night.

Him and Dream had gone up to the cliffs, they'd talked a bit about various things, and then well, the rest of it seemed a bit fuzzy to him.

He vaguely remembered being bumped around a bit and hearing vague segments of conversation, but past that is mind was blank.

How he'd even fallen asleep in that position he did not know, however from the lack of tiredness he was feeling he knew he the sleep he'd gotten much have been good.

"Dream?" George called again, trying to catch his attention for some unknown reason before preparing to roll over and face where he assumed the male would be before yet again realising he was immobile.

Confused, George took his gaze away from the curtians and towards his left, the part of him that was most trapped. "Ah." George let out a small exhale of breath as he realised the cause of his predicament.

The heavy weight against his body was not a blanket, not a pillow but a Dream. A very heavy, tired and warm Dream.

"Mmh." Was the only response George was given, the blond shuffling slightly. Times like this always caused Georges heart to go into a spasm, not because he was interested in Dream or anything, no that would just be, that would just be ridiculous. Dream, Dream was just a really good friend, just because they ate together, lived together, slept together... okay alright, looking at it from another perspective it could _slightly_ look like something else. But it wasn't. At least George didn't think it was.

You see, George just wasn't really a touchy person, normally shying away from hugs and displays of extreme affection. Yet when Dream held him he never knew weather he wanted to be drowned in his embrace or as far away from it as possible.

Especially in moments like this, waking up absolutely engulfed by Dreams body he would often curse at himself for blushing, yet it would still happen uncontrollably each time.

Dream just had a kind of affect on him, his smile, his annoying jokes and his stupid fuming face, they all absolutely pissed him off but at the samw time he felt himself missing him whenever he was away from him.

Sighing, George managed to somehow shift himself after a minute or so so he actually had a clear view of his face. He had quite underestimated the predicament Dream had him tangled up in.

While Dreams face was resting quite close to his there was still enough room for George to turn his head over, although now they were practically touching noses. Apart from that their legs had become tangled together, wrapped in a cocoon by the blanket which was most definitely not helping the situation, and with one of Dreams arms layed haphazardly across Georges chest, George was pretty sure he was lying on the second, the smaller feeling the warmth of his fingers gently brush against his side every minute or so as one shuffled.

Dream looked so peaceful as he slept and George couldn't help but stare, his eyes grazing gently other the freckles that dotted his face. For a moment George could almost imagine they were tiny little stars and Dreams face the sky, connecting tiny freckle to freckle with his eyes before inevitably forgetting which ones he'd already connected and which he hadn't.

For some reason however it made him smile, it made him smile a smile no one should be wearing this early in the morning after the sun had only just risen again.

Yet he smiled anyway.

Only once did this smile slightly falter, not due to sadness or annoyance but to pull a face of shock and panic as Dream shuffled slightly towards him, their noses gently brushing each other.

After a minute or too of that George couldn't take it anymore and pulled himself away from Dream so that if the blonde woke up they would be both in a less awkward position.

Dream however obviously had the opposite idea, George letting out a small squeal of surprise as the arms around him tugged him right into the taller's chest in what seemed to be Dreams favourite position to hold him in.

George held his breath as a small kiss was placed on his forehead, the feel of Dreams lips swiftly after being replaced by the weight of Dreams head. This was another thing Dream seemed to do often. Out of all his weird ways of showing his affection, either that of being constantly pinning him against walls, floors and beds or just incessantly teasing him, the simplicity of the action would always make Georges heart skip a beat.

It's just— well like he said he's not really a touchy person, and all his in real life friends knew that so they would never even think about trying the weird little things Dream does. But his actions are just so delicate, random and careful.

George would always tell himself he was only blushing because he wasn't used to someone being this... affectionate towards him. Just that. Nothing more.

Nothing more.

"Morning Georgie." Dream muttered tiredly, being half cut off by his own yawn as he tried to continue to talk through it.

George stayed silent, trying to calm the intense thumping of his heart and get his breathing back to something somewhat regular. How Dream has this affect on him he did not know.

"I know your awake you doofus." Dream chuckled, pulling away from George slightly so he could look down on him.

"Oh." George replied sheepishly, pulling slightly out of his embrace to look up at him too. To his surprise the male above him wasn't wearing a shit eating grin like George had expected, instead it was a calm smile, his eyes glancing over the human tiredly.

"Sleep well?" He muttered, blinking and looking around slightly like George tended to do when he woke up, checking that he was in fact where he remembered going to sleep and nothing was out of the unusual.

"Yeah." George replied, leaning back into Dreams chest slightly in a more comfortable position.

"Good." Dream mumbled back, cocooning George's head underneath his once more, his eyes staring out blankly at the wall opposite him.

They continued laying like this for a few more minutes, content in each others embraces.

"Dream I have to get up soon." George stated after a while of silence.

"Why." Drean replied, his voice muffled by Georges hair.

"I promised I'd stream with Tommy."

Dream just groaned in response. "Oh my lord all you do is stream this, stream that."

"Yeah, it's almost like it's my job." George retorted, the taller pulling away from him slightly so he could glare at the brunette in annoyance. "I also have to shower." He added on at the end, Dreams glare softening the slightest bit.

"Okay, but only if you don't kick me out the room." He reasoned.

"Dream no— all you do is distract me!" George whined, at the same time feeling Dreams grip tighten on him.

"Alright then, no stream for you." He replied with a sigh of contentment.

The smaller groaned into his chest brining out a chuckle of amusement from the male. "Okay, but you have to sit quietly and you can't mess around."

Dream just smirked at him. "Roger that."

It ended up taking longer than anticipated to untangle themselves from the net they'd caught themselves in during the night, the blanket not helping their predicament.

Dream ended up spending a few minutes trying to shove them off the bed, drawing many screeches and curses from George as he clung to the under sheets of the bed.

Eventually however George ended up victorious, managing to stay on the bed somehow before the entanglement was complete.

George left quite hastily after that, grabbing some clothes and darting out of the room before Dream could trap him again, hopping into the bathroom before slipping into the shower, washing away all the dirt and grime from his body.

With the upcoming stream in mind and the worry of leaving Dream unattended in a room full of breakable things George's shower ended up being a short one, only standing in the heat for several minutes before hopping out and drying himself up, viciously attacking his hair with a towel so he looked less of a drowned rat and more like a human again.

Walking out of the bathroom and onto the kitchen he was surprisingly met with Dream at the stove and the smell of pancakes in the air, the sight bringing a smile to his face.

When he put his mind to it the smaller realised he couldn't remember a time when he'd laughed more, smiled more. He couldn't really remember what it had been without Dream in general to be honest. One month. It's amazing how much your life can be changed in one month.

"You just gonna stand there or what?" Dream asked, glancing over at him as he waddled over, standing himself next to Dream to glance down at the plate of Pancakes Dream had already made. They were the thick kind, the sort you'd see in those fancy advertisements dripping with honey and butter.

He shivered slightly glanced over at the pancakes next to Dream, the living room window had been left open due to neither having been awake enough to close it last night, the room having a cold chill to it which bit at his arms where water left from his shower still lay, he ignored the shiver however, watching the pancake cook slowly and taking a deep inhale at its smell.

Drean glanced over at him with a mixture of pure amazement. "Holy shit why are you always cold? You'd think having lived in England your whole life you'd be used to it by now." He muttered, picking up a hoodie from god knows where and chucking it at George. "That or your just addicted to trying to catch hypothermia."

George barely managed to catch it as it smacked him in the head, pulling the fabric off from where it had whacked him and looking at it in his hands.

It was another green hoodie, or at least he assumed it was Green, he didn't thing Dream would wear this kind of a shade of yellow, or just yellow in general.

Pulling it on he was thankful to find that it wasn't as long as the last hoodie Dream had wrangled him into, don't get him wrong, it was still _massive_ just not _oooverly massive_ , in this one the cuffs of the sleeves only passed his finger by an centimetre or so which to be honest was still a lot but not as much as the last one he'd been smothered in was.

Dream glanced over at him as he pulled it on, looking him up and down to the point George had to point out that he should pay less attention to him and attention to the pancake he was currently burning.

At this Dream looked away bashfully, throwing the pancake in the bin, his face lightly flushed. He'd already made enough pancakes anyway.

"And breakfast is served." Dream declared, placing a place of pancakes in front of George, a concerning amount of syrup drowning both their piles of slightly lumpy pancakes. According to Dream the clots of flour only helped to 'accentuate the favour'.

"So, anything interesting happen last night? Sorry for falling asleep on you and all." George said, breaking the silence that had concurred through the eating of their pancakes.

"Nah." Drean replied lazily, eating another forkful of pancake. "Nothing interesting happened, I was too busy lugging your heavy ass home to notice anything." He replied with a smirk, his tone of voice made George think that wasn't the full story.

"Suuuure." George replied, glancing at Dream untrustworthly before mirroring him and also taking a bite out of his pancake.

Dream didn't deny or confirm the smaller's silent accusation, instead choosing to stare at the brunette, chewing slowly.

"You've definitely done something." George sussed, analysing Dreams face to try figure out what he'd done.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Dream finally replied, swallowing his moth full of pancake.

"That's bullshit."

Dream sighed, taking another bite before glancing over to the clock that hung up crookedly on one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be streaming with Tommy?"

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb arse really sat staring at this chapter for a good 15 minuets going 'would george squeal??'


	20. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is late to his stream with tommy, and the little gremlin notices something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, fancy seeing you here again.  
> You come here often?

"Shit." George swore, following Dreams gaze to the clock before pushing himself out from the table and rushing to his room.

He always did this.

At least he'd actually woken up in time this time.

Instead of loading up Minecraft straight away like he usually did he instead logged straight into discord, seeing Tommy sitting alone in a voice channel and quickly joining it.

Sliding his headphones over his ears he was immediately deafened by the sixteen year olds screeches. "-EORGE! GOGY! BIG G! YOU'RE HERE!"

The brunette winced slightly at the sound, turning his volume down before staring up Minecraft and twitch.

"Big man what took you so long!" Tommy asked, thankfully less enthusiastic this time.

"Sorry." George replied sheepishly, logging onto the server. "I lost track of time."

"Yeah Gogy sure." He replied and George could practically imagine the look the younger held on his face as he glanced at his camera.

George decided against replying and instead just logged into all his applications, barely giving a side glance to Dream as he walked in behind him, getting comfortable in his small chair and settling down to watch George play.

"You streaming George?" Tommy asked a minute or so later, coincidentally just as the elder of the two finally finished setting up ready for his stream.

"Yeah, just about to start it up." George replied, also using the opportunity to log into twitter and tweet about the stream.

Not too long later the stream had been set up and George was on Minecraft, running around the server and shouting at Tommy much to Dreams amusement as the child tried to destroy practically everything he was making. The SMP had only really been a small thing at first but had seen grown massively, he and SapNap had started it with just the two of him a while ago just for fun and now it had at least 20 people on it that would come stream, play and just fuck around.

It was fun and George couldn't even begin to fathom how many hours he'd spent on the server, hunched up in his chair laughing at idiotic jokes or screaming when Tommy and Tubbo 'accidentally' burnt down another forest.

Dream even found it slightly amusing but more often or not he would spend his entire time watching asking George why there were so many random cobblestone towers and vast craters in the grounds. Yet again Tommy was to blame for that. Luckily Dream knew to be mostly silent when the human was streaming though.

He'd caused enough confusion in Georges friends already.

And today was no exception.

"George what have you done? Chat slow down I'm confused." Tommy exclaimed about an hour into the seemingly normal stream. They were currently helping another British kid Tubbo build some overly fancy house he had decided to build for no apparent reason. But then yet again nothing on the SMP was really there for any extreme purpose.

"What? I haven't done anything?" George replied confused, wracking his brain to try remember if he'd destroyed, stolen or blown up any of Tommy's stuff that chat could be snitching on him for.

"Chat—" Tommy paused, assumingly trying to read his chat that seemed to screaming about George. "Gogy." He spoke again after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" George replied slightly confused.

"Why— why is everyone telling me to look at your stream? What are you on about?" He said confused, the last line more of a question to himself then George. "You know what, imma just look at your stream Gogy."

George looked at his screen in confusion, his eyes turning over to where his face cam was, using it to see if there was maybe something in the background of his camera that shouldn't be shown.

Nope, nothing in his background, Dream wasn't standing behind him and he wasn't even visible in the slightest, thank god for that. All stream could see was his Minecraft screen, which most definitely didn't have anything unusual on and definitely not anything that Tommy couldn't just see himself by walking over. Ans the only other thing on screen was him sitting there in Dreams ho— oh. That.

"George." Tommy asked slightly confused after several seconds of intense keyboard typing ans then a prolonged silence.

"Yup." George replied, putting his head to his hand in embarrassment.

"Are you— are you wearing a green hoodie?" The child questioned, laughing slightly at the at the end of his question.

George didn't even bother looking over at Dream because he knew the annoying look he'd be giving him so he instead glanced down at the hoodie, trying to think of something to reply with.

"What if I am?"

"George." Tommy paused with a sigh. "Am I not correct in thinking that you can't even see the colour Green?"

George groaned, looking back up his monitor as he felt Dream shuffle beside him. "Yeah but—"

"George how are there any buts in that sentences? What you gunna say, 'oh but you know today I woke up and was just like 'FUCK COLOURBLINDNESS IM WEARING GREEN!!!!' Was that your thought track George?" Tommy cut him off, and with the way it was describing it it did make George seem very weird. "Why do you even have Green clothes in the first place?"

By now George had completely given up on replying and was just trying his hardest not to whack Dream with his keyboard who was currently shaking with silent laughter, as usual finding the situation abominably hilarious.

"George I didn't know you were mute too." Tommy spoke again after a while, George reluctantly leaning forward in his chair again fo move his avatar around, the stream would get bored if he just kinda sat there in silence, but then again, looking at his steadily growing viewer count they seemed gone enjoying Georges embarrassed silence, many sitting it out for tea they could only assume was to come.

"Just, just forget about it Tommy." Was the bull crap answer the older Brit ended up giving, a reply with would which would _usually_ make his friends drop the conversation. But yet again this is Tommyinnit we're talking about.

"I bet it's that asshole Dreams or something." Tommy spoke after a prolonged period of silence.

What?

George looked over at Dream in confusion who just gave back a small smile although he was visible already trying to hold back his laughter again.

God what had he done this time. The only stunt he'd pulled was the pineapple thing and that was weeks ago, twitter had eventually blown over it and George had played it off as just having had an annoying friend over, beyond that it had only really been short clips of him walking in back of streams or slight mumbles from him in videos that George more often then not edited out, so why the hell was Tommy brining him up.

"Wait, how do you know about Dream?" George asked. Tommy hadn't even been at the stream when it had happened and his demonic roommate hasn't even been brought up in conversation since he threatened SapNap, not even a small question from Bad brining him up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HOW DO I KNOW DREAM!?!? LAST NIGHT HE STOLE YOUR PHONE AND JUST CONSTANTLY CALLED ME AN IDIOT AND A CHILD IN FRONT OF MY STREAM AND EVEN GOT WILBUR ON HIS SIDE! HOW CAN I NOT KNOW HIM." Tommy screamed down his mic, George wincing at the loudness of his screech before turning a death glare to Dream

George tuned to Dream, muting his mic. "I thought you said nothing happened!"

"Okay, seeming I can't hear him how about you tell me what _you think_ happened last night so I can skip out everything you don't know in my description of the events." Dream said, shuffling the chair around so he was facing George more squarely.

"You what, called tommy and then just insulted him for half an hour as I slept?!?!?"

"Ah that, well, good guess, but not completely correct." Dream explained as George put his head in his hands.

"Do I even want to know?" He groaned.

"Maybe, it depends, but to be honest you can't really blame me can you, like honestly just listen to him. I'd like to think that anyone in my place would have done the same thing." Drean reasoned.

"Gogy why are you being so quiet." Tommy's voice brought George away from Dream and back to his monitor, unmuting his mic to reply.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm back."

There was a brief pause before Georges ears were destroyed once more.

"Gogy can you confirm Dreams an asshole." Tommy spoke out again randomly. "Because he sounds like a dick."

"You know Dream is right here if you'd like to berate his ears with your screeches instead of mine." George helpfully suggested, a headache already steadily growing.

"Really? Yeah, yeah then, hand him over. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." Tommy said confidentially.

"Alright give me a second." George replied, taking his headphones off.

"What are you doing?" Dream asked confused.

"Tommy wants to chat to you." The brunette said, leaning over and plonking the headphones on the blondes head and moving the mic towards him.

Yes he had planned to try keep Dream as secret as possible but that obviously wasn't working and never would work, so it was better they just kinda found a way around it without rumours consuming Dreams identity.

"Hello?" Dream said tentatively before, like George did, flinching away as his ears were drowned out by Tommy. George would be lying if he said he hadn't put the child on full volume on purpose.

Chuckling he turned the volume down, enjoying the glare of hatred Dream had given him. He had to admit it was a bit nerve wracking not being able to hear what Tommy was saying and only being able to.

"Ywah tommy you're a dick too." Drean said with a smirk, glancing over at George.

The smaller smiled back, glancing to look at chat who were going crazy, he would have to rely on them to tell him what was happening.

"No I don't think George can hear us." Dream said unsure before turning to him. "You can't hear Tommy right?"

"Should I be worried?" George replied with a sigh, deciding he should actually play some Minecraft while they chatted, finally going back to his keyboard after a good few minutes of just sitting there.

It was strange playing in silence, he usually always had something going on, chatting to Dream or SapNap, the silence mixed with the smug glances Dream gave him every now and then only getting on his nerves.

Luckily though chat seemed to catch onto his situation and it was soon flooded with descriptions of what was going on.

It went for a while of just Tommy speaking before Dream replied again.

"God yeah, in real life George is horrible, your do not want to be friends with him." Dream laughed, seeming to forget George wasn't inherently deaf.

"You ass." George retorted, getting off his chair and grabbing a pillow from his bed and thwacking Dream on the head.

"AHHH FUCK!" Drean shouted in confusion as he was bonked on the head.

Although the stream couldn't see Dream it was pretty obvious what was going as George and his pillow were in full camera view.

"Yes he just hit me with a pillow!" Dream exclaimed to Tommy as George gave him a look of satisfaction, chucking the pillow back and sitting down again.

"Stop talking about me or I'm taking it back." He sulked, Dream glancing between him and the pillow that was well within arms reach.

After the pillow stunt Dream ended up trying to whisper to Tommy but the poor viewers unsurprising got tired of his ASMR quite quickly. And thus the new tactic was made.

"One." Dream said after a period of silence.

"Hmm?" George muttered, looking up at him.

Dream just waved a hand at him, gesturing him to ignore it. It has been unnervingly quiet ans he did not like whatever was going on between the two. Trying to ignore the silence George zoned out of their conversation for a few minutes, not really bothering to listen as Dream gave hushed replies of number and words.

"Hhhm one— actually no, two, definitely two." Dream said again, catching the humans attention as he turned to smirk at George like an absolute idiot.

George paused, turning to look at him again in confusion as he was yet again ignored.

"Dream. What is tommy saying." George asked frustratedly as his chat decided that instead of telling him what was happening it was now flocked with 'shush' ans 'don't snitch'. If he didn't completely rely on them for every sense of his income he would strangle them.

"Dream." He repeated again. "Dream I will hit you with the pillow again." He threatened hole heartedly.

"Nah you don't do that you love me too much."

"I hate you."

"I love you too ." Dream shot back before both turned their attention to what another was doing, Dreams tone becoming more hushed.

"Oh definitely one." Dream continued once more after a surprising long time of silence and whispers, turning his attention to George with a slight chuckle

George just ignored him.

"Well, I wouldn't say A or B, it's more of a broad range, because like I wouldn't say George was _tiny_ but like anyone over 4'2 would definitely tower over him."

"Dream!" He exclaimed in annoyance, making Dream laugh as he was punched in the arm. "You know what, I'm done with your stupid sign language, give it back." George demanded, leaning over to Dream.

"Tommy help George us harassing me." Dream complained, trying to shuffle away from George.

Surprisingly however, despite Dreams whines that George was 'harassing' him, he gave up the headphones strangely quickly, handing them back to the human reluctantly.

"Hello again tommy." George said when he was finally back in his chair, headphoned up.

"You know what I think I actually prefer Dream can I have him back?" Tommy said boredly as George started talking again.

"What? No, why the hell would you want him back?" George asked in utter disbelief.

"He's funny unlike you."

"I thought he was an ass."

"Yeah well you're both arses."

"Says you." The two argued lightheartedly, George almost too busy arguing with the child to notice Dream slowly slipping out of the room.

"Alright quick question George, why is Dream just like, always in your house? You were on walks together late last night, now he's still in your home early in the morning. It's suspicious." Tommy sused accusingly.

"Well..." George started, trying to think of a slightly plausible explanation. "Am I not allowed to just have friends over at my house a lot?" He ended up replying.

"Yeah, well, no. Nobody just willingly spends like 24hrs of a day with you George, they'd have to be mentally insane."

"Wow, thanks a lot Tommy." He chuffed back.

"Your welcome Gogy." Tommy replied almost proudly as the two finally went back to what they had originally been doing, the poor child whose house they were helping build extremely confused at why they had both just gone AFK for so long.

Within the next hour they had the home built, and the streams activity was slowly dying down. Stretching George glanced over at his clock, having to strain his eyes to read the time.

It surprised him to think that the Dream and Tommy interaction had gone on for over an hour, it certainly had felt less too him.

"Alright I think imma wrap up my stream now." George said both to Tommy and his stream. He never really favoured morning streams and normally liked to either keep them short so he could get it over with, there was just something more fun about evening streams, partly because it meant SapNap and the other Americans would be online.

"Wait wait wait don't leave yet." Tommy said frantically.

"What?"

"You never told us why you were wearing a green hoodie." Tommy replied, for some reason rebirthing the topic.

"I must have just grabbed one of Dream's hoodies by mistake, I was in a rush to start the stream when I realised I was late." George lied, they didn't need to know that this was just starting to become a running thing they did.

"Oh, so he keeps his hoodies at yours now? I wonder what else he keeps there." Tommy hinted suggestingly, the stupid comment making his cheeks flush slightly.

"Well- no, I—" George started, trying to somehow crawl out of the situation Tommy had so helpfully shoved him into

"Shush big G, we know what's going on." He replied confidently, brushing off Georges explanations. "Enjoy your time with Big D."

"Tommy that just sounds so incredibly wrong."

"Bye Gogy!" Tommy replied, completely skyving Georges comment.

"Bye Tommy." He replied, disconnecting from the voice call before also saying goodbye to the stream.

Once everything was logged off he leant back, letting out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling. There was nothing going on between him and Dream. They were just a human and a demon. Just two friends.

George shook his head, trying to erase annoying thoughts from his mind, pulling the hoodie tighter around his body.

He couldn't lie it was probably the most comfortable thing he'd ever worn and it kept him perfectly snug in the typical British cold.

He scrunched the fabric of the sleeves in his hands as he glanced out the window, letting out a shakey sigh.

Friends.

Just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation be brrrrrrrr-ing :DDDDD  
> And it seems so is the detail... heh


	21. Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denail goes brrrrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to skip updating this chapter somehow, so sorry!!!!

It wasn't till he finally got out of his chair did George realise how cramped his back was and how basically his entire body was aching.

After having to deal with the stress of both Tommy and Dream it was nice to finally get up and walk around a bit, stretching his limps that really could do with more exercise.

Speaking of Dream, George finally processed the lack of his presence, looking at the empty chair to see he was no longer around.

They really had to come up with a better cover story because blatantly saying 'he's a demon I summoned' would get him locked up in a mental asylum. But it's not like he could just say they were living together because that would be totally out of the blue, random and with the added fact that most of his friends knew he lived in a _one bed_ apartment, extremely questionable.

"Dream I'm done streaming." He shouted down the corridor as he picked up his phone from where it had been charging beside his computer before proceeding to walk into the living area.

Dream was... nowhere...

"Dream?" He called out again in confusion, walking around the room. "You in here Dream?" George asked giving a tentative knock on the bathroom door before finding it also unlocked and empty.

Where the hell could he be?

"Dreaaaaaaaaam?" He shouted once more to be met by nothing but silence.

Dream wouldn't have left him would he? He could just be on a walk. He often went on walks. But then he always told George when he went on one, or at least left a note or someone.

Grabbing his phone out of his hoodie pocket— Dreams hoodie pocket, he pulled up Dreams contact ans typed a message.

 **George** : Dream where r u?  
**George:** I finished the stream

No reply

 **George:**???  
**George:** Dream?

He'd never realised how quiet the apartment was till he sat down on the sofa, chewing the corner of his nail and glancing around.

There was no sporadic laughter, no arguments over taking up the sofa or what to watch on the TV.

Just silence.

"He's probably just on a walk." George muttered to himself, glancing out the window, for some reason feeling anxious.

Five minutes later and he was still sat on the sofa, staring out blankly with no response from Dream.

Realising the idiot had probably just forgot to charge his phone George decided he should stop fretting over it and do something productive.

Something productive liiiiiike... like rewatching the stream.

Deciding he'd rather not have to sit back down on his chair the male instead lay down on the sofa and loaded twitch onto his phone before searching up Tommy's username and clicking on his stream from last night and sure enough, around an hour in Tommy announced he would call George and low and behold Dream picked up instead.

George couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure confusion on Tommy's face at the American voice that replied, looking dumbfoundedly between his phone ans his computer before hanging up.

_"Tommy why the hell did you hang up?" Wilbur asked, nearly as confused as Tommy but for many different reasons._

_"Well..." Tommy paused, glancing at his face cam embarrassed. "I may have accidentally rang the wrong number."_

_The child looked down at his phone as of to double check the contact he'd clicked on._

_"You absolute Idiot how did you do that?" Wilbur sighed, sounding like an annoying Parent who's child has just done something stupid._

_"Wait no, no this is Georges contact.... I'm just gunna call him again."_

George watched on with Great interest as The phone started ringing and after a few seconds it was picked up once more by Dream, in which chaos ensued.

The rest of the stream left George in laughter as Dream effortlessly bullied Tommy, Wilbur easily sliding to his side to corroborate Tommy's childishness and lack of age.

He had to admit though, from this perspective it most definitely looked like he was being kidnapped. He had utterly no clue how Dream even managed to carry him and deal with the child at the same time, George can barely deal with him in the first place let alone multitask like Dream did.

After having skimmed the stream George checked his messages once more, surprise surprise to have no reply before sending another quick text and going back to his phone to distract himself.

Time to find out what those two idiots were talking about earlier.

After deliberating for a few seconds on weather he'd rather view his awkward face or Tommy's he surprisingly settled once more on the child's stream, roughly guessing around the time that things started getting interesting and playing from there.

He'd rather not have to see himself stumble around the topic of Dream flimsily, he was already cringing enough just thinking about it. He was sure he'd be forced to watch it later on some sort of twitter or TikTok compilation that somehow made it to his feed.

It didn't take him long to find the time stamp of where their conversation began, Tommy in fact pulling up Georges stream as he handed his headphones over to Dream so that it showed Georges stream but with Tommy's ugly face in the corner, the child obviously trying to see if he was going to catch a glimpse of Dream.

_"Hello?"_

Dream spoke so softy and unsurely into the mic it almost made him laugh.

_"HELLO!" Tommy's voice screeched back, the volume having been turned up my George moments prior._

_"Holy shit my ears." Dream mumbled._

It was funny watching the stream like this, knowing that every time the small video of him glancing up to the side he was in fact staring at Dream, laughing at a face he pulled or a joke too hushed for the mic to pick up, something that more often then not he was glad of.

" _Your such a Dick Dream." Tommy stated with an almost proud look on his face._

_"Yeah tommy you're a dick too." Dream replied casually, Tommy pulling a face of fake offence._

_"Well— wait is that you George is smirking at?" Tommy asked._

Looking down at where Tommy was showing his Stream George could indeed see himself turning to his side, smiling over at the Demon no one else could see.

_"Yeah that's me." Drean replied with a slight laugh._

_"Alright alright, can be hear us?"_

_"No I don't think George can hear us." Dream replied unsurely. Before assuming turning to George. "You can't hear Tommy right?"_

George stared anxiously at the screen, shifting to get more comfortable as his phone relayed his answer from the hour prior, not long after Dream repeating his reply to Tommy.

_"Alright then." Tommy paused for a moment, looking at his monitor ans then pulling a thinking face. "Chat give me questions to ask Dream."_

_"You can't even come up with your own questions? Pfft, child." Dream snorted as Tommy pulled a face of annoyance, George in the corner swiftly unaware._

" _Nono, alright then. Is George a dick in real life or is he somewhat alright?" Tommy asked._

George smirked as he watched on, being able to guess which answer was given to this question and sure enough a few seconds later a pillow has been grabbed and you could see an occasional arm of Dreams flashing into camera view as he tried to hit back at the pillow, Georges phone belting out Tommy's laugh around the room.

_"FUCK!" Dream screeched, no doubt in response to the pillow belting him in the face._

_"Is that a pillow?" Tommy asked confused whilst laughing slightly at Dreams distress._

_"Yes he just hit me with a pillow!" He shouted back as George could be seen placing the pillow back and sitting back down in his chair before commanding to stop talking about him._

" _Okay Tommy we need to think of a smarter way to do this." Dream muttered, his voice quieter than earlier._

_"Okay let me think." Tommy replied, looking up at his ceiling briefly, sporting his 'thinking face' before seeming to have a wonderful idea._

_"Dream. Dream say one if, say one if George is like a neat person or say two of his house is like a tip."_

_"One." Dream replied, George barely stirring next to him._

_They both paused for a moment, Tommy watching George intently, Dream no doubt doing the same. George realised nothing._

_"Yes! This is perfect, okay then." Tommy rubbed his hands together, thinking of questions he could ask, most of them probably about George. "Say one if you are genuinely Georges friend or two if he's either paying you be there or you are just there against your will."_

_"Hhhm one— actually no, two, definitely two." Drean chuckled, changing his answer half way._

_"PHAHAH!" Tommy burst out laughing, both at Dreams answer and the other British males reaction to it._

_"Dream. What is tommy saying?" George asked in frustration, looking between his monitor ans Dream._

_"Dream." He repeated again. "Dream I will hit you with the pillow again." He threatened whole heartedly._

_Tommy, who was watching in amusement, could barely contain his laughter at the scene unfolding infant of him._

_"You wouldn't dare." Dream shot back followed by a quieter response of 'you love me too much'._

_"I hate you." George huffed in annoyance._

_"I love you too Georgie."_

George glanced off at his ceiling, placing his phone down on his stomach and gazing up lazily as the stream went silent, Tommy most probably being too confused to reply.

Dream was still yet to message him back and as George played the stream in the background he couldn't help but yet again feel a strange sense of loneliness.

_"Hey Dream?"_

Tommy's voice was projected by his phones speakers but by now George wasn't bothering to listen anymore, leaving his phone alone on the sofa, talking away to itself as he got up to get a drink of water.

_"Yeah Tommy?"_

_"Why do you always tell George you love him?"_  
  
  


——————  
  
  


Why did he always say he loved George?

Dream shook the words out of his head as he opened the door to the apartment, closing it gently behind him before walking down the stairs in a sort of rushed motion.

He... he just needed some fresh air. He wasn't thinking straight and staying next to George most definitely wouldn't help the situation any more.

George. Why was he always thinking of George?

Every time he glanced at him all he could think of was how cute he looked in his hoodies, how adorable he was when he screeched at him for doing another dumb and stupid thing. Or how much he loved to pin George down ans see the blush spread across his face, to hold him in his arms each night.

No. Dream no. Stop it.

He shook his head furiously, hoping the cold could at least help clear it a little.

At one point he vaguely realised his phone was buzzing his pocket but then on second thoughts realised he'd probably rather not check it and opted to just keep waking wherever his feet were taking him.

It didn't take him long to realise he'd walked back to the foot of the cliffs from the night before, an event that felt strangely long ago.

By the time he'd wandered around and moped on the way there it had been around half an hour and there was a surprising amount of families wandering along the costal path.

Ignoring them all, Dream swerved off the path to the small spot he and George had sat down by last night.

It was strange seeing it in the day, being actually able to see where he was walking and even funnier how he could recognise certain bits of his surroundings by the roots and stumps he'd tripped over.

Standing by the edge Dream turned to the gently blowing wind and took a breathe of the cold air, the sound of the wind funnelled though his ears, whistling a mellow tune no one cared to hear.

Despite it being a weekday Brighton was still a hive of activity, the city a flame of humming cars and flickering lights, shining their radiance across every surface.

It had been stupid really, thinking that by coming out here he would, by some miracle, be able to get George off his mind.

Dream took a shallow breath of air, turning to kick a clump of grass at his feet.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He was supposed to have just been summoned, done some demon thing and then leave.

He wasn't used to getting so up close and personal to the humans. From what he'd gathered over his summoning it had been a few hundred years or so since he died, a few hundred years or so since he'd gotten close to someone, spent time with someone. Someone non demonic. Someone like George.

His reaction to the human was probably just himself overeatcting to the fact that he was back in the world. It would be understandable after all, he'd spent so much time in hell he was probably just craving that human interaction once more. Well knowing that he could loose it at any second.

You see, Hell, it's not exactly as the book's depict it. But you gotta give them credit for how close they got. Yes it does have fire, demons, the souls of the damned. But theres something else. Something worse than the fire and pain and evil.

The only way Dream could think to compare it too was a loop. An endless tormented loop of your worst regret, your biggest fear, the one thing that scares you most will be on loop, what you love the most will be tore apart from you endlessly. Over and over and over till you become hollow. A shell.

You don't just become a demon. Many people don't even get there, only once you've been torn apart inside, an empty shell, sometimes even torn to insanity, do you become a demon. But even then every second you close your eyes, it's all you can think of. The only way you can describe it is hell.

Dream himself went though what felt like thousands of years of it. However there's no telling time when the person you love is constantly dying in front of while your feet glued to the floor. Unmoving. Helpless.

That's what hell was like.

And now, being with another human once again was making his heart beat faster.

That was all it was.

That and nothing more... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how i managed to accidentally not post this chapter i do not know


	22. Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their walk goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are thinking WHAAAA I read this yesterday, its because i managed to full on miss out a chap so umm read the previous chat because i just uploaded it heh... I'm so dumb

"Sooooo whatcha wanna do?" Dream asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as George locked the apartment door behind them.

It had been about a week since the incident after the stream, George had practically screamed at Dream for disappearing for so long when he came back, but everything was soon settled with the promise Dream would make sure to tell George when he went out and not just randomly disappear.

"I don't know, your the one that wanted to go out Dream." George replied with a sigh

"Pfft. You're the one that lives here, your supposed to know what's fun and what's not." Dream sulked, briskly walling down the flight of stairs to the apartment block exit.

"We could just walk around in general, ummm, go to a caffe? The arcade?" George suggested, wracking his brain for ideas.

"Arcade, definitely." Dream stayed, taking a deep breath of cold air as he stepped outside.

"Alright then." He replied, stretching his arms above his head as he walked, trying to work out some of the aches in his bones as he walked. Dream walked too fast. Like yes, he may be way taller then the brunette and therefore had the ability to walk at such a high pace, but doesn't mean he has too!

"Dream slow doooown." George whined after a few minutes of waking, one again having to jog to catch up with him.

To make it even worse, not only was Dream just taller in general, but George also held more height in torso, while Dream, just to annoy him even more, held more height in his legs. So although George may look almost as tall as Dream when sitting down next to him, right now he would happily sacrifice that to have longer legs to speed him up a notch.

To solve this problem Dream had many a time offered to take his hand or his arm to help drag him along, an idea that George has found slightly humiliating, though at many a time has wished he had taken up the offer.

"Hey George you know you can ho—"

"Dream no." George said sternly for what felt like the 20th time after having to speed to catch up with him. "Why are you even walking in front of me! You don't even know why we're going."

Dream just chuckled in response, seeming to walk even faster just to annoy his smaller companion.

"I don't even know why I walk with you." George cursed, giving up on speed walking, Dream ended up having to pause to let him catch up.

"It's not my fault Georgie." Dream chuckled. "My grandad probably could have walked faster than you, but then yet again, he was above 5'10." He joked, barely making it to the end of his sentence before he was laughing, George rolling his eyes and walking past him, enjoying a short lived lead before Dream was walking past him once more.

"Oh my Lord you are unbelievable!" George whined as Dream went into full kettle mode, keeling over on the pavement. "I might as well just walk by myself! Or with some random stranger or something." He continued, the kettle noises beside him only getting more eccentric.

"George I think anyone else would— would trample on you."

George could barely make out the words between the wheezes.

"Oh fuck you." The brunette muttered, looking around them. "That family there." He pointed to a man walking with his child. "I could walk faster than them."

Dream looked over in their direction, his laughter pausing for a brief second. "So you want to look like a pedo now? Heh, sure off you go Georgie."

"I actually hate you." George shot back, elbowing Dream in the ribs, not caring about the pained yelp he let out.

"How about her then, she's probably shorter than me." George this time pointed towards a woman who was leaning against a lamp post on the other side of the road to them, giving George a cheeky wave and a wink in retaliation. "Dream she winked at me, I think that was an invitation." He chuckled, Dream standing up fully to take a look at the girl.

"Welp off I go Drea-." George cut off his sentence as he felt Dreams warm hand grab his firmly, dragging him into the other direction to the woman. "Dream?" George said confused, trying to pull his hand from Dreams to no avail as he was dragged down a different road, the only response he ever got from Dream being the quick glances he took behind them.

"Dream what the hell are you doing?" He asked again, glancing behind them to search for whatever Dream could be running them away from. He was met with nothing but empty roads and the dancing morning shadows.

"Dream—!"

"George." Dream stopped abruptly, turning to face George, placing a hand on each of his shoulders and staring into his eyes. "You need to stop asking questions and walk faster. Now."

His hand was grabbed again and they started on an either brisker pace, but Dream had no clue where they were going and George was too confused to point out the dead end they were approaching.

"Shit." Dream cussed, turning himself around so George was by the wall and he was standing in front of him almost protectively, glaring at the entrance to the ally.

At first George had just thought Dream was being jealous or something, annoyed a pretty girl was flagging him down, but the brunette looked angry and concerned. And it scared George.

"Dream. What's going on." He asked, trying to sound stern.

The male whipped around, walking towards George. "Remember that woman you so helpfully pointed out George? Well she isn't a woman at all, she's a demon, and to her your looking like a nice meal."

A... Another demon... after him?

"Aww, your making me sound so mean."

George froze, every bone in his body turning cold as a voice spoke dangerously close too him, Dreams face tiring to a snarl.

"Im only here for a snack, sure dreamy boy here won't mind~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how i mangled to screw that up so bad i do not know, sorrrrrry


	23. Oh, i broke him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: descriptions of blood/breaking of bones, tis kinda mild tho⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Ao3 statistics, only 10% of people that read my books actually leave kudos and comments, its free and means the world to me so please, click that kudos button
> 
> :DDDDD

"Aww, your making me sound so mean. Im only here for a snack, sure dreamy boy here won't mind~."

Her voice was a melodic yet chilling, a mixture that made the two boys hairs stand on end.

George whipped around behind him, how she'd gotten there he had no clue, but he also had no intention to find out.

The woman was dressed in normal clothes, but then yet again it's not like a demon would wear anything else. She wore a pair of black leggings and a creeper hoodie, the only thing that really stood out about her was her violet coloured hair which was long, reaching down to her mid chest and a heavy Irish accent.

Even blending in so well there was something sadistic about her smile, a twinge of hunger in her eyes you'd only find once you knew to look for it.

"Back off." Dream snarled, stepping in front of George who was frozen to the spot. "This ones mine."

"Well why can't we fookin share?"

"Back. Off." He repeated again.

"You've got to be kiddin me. You have even laid a finger on him let alone marked him, come on there's plenty enough for two of us, it's not often I find such a delicious looking soul."

George had never seen such a look in someone's eyes, and the way she described him, like an animal ready to be eaten made his heart beat frantically, even more so when the pause Dream took made him think he was actually considering it.

"Oh come on you can't bullshit me, you're a Soul Demon, I can see that look in your eye, you'll just devour him whole." Dream snarled, slowly inch by inch backing him and George away from her.

"Mmh true, but isn't a woman allowed a treat every once in a while?"

She took a step forward, Dreams arm instantly darting out too grab Georges, both to check he was still safely behind him and also to help guide him but with less suspicion.

The two almost jumped as the she demon pushed off from the wall, slowly advancing on them.

George didn't have enough words to describe how utterly shitless and terrified he felt right now. Just knowing that the Demons, and all the ungodly things that undoubtedly accompanied accompanied them had taken him a while to process. Even seeming Dream just for a glimpse of what he may truly look like would have probably put him into shock if he hadn't been convinced it was a dream.

So standing here behind two demons. One most likely intent on killing him. He felt like he might as well be Dead already.

"Alright then, can a woman bargain with ya. You can tear him apart from the inside out, whatever you dream dudes do, and then I'll eat his tortured soul." She bargained, holding out a hand as if expecting Dream to step forward and take it. "C'mon, it's a good deal!"

Dream stood his ground. "Listen here lady, this ones mine. Can't you find another human to play with."

Throughout the ordeal so far Dream had managed to keep a slightly composed and relaxed posture, but now a growl practically reverberated from the male in-front of him, something the British couldn't decide was a good thing or not, but yet again this morning was going pretty shitty enough and seeming the luck that was on his side anything that happened was probably bad.

"I could." She replied, glancing at her nails as if too be inspecting them for dirt. "But yet again I'm bored." She flashed a smile, her too sharp to be human teeth glaring at George. "And you sir, look like you're ready to play along."

"George."

The males head snapped away from the sadistic demon up to Dream who was still facing away from him, his voice quiet.

"Soon I'm going to tell you to run. I need you to run straight down the ally."

George nodded slightly before remembering that no matter how weird dream was, having eyes in the back of his head was not one of his demon attributes, deciding on instead gently grabbing his hand, giving it a weak and sweaty squeeze.

"George. No matter what I don't want you too look behind you. No matter what. Don't turn around." There was a sternness in his voice however it was also laced with worry.

Looking at Dream normally and from what he knew about him so far, glancing up at the woman he had no doubt Dream would be able to beat her in a fight. But more and more he was realising why Dream wanted him far away as possible.

Dream had once told him how demons were practically immortal. He was not. She could probably throw Dream against a wall and he'd get up unfazed. George however would turn limp like a rag doll.

"Run."

George bearly had time to process the rush of blood in his ears and the thump of his heart to merely hear yet alone comprehend the words his friend had spoken, but from the sight of Dream lunging at the other demon he managed to get the memo anyway.

By the time he'd made it a few paces his ears were pierced by a suffocating noise, a scrambled screech that sounded like it should be from another language, something out of this world entirely.

_Whatever you do, don't look behind you._

Another screech followed, deeper this time. Instead of looking back like his brain screamed at him too George presses forward, darting to the exit.

Part of him hoped he'd get a chance to look behind him, another however knew what lay behind would only fuel the nightmares that already festered in his mind.

Nothing however prepared him for what he actually saw.

A rush of sudden wind deafened him, his eyes watering as his clothes rippled, another burst causing him to be knocked off of his feet, an unseen force hurtling him into a nearby wall, hitting the harsh ground with a thud and a groan, pain spiralling through his body. Yup, something was definitely broken.

"Now that wasn't nice was it."

Gone was the sweet, innocent woman from before, she might as well have never existed. Her voice was now full of lust with a, well, devilish tone too it.

"GEEEEORGE." Dreams voice shouted from behind him as he pushed himself off the ground painfully into a sitting position, he could vaguely make out the sound of footsteps from somewhere in front of him. His head was ringing too much to really process any information.

"Poor little puppy."

George flinched as a manicured hand grasped his chin, what may have been nails earlier now talons. One sharply placed against his Adam's apple, making every breath a pain, not that it wasn't already painful enough from his impact with the wall.

"Look at me human." She commanded and against his better judgement George obeyed, turning his eyes upto the monster I front of him.

The eyes he were met with were not those of a human or anything like one, her darkly painted lips pulled back into a cruel smile, strands of loose hair tickling George on the nose.

Georges eyes widened at the sight of the horns on her head, they were a porcelain black colour and were large, curling in at the ends slightly.

Behind her two large wings were splayed out intimidatingly, they seemed smaller compared to what he remembered of Dreams yet bore the same gradient, from a black too a weird kind of blue they hovered their, as if ready to hoist them off the ground at any moment.

The smaller male let out a pained groan as he was slowly lifted from the ground, each breath painful, his neck straining as she hoisted him off the ground with an ease.

"Kind of pathetic really aren't you." She snarled, inspecting him like a pig for slaughter before looking down at his arm with a deadpan suprise.

"Oh, I've broken him."

Following her gaze George was hit with the painful realisation that she had. Turning slowly to his left arm he found the wrist mangled, bone protruding from the skin above joint as a steady flow of blood spurted out, painting the pavement in a dark yellow liquid.

The pain that came from the realisation hit him had like a truck, or rather like a wall, causing him to let out a strangled cry, snapping his eyes from his wrist he has to refrain from throwing up, an action which seemed utterly hilarious to the demon who laughed like he's just told her a joke, not shattered a bone.

If it had been hard to focus on what was going on around him before it was even harder now, pain clouded his vision as the woman gave his broken wrist a prod, bringing out another scream from him.

"Let. Him. Go. Last wa͜͝rň̘ị̛n̹͗g̱͗͊ͅ ̧̦̺̻̿̅͂̕w̟͓͙̭̭͆̃́͂͡ő̻̪̜͂̐̓̃͟͜m̗̞̹̲̲̔̄͗̿̉ā̠̣͇̱͔̓̅̿͘ņ̼̻̮͖͆̽̋̑̕.͔͇̘̼̙͋̐̆̆͝"

George could make out Dreams voice faintly over the ringing, however it almost sounded distorted, low and glitchy. A small smile was brought to his face as he turned to look at dream though blurry vision (despite Dream telling him not too, he kinda needed the motivation). Even though fuzzy the outline of the wings that silhouetted unmistakable.

"Dream." He muttered softly before his stomach flipped, his back slammed harshly into the wall beside them causing him to let out another chocked pain which was cut off by the hand on his chin now firmly around his neck, chocking him against the wall.

"Move one more step and I'll snap his neck."

With his free hand George raked at the hand on his neck, gulping desperately for air that would never come.

His legs kicked feebly for the ground below him, his toes not even scraping against the concrete ground bellow them.

The brunette turned to look to the blonde as the edges of his vision blackened. Dream looked different, he... he looked like he was changing... he looked.

"George, I need y̻̚o̳͐ṳ̒ to͟͝ c̋͟l̲͂õ̢se ̭̚y̱̽o̭͐ų̎̃ͅr͈͚̐̈ ͖́e͎̒ŷ̜è̡̼͊s̺͝ ̫́f͙͋ò̝r ͇̐͢͠a ̼͗m̠̳͖͆͆̅i̜͉͂́̕ͅn̕͢ut̫̦͛̈e̥̺̩̓͂́.̠͆͘͟ ̟͓͖̀͑̏I̎͢ẗ͎́'ş̹͓̒̑̉ ̨̹͐̀b͇͗ȇ͟t̩̱̥̓̋͝t̨̲̖͇̀̀͌̚e̛͓͕̪͈̐̋̃ŗ̦̇͒ ͍̳̀̅̅̌͢ͅį̹͚͋̄̕f ̙̭̫̅͗͟͝͝y͈̤͊͝o̎͜ù͙̯̊͆͜ ̧̖͓͕̓̇̉̀͟͡d̢̛̯̳̺̜͛͌̽͡o̮̥̙̟͛͊̉̓͘ͅn̛̛̹̟̳͔̝̑̽̓'̞̼̫̜̠͋̕͞͡͡ṯ̙̙͚̰͗̀͌̾͛ ̭͓̟̓̍̔́͘͢͢s̺͕͓̰͓͋̎͑̀͘e̡̗̹̞̺͋͒́̐͡ę̨̦͙̏̑͐̿͝ͅ ̧͈̦͍̲̉͐̂͆̔ẗ̮͍̥͎́́͛͑͘ͅh͉͉̗̱̲͂̋̈̈́̈i̳̹͍̖̗͌̓͂̀͠ş̟̯̗̥̏̓́͋̾.̺̩̟̥̭͋̅́̄̚" George immediately complied, scrunching his eyes shut. His vision was already growing dark anyway, why not speed it along.

"Awww, trying to protect your little human are you? Worried he'll be scared of you when he sees the monster you are? Worried he'll... Shit." The once confident voice now sounded scared as he was dropped to the ground with a harsh thud, greedily gulping in air. "You know what, he's all yours, you can have him, I'm good."

Her figure slowly backed away on his left as another grew closer on his right.

He slowly turned to look up at the demon to his right, Dream, only to be met with darkness as what he assumed was a hand was placed over his eyes. But this time he felt none of the warmth Dream usually radiated. His touch was cold and empty.

"George." The voice spoke softly by his ear, all the malice drifting away as Dream talked to him. "What hurts?"

He tired to look up once more or pull the hand away but Dream pushed his hand back down.

"My w-wrist." He heaved, wincing at the pain it took to speak. "My ribs and my back, m-my neck too."

"Alright." He could hear shuffling beside him for a moment before Dream spoke again. "George I need you to keep your eyes closed till I come back, no matter what."

"W-Why?" The smaller asked through a wheeze of pain before a small kiss was placed against his forehead and something was wrapped against his broken wrist, the friendly demon talking Georges free hand and getting it to press the fabric around the wound.

"Hold that there, I'll be back Georgie."

He felt the body of Dream stand up from where he had been crouched beside him, heading to where he could only guess the she-demon was.

"Fook this shite, you know what, I'm sorry, you'll never see me again, I'll just leave." Her voice almost made it sound like she was begging, the sound of her footsteps moving further away from Georges in tandem with Dreams.

�̮͍͇̳̻̻̫̭̔͋͘Y̶̤̜̌͛ͯͅô̶̪͚̺̘ȗ͇͕̠̬͚̬̪ͯ̇̆͘ ̗̜̬̪̑̂̃͠h͓̆̓͘ͅu̟͍̘̘͂͞ȑ̲̖͔͚̤͚͈̬͐͜t̖͈̬͎̠͍̍ͥ̉́ ̧̥̙͙͚ͫḣ͖͔̱̭̱͋͒̄͘i̎ͫ͏͕͓̫m̼̬̱̼̣̣͔̀͒̊ͦ͞.̴̮͓̞͙͕̻̈́̄ Dreams voice seemed nearly unrecognisable, like a glitch, like something from the deepest depths of hell.

"And you know what, I'm sorry, if I'd known... if- I—."

George couldn't really remember the rest, everything was already fuzzy enough.

What he did remember was a few minutes later when a set of footsteps walked back up to him.

"George, George, holy shit." Dream mumbled, scooping the human into his arms. George breathed in his scent heavily, relaxing in to the warmth of his embrace.

The pain seemed to lesson slightly as he used his other arm to cling to Dreams ripped hoodie.

"Holy shit stay with me George." He spoke worried, only gripping onto George tighter.

"Hiya Dream." He mumbled.

"Yeah, hi George." He replied worried. "Let's get you home."

That's when everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehwhhw  
> Whatever could happen next.... 👀  
> Also if my description was shit, yes, the other demon is supposed to be minx 😔  
> On a side note, you do not know hoooow long I've been waiting to post this chapter  
> I acc wrote this one after writing Chapter 10 back in October cuz I was like, oooh, plot idea 😂😂😂
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed :D


	24. Try not to scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRRRRRRR THANK YOU FOR 2K READS YOU GUYS REALLY DO COME HERE OFTEN

Dream sighed, stretching out his arm behind his back as he watched the demon flee. He shuddered slightly as he shifted back to his more tame Demon form, spitting out a glob of black goop that was still dripping from his mouth. "Fuck that's gunna stain."

While most Demons held one form, a specific stronger few Demons had two different forms, their more tame usual form, and then their, well, I would say their more demonic form. But what can get more Demonic then a Demon.

These forms were the sort of thing just a the sight of would make your heart stop beating, make you wish you could drop dead on the spot. Something evident in the female demons reaction to swing him.

And Dreams involved goop, and a lot of it.

Spitting out another glob Dream turned back to George who was still lying with his eyes scrunched shit.

"George, George. Holy shit." He cussed, scooping up the human who felt so small and frail in his arms.

The fabric he'd wrapped around Georges wrist had helped some of the bleeding though no matter of pressure would be able to stop the blood with the bone sticking out still.

He'd have to try stitch that up when the two got home. He wouldn't be abele to fix the bone though, he wasn't a medical doctor, but at least if he popped it back in and sealed up part of the cut it should at least heal faster.

Looking around frantically Dream tried to process what he was supposed to do. He needed to get George home, and fast.

Making sure the human was safely scooped he stood up and turned to the entrance of the alleyway. If he walked out that way they'd surely be spotted and stoped. He may have been dead for a long time but he was still pretty sure that it was very questionable to walk around with a semi-conscious bleeding person in your arms.

"George, imma get you home, try not to throw up on the way there." He instructed, the smaller nodding groggily in response.

Luckily none of his injuries were anything near life threatening, unless he punctured a lung that is, but he most likely had a bad concussion and his wrist was still bleeding heavily.

That would be his main priority.

"Okay George just stay with me and try not to scream, your gunna have your first fly okay?" Drean explained in the most calming way he could possible as he resummoned his wings.

Yes, this was an absolute stupid idea. Was it his only option? Probably not. Will he do it anyway? Most definitely.

All he had to do was stay low, pretend he was a bird and hope they'd left the apartment window open. How hard could that be.

Making sure George was securely safe in his arms he pushed of the ground, hovering a in the air for a few seconds before beating his wings and going higher, the male in his arms groaning in pain and discomfort.

As soon as he was high enough too Dream landed on the closest roof, happy to find that they had mostly run in circles and that he could easily see the apartment from here.

That was a relief.

"Okay George, not to far now." He muttered, more to himself then to George, well knowing the human was long passed out.

Being as inconspicuous as demonly possible he made himself over to the apartment, thanking the underworld when he found a window open.

"You still with me Georgie?" He asked, his voice laced with worry as he played George down on the sofa, shoving off pillows and blankets alike to make room for the Human. Yes the bed would be more comfortable but Dream was pretty certain the humans were still yet to develop some sort of concoction that successfully removed blood stains from carpets.

As expected, the only response he really got from George was a slight shuffle and a groan or too. Which was better then nothing.

"Okay okay, what do do now." He muttered to himself, standing up and looking frantically around the room. He wasn't trained in this shit, what the hell was he supposed to do? The only slight bit of medical experience he had had was when he was back alive, you know, when he was human which was helpfully a couple hundred years ago, and he assumed the medical expertise of humans had grown exponentially.

Wrist. His wrist would probably be a good idea to start with.

"Dream..?" George muttered with a groan, regaining slight consciousness before trying and completely failing to sit up before collapsing back down in pain.

"Nonononono I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dream replied helpfully, rushing back over to George, trying to make him as comfortable as possible and avert the males eyes away from his wrist which was still seeping with blood, the fabric wrapped around it long ago soaked crimson with blood.

The smaller only groaned in response.

"It hurts." He winced, his face pulled into a grimace as his movements caused him pain.

"Okay yeah, ummmm, George what the hell do I do?" Dream asked desperately, not having a clue what to do to help the human.

"I don't know." The shorter replied painfully, his eyes darting around scaredly.

"Okay George, imma have to snap this bone back into place okay?" Dream said worriedly after a minute or so of procrastination, glancing at the small male he was leaning over, the bloodied wrist dangling off the side of the sofa, the bone still protruding horrifically from the skin.

"Yup." George muttered a reply through clenched teeth, berrying his face into the sofa. Dream had no clue how he'd kept consciousness thought the event

"Okay. Three. Two."

As he counted down George's other hand reached out and grabbed Dreams arm, squeezing it tightly.

"One."  
  


——————  
  


Dream sighed deeply, sitting down on his small wicker chair he'd moved to reside next to Georges bed, putting his head in his hands. He'd been pacing around the room for a few minutes before realising that it wouldn't help the situation in the slightest, deciding it would probably be better to just sit and calm down.

George had passed out as the demon popped the bone back into place, and Dream had bandaged it up and put it in a crappy wrist brace thing he'd found in some cupboard in the bathroom before carrying the unconscious human to his room.

He'd managed to stitch up the wound surprisingly easily, a process that hadn't changed from his time alive. There was nothing he could do about Georges probable bruised or fractured ribs though. He'd just have to make sure the small human rested plenty and didn't strain himself.

Pulling his head from his hands he looked up at the sleeping human, glancing him up and down.

Why was he worrying so much. He was just an insignificant human. One in billions. A blip in the demons life. A sweet nothing.

Yet he couldn't help but worry, feel scared, petrified, worried as he watched the human be hurt. He couldn't help feeling bad that it was his fault he was suffering.

Yet he shouldn't care.

He was a demon. He was evil. A monster. An abomination.

And some hell forsaken reason George seemed to think different. No matter what he did or told him, he seemed to think Dream was just like everyone else, _more_ then everyone else.

He didn't know what the human saw in him. What small thing made him keep him here when his life would undoubtedly be better off without him.

Dream wasn't funny or helpful, good company or even enjoyable to be around.

And there George was. The opposite. Amazing, brilliant, intelligent, hilarious, cute.

Cute?

"Fucking hell." He muttered under his breath. Now that he thought about it, the realisation he was coming to now was really something that should have came to him a long time ago, that he'd just been selfishly pushing away.

Running a hand through his hair Dream leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes to process his situation.

Love.

It was such a shitty word. Such a stupid fucking emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denail be tweeted out of that non existent window
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE EVERY PART OF ME BE GOING BRRRRRR RIGHT NOW


	25. Falling for a human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All yaks questions are answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAGGATAYA THANK YOU FOR ALL THIS LOVE IM DROWNING IN IT

LThrough the rest of the day George ended up being in and out of sleep, giving his Demon companion enough time to mope around and it wasn't till the next afternoon did George finally wake up, Dream surprisingly curled up in his chair next to the bed, fast asleep, his head resting beside George's arm on the bed.

"Mmh." George groaned slightly, reaching to rub his eyes before being stopped by an extreme pain in his wrist.

Oh, he'd forgotten about that.

Although his wrist most definitely looked in a better condition then the last time he'd seen it he still couldn't help but gag at the thought of it oozing with blood and the pain that had come with it.

"Ouch." He muttered, carefully lifting his left arm up so he could admire his wrist.

He couldn't really remember a lot of the actual wrist bandaging, it was all clouded with a mass of pain he would rather forget.

Pushing himself up in his bed so he was sitting up more properly he wracked his brain for memories of what happened. He remembered the alleyway. The smile. The laugh. The pain.

He remembered fragments of speech and Dream at his side telling him to close his eyes. Thinking past that just gave him even more of a headache then he already had, the slight throbbing of his head very prevalent in his mind.

He remembered feeling like he was flying. That was probably just his bull crap imagination, clouding reality with a figment of reality.

He also however, even when all he could remember seeing was darkness, could remember Dreams worried voice through it all. It wasn't like he was going to die or anything. It just... Remembering the desperateness in his voice made George see Dream in a new light, as if he wasn't amazing enough already.

He glanced down at the sleeping male beside him. How could someone so loving and caring be a Demon? He was nothing like the female they'd encountered. He was funny, helpful, selfless, better then most humans George had met, and thats saying something.

How could someone so stunning have condemned themselves to a life of pain and suffering.

Dream. What did you do-?

As if on cue, the male beside him let out an exaggerated yawn, rubbing his face before glancing up at George with bleary eyes.

"George?" He muttered sleepily.

"Hey Dream." George replied with a smile, glad for Dreams sleepy face as a distraction from the pain.

"Oh hi." He replied drearily before collapsing his head back too the blanket, a few seconds latter sitting right back up. "Omg George you're awake! How are you feeling? Does your wrist hurt? Are you comfortable?"

"Calm down I'm fine." He replied while trying to badly hold back a wince as he moved his wrist, also now noticing a pain when he talked and swallowed, something that earlier had blended with the pain from his wrist. "I only broke my wrist, I'm not paralysed or something."

"That doesn't mean you have permission to go faint on me though. You scared the absolute crap out of me." He complains, still glancing at the smaller worriedly. "You've also bruised you're neck pretty badly so just, try not to talk too much."

"Pfft, you need to realise I'm not just going to crumble beneath your fingers Dream, I'm not that fragile."

"Yeah, says the guy that's been passed out for the past day and a half." Dream replied with a huff.

"Wait, I WHAT?!?!"

"You just completely passed out, like you woke up a few times, threw up like twice and called out my name in your sleep but I doubt youremember that." Dream replied, Georges facial expression confirming his thoughts.

"What... What happened exactly Dream?" George asked after a few moments of silence, almost seeming embarrassed to ask, looking away from the Demon instead glancing down at his wrist. Anywhere but Dream. "It, Its just kinda fuzzy you know, maybe because I spent half of it with my eyes closed." He chuckled, Dream laughing gently along side him but through the laugh George could see the way he glanced down at his wrist guiltily. He thought it was his fault. His fault that he couldn't protect him.

"Dream. You do know I'll never be scared of you right?"

Dreams gaze shot up from his lap, not expecting the soft outburst from George. "Yeah, course I do." He replied, refusing to look George in the eye, his voice laced with a lie.

"Dream." The injured repeated again, more stern this time.

"Yeah yeah I know." He clasped his hands together, staring intently at his fingers. "I just..."

The taller stalled mid sentence, sighing as he fumbled with words before eventually going silent. "It's just, I can't help feeling that if I hadn't been here none of his would ever have happened. You'd be fine, you wouldn't have to worry about bloody demons or be getting hurt."

"Yeah, so you'd rather you went back to your dreary hell and left me here in my lonely apartment just staring at my computer like 18hrs a day? I don't, and seeming I assume its my choice on weather you stay or go, I guess your going to have to deal with me a while longer, kay?"

"Okay then Georgie. I guess I'll just have to protect you better then." Dream replied teasingly, a more genuine smile growing on his face

"Hey whats that supposed to mean?"

"Its supposed to mean what it sounds like you idiot. You seem to be prone to getting into shit situations, first the birds, now this. You seriously should have summoned a guardian angel instead."

"Okay no, you can't blame this whole wrist thing on me you dick. All I did was follow your instructions."

"Exactly, and that just brings it back to my point on how this is my fault and you'd be better without me, see, the circle just leads us back to my indisputable point."

"Were you dropped on the head as a child or something?"

"Most probably."

"You- " George collapsed his head into his good hand, letting out a deep exhale. "Can we get back to the question?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Dream replied sheepishly. "What do you want to know?"

"You- I can't remember the wording completely, but at one point you called her a 'Soul Demon' and she called you a 'Dream Demon'. Are there different types oooor... what did you mean?"

"Ah yes. Basically there are 5 types of demons, well, as far as I know there are, and each of their names correlates to what they do. There are the three common ones: Soul demons, Dream Demons and Emotion Demons. And then the last two are a bit strange, but us 'common' demons call them the False Gods and the Furieux, but I'll get onto those after.

Like I said, the first three are kind of self explanatory, Soul Demons, like the one we bumped in to, as the name insinuates, feed off the soul. So in a way you can see them as more destructive then the other ones, but I can get onto that later. They latch onto a humans soul and devour it because they are without a soul and therefore take a steady thread of human souls instead. You see, a soul is what makes someone human, so without one you are left like a hollow lifeless shell. Luckily Soul demons aren't supposed to take the entire soul, so generally they only devour a small segment. For example if you summoned one of them, you would feel scared and shaken, because that is the after effect on your soul, but on the odd occasion however when one has too much of their soul devoured they will end up just going insane."

"Is that what she wanted to do to me? Drive me insane?" George asked in shock, staring at the male next to him.

"More a less along those lines yeah." Dream replied, not wanting to make eye contact with the human.

"So what about Emotion Demons then? What's their thing?" George asked.

"Ah, basically like the others you can guess what they do from the name. Instead of Souls or Dream's they feed off emotions. Like how I can multiply the pain of a dream they can multitude emotions and the more of that emotion you feel the more they can amplify it and contort it, so that something that may have started off as a slight annoyance can grow into something much much worse.

Then, with the last common one you get yours truly, a Dream Demon. Basically we can go into peoples dreams, contort them, turn them into a torturous cage of your own mind."

"Is that what you did to me?"

Dream froze, staring at the human in shock. George wasn't wrong to assume was he? The description he was giving, the feeling of being utterly and uncontrollably trapped in a monstrosity of a Nightmare. It was exactly what George had felt.

"I mean, it's alright if you did and all, because then your know we weren't really friends and you did have to eat after all an—" George rambled uncontrollably.

"No, no no no, no I could never, that just, no." Dream cut him off. "When someone is already suffering, even just the presence of a Demon will have effects, which is what happens in your case. I only entered your dream to end it."

"Ah." George replied bashfully, surprised at Dream's rush to correct him. "So um, fake gods was it?"

"False Gods." Dream corrected, visibly relaxing at the change of topic. "I personally find these the most interesting. We— well, I don't know what they do exactly, but what I do know is they got their nickname 'the false gods' because they are fallen angels, angelic deities that committed sins so senious that they are cast down to hell, a bit like Lucifer in the bible." He explained.

"What would an angel have to do to become a devil?" George asked curiously.

"Surprisingly simple things really: rebelling against god, betraying his commandments, helping a devil, falling for a human." Dream listed.

"Falling for a human? That's criminal?”

Dream shook his head in disbelief at the small humans lack of celestial knowledge. "George, when you become an angel you are supposed to become free of all impurities, your goal is to serve god and do what he says. You are supposed to view all humans as gods children, equal. For an angel love is a dangerous thing. Therefore punishable."

"And for a demon?"

"What for a demon?"

"Love. What is love punishable for for a demon?"

"I wouldn't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS HELP ME GO BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	26. Blue flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter with a burning passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw Valentine’s Day it’s my birthday ✨

"Anyway, the final one?"

"Ah yes, Furieux. They... well let's just say you never want to meet one of those. First, quick history lesson on becoming a demon, basically you are tortured for what feels like eternity, watching the things you love die in torturous ways over and over and over again until you hit near insanity then voila, demon here you come. Now in that I would like you to focus on the 'near insanity'. Because sometimes, the fragile ones will break, and that's when you get a Furieux. Crazy, fragmented demons that are born from insanity and torment. Their sanity lost in the endless torture. Luckily their numbers are few. But let's just say most people that encounter them don't live long to tell the tale. And there you go. That's the 5 demons of hell for ya."

George looked at him shocked for a few seconds, processing the truckload of information Dream had just dumped on him. "That sounds... lovey." 

"Yup. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yeah, one more thing." George replied, leaning his head back against he headrest, shuffling to get more comfy. "It's about another thing she said."

Dream leaned forward slightly, glancing at the human. "Ask away."

"What did she mean when she said you hadn't'marked' me yet. Is, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" George questioned.

"Ah, that..." Yet again Dream paused, having to question how to answer. "You see, basically, once a human has been... well, if you have an encounter with one and say the demon uses its demonic ness, like amplifies your emotions or enters a dream, it leaves a mark on your soul, a mark that is visible to demons and shows them literally how damaged you are. Because technically draining a human soul fully is illegal because if it wasn't everyone would do it and just cause utter calamity. And otherwise when she was talking about how she hadn't fed off a soul as pure as yours for a while she was just referencing to how no demon has like, you know, done anything to your soul which I guess was just unusual." Dream explained in the least confusing way he could.

In a way George found it quite easy to understand. Of course there would be demon rules and weird demonic attributes to what they did. Just like how humans had their own weird quirks and strange attributes, it made sense demons would have them too.

"You understanding me George?" Dream asked after a period of silence from the smaller, bringing George to of his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah, I understand." He replied, turning to give Dream a smile before something next to dream on his bedside table caught his attention. "Are those— are those flowers?" George asked at the realisation that there were indeed a bunch of flowers sitting next to him, his mind however grazing over the fact that they had been placed in a measuring jug.

"Oh yeah." Dream replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "You, you can see them right? Not that they'd be invisible to you or something just that like you can see their actual colour. You can see blue right? Im pretty sure you said you could see blue when you told me about your weird ass eyes. And I like, well I did some research and apparently you humans give people flowers when they're hurt or something so I thought why not. I didn't know which kinda blue you preferred so I just kinda asked if I could have like one of all the colours of blue they had. Like, umm, er, I think this ones like Colbat blue, that's Prussian blue, I think that That's Thalo blue but I also know Thalo green is a thing but you know, it's blue and—" Dream rambled before being cut off by George, engulfing him in a hug.

"Don't worry. I can see them. They're pretty"

"Not as pretty as you." Dream shot back teasingly, squeezing George a bit tighter.

"I hate you so much." George replied sarcastically, glad Dream couldn't see the goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that Princess."

"You bet I will."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister embroided Ranboo into a sweater for me and I love it, my bestie also made me a cake with Dreams face on it
> 
> Also I’m extremely saddened to say you will only get 3 more days of daily updates till I run out of chapters and we’ll be going to twice a week ✨


	27. What’s an MCC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George remembers about a certain little event coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m old now 
> 
> To believe I spent my last night as a 14yr old writing gay fan fictions, this is how I choose to spent my time

After finally catching up on the earlier events, the two spent most of their time just lounging around the house. Dream had practically put George on bed rest, refusing to let him get up and walk around despite smaller's complaints that he felt fine enough to walk around, only allowing him to get up to go to toilet which even then seemed scared George would drop dead at his feet.

"Dream you know I'm not going to just collapse in your arms." George exclaimed with a sigh.

"Yeah well you seem to have a habit of it." Dream huffed, leaning against the window and looking out at the scenery.

"Haha how funny." George shot back, before both of their attention being brought to George's phone which was buzzing on his desk next to his computer, probably still there from where he left it before their walk which led them to the other demon.

"George your cellular thing is vibrating."

"Yes Dream I can see that." He responded, looking between the phone and Dream expectantly. "Well you going to see who it is or what?"

"Oh, oh yeah." Dream said finally, walking over to the phone and picking it up, reading the screen out loud as he walked over to George. "It does't have a name, just a bunch of numbers." He declared as he sat down, handing the phone to George who had to awkwardly lean over and pick it up with his right hand.

Sure enough it was an unknown foreign number. And as I'm sure you've all been taught in school, if you get a call by an unknown number, you decline it and block it. So of course George got comfortable, picked up the call and placed it on speaker.

"OMG GEORGE ARE YOU DEAD WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP YOUR PHONE????" An American voice blasted through the phones speakers, deafening the two males on the other side of the call.

"Sapnap?"

"YES ITS ME!!!!" The voice screeched once more, Dream, much to Georges thanks, leaning over to turn the volume down.

"How- how did u get my number?" George asked, clearly not remembering giving the Texan his number, for this sort of reason exactly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU'BE BEEN COMPLETELY IGNORING MY DICORD CALLS, ALL MY MESSAGES, TWITTER THINKS YOU HAD A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING! SOOOOOO I FOUND YOUR SISTER ON INSTAGRAM AND GOT YOUR NUMBER THROUGH HER NOW WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN????"

George tore his eyes away from the phone before muting his side of the call, glaring at Dream. "You didn't think to like, you know, tell anyone I was unconscious for the past two days? You just kinda left them hanging???"

"Yeah. What, did you want me to tell them you had your wrist snapped in half by a demon?"

"No- You- Never mind." He shook his head, looking away from Dream.

"GEORGGGE WHERE DID YOU GO YOU CANT JUST DIE ON ME AGAIN." Sapnap screeched once more, George only just remembering to unmute his side of the call before replying.

"Sorry, I'm here, don't worry I'm not dead." He sighed, frantically trying to think of an excuse.

He could say he tripped over and broke his wrist? That would be understandable, but then again he most definitely would have messaged his friends about that if it had happened in the normal circumstances, and he would have easily been able to message them back in under two days.

"What happened then? Are you okay? Did you disappear because you realised your undying love for me and just needed time to process it, because if so mate thats totally fine."

"Wha-? SapNap no? Why would that even be an option?" George stuttered confused, Dream laughing silently next to him. "No, I... I urgh, I fell over and had to have a visit to the hospital, I left my phone at home though so i couldn't message you. When I got back I completely forgot to message you, sorry." He lied

"Oh, you okay?" The texan asked, no longer shouting and now sounding more concerned.

"Yeah, I only bruised my wrist. No biggie." He replied, ignoring the stern look Dream gave him and the very coincidental spike of pain shooting up his arm.

"Oh good. You still up for MCC? You missed all the practice we had planned."

At Sapnaps words George froze, processing what he'd said. MCC. He'd completely forgot about MCC.

"Wait how many days away is it?" He asked, ignoring Dreams quizzical looks.

"You get Amnesia as well? Its in like 2 days. Please say you can make it, our team is sick this time."

"Umm, yeah sure, I should be fine." The brunette relied, glancing down at his wrist. He used his left hand to control the movement of his character, that wouldn't put too much stress on his wrist right? It would all be fine...

"Wait what's an MCC?" Dream asked next to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Wait George is there someone there with you?" Sapnap said through the phone.

"Nope, no ones here." George replied before leaning over to hit the blonde, speaking to him in a quieter tone in hope the other wouldn't hear. "Dream, shush."

"Dream huh?"

Guess it wasn't quiet enough.

"Sup, Snapmap right?" Dream said, leaning closer to the phone.

"Haha. How funny." The other American replied, obviously not amused by Dreams nickname. "You're the guy that like kept storming George's stream aren't you?"

"The one and only."

"Hah, it was hilarious, George was so flustered." Sapnap laughed, reminiscing on the event.

"Yeah Sapnap I'm sure we remember." George cut in before either of the two could try embarrass him any more. "Anyway, what did you ask Dream?" George asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"I asked what MCC was."

"Wha-? How do you not know what MCC is? George how uneducated is this man?" Sapnap scoffed.

"I'd be less uneducated if you just told me what it was." Dream snapped back, leaning forward in his chair.

George could practically invision SapNap rolling his eyes at the phone as he explained. "Alright calm down pissy pants. MCC is a Minecraft tournament event thing where you play loads of different mini games like parkour,

survival, combat, teamwork. I myself am an absolute boss at it, won every time-"

"Sapnap you are such a liar." George slid in, cutting off Sapnap's explanation. "He's won like, once."

"Yeah and how many times have you won George."

"I've won twice actually." George replied cockily, Dream chuckling lightly at the two's stupid banter.

"Oh alright mr show off, anyway, now I know you're not dead, I'm going to go practice MCC like you should be doing. And you should probably alert Twitter before they get so concerned they find and break into your house."

"Sure, sure."

"Bye Gogy. Love you."

"Yeah I know Sapnap."

And with that the call was ended, leaving Dream and George sitting in silence in his room.

It was too late to drop out of MCC now, he'd have to just soldier on though it and hope it would all just run smoothly.

It would all work out. Nothing would go wrong. Absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT BE THIIIIICKENING
> 
> PLz leave ur theories I really wanna see where u think this book is going to go
> 
> Never no, maybe some of your theories may brrrrrrre their way into the book


	28. MCC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCCCCCCCCCCCCCC
> 
> Also known as: MineCraft Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship Championship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I'm too lazy to have watched an entire MCC before so expect a multitude of incorrect facts 👍
> 
> Also, sorry if you don't like MCC or don't find it interesting, promise me, I'll make it interesting

The next two days passed in a blur. With this 'MCC' coming up Dream decided that George was able to walk around and the he would allow George to have a go at this contest. Not that George was going to let him stop him taking part anyway.

And before they knew it, MCC was upon them and George was settling down in his seat ready to start the long expected stream. Over the course of the days since the attack bruises had slowly started to become more prominent around George's body, all along his back and a few flowering over his neck. They'd had to sneakily combat this by wrestling him into a turtle neck, because the last thing he needed right now was his views to see him covered in bruises. God knows what accusations would arise from that.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" Dream asked concerned as George settled down in his seat, loading up all his applications.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine Dream." He replied, glancing anxiously at his wrist. He'd taken plain killers for it and was sure playing MCC wouldn't be tooooo detrimental. But at the same time he could already feel it hurting already.

"Just, don't hurt yourself anymore." The blonde commanded softly, glancing between his wrist and the computer.

"Promise I won't." He replied. "Now shush I'm going to start streaming." He said, giving Dream a small smile before turning to his monitor and staring up the stream.

"Helloooo!" George said enthusiastically to his stream, pushing the pain past him as he started playing, joining the empty VC him and his teammates would use too talk on, deciding to start aimlessly running around the map. "I'm here, I'm not sleeping, and we are ready to win."

Bouncing around George admired everyone's skins. It would be Halloween in two days and everyone had changed their skin to something spooky. There were ghosts, zombies, onesies. And then there was George's team.

This year they'd all decided to deck it out in Harry Potter uniforms, each player was dressed up as their Harry Potter house, which for George meant Slytherin. Admittedly, George was in no shape or form a Slytherin, he was actually more of a Ravenclaw, but that spot had already been snatched up by the teams resident pig, and they couldn't really just miss out one of the houses, so Slytherin he was.

"You guys like my skin?" George asked, going inro F5 mode to show off his skin to his stream, crouching up and down and hitting at the air.

To be honest it didn't differ that much from his usual skin, par from instead of his usual blue shirt the skin bore a Hogwarts type uniform with Slytherin's trademark green scarf, which seemed quite pointless to the male, you know, not being able to se the colour and all.

"HIYA GEORGE!" SapNaps voice unexpectedly screeched into George's ears as he joined the VC. "Ready to ground everyone into the dust!!!!" The exited Texan shouted far too enthusiastically, deafening George and his twitch chat, the small laugh from Dream beside him signalling even he had heard it as his voice blasted out the headphones.

"Oh my lord SapNap, is it really your goal to just deafen me at every occasion possible?" George groaned, rubbing his ears under his headphones.

"Of course it is George, how else will I show you my affection?"

"I don't know, maybe you could start by letting me keep my hearing?"

"Nah, that sounds too nice." SapNap replied as George watched his character blink into existence in front of him. Like George, his character was dressed in the Harry Potter uniform, a red scarf wrapped around his avatars neck symbolising his house as Gryffindor, though, like with George's own scarf, he couldn't see the colour anyway. It was the thought that counts.

George was still recovering from the screeching in his ears when a sound from his computer alerted him of another person joining the call, this time however he wasn't being screamed at, and instead was met with the calm monotone voice of everyone's favourite anarchy loving pig. "Did I hear we were deafening people?" Technoblade had arrived.

"TECHNOOOOOOO." SapNap shouted, almost more enthusiastically screeching his name then he had George, not that that was really possible.

"Bruuuuh, I came here to deafen others not get defend myself." The newcomer groaned, no where near mirroring the Texan's enthusiasm. His character bore the Ravenclaw uniform, however he still kept his trademark crown.

It wasn't long after when the final member of their team joined, seeming to be going for a fashionably late entrance.

"Hellooooooo."

"Hey wilbur." The three of them chorused, welcoming him into the VC.

"You guys ready to anhailate our enemies." Techno asked as the three of them ran around the map, jumping up and down.

"Not sure that's the correct word to use Techno but sure."

"Anhailate is always the correct word to use." He defended as suddenly, bright red numbers appeared in the sky, counting down 30 seconds till the game began.

"ITS STAAAAARTING." SapNap screamed, pointing out the blatantly obvious fact, somehow making George chuckle. He would never fully understand the Texan.

As the countdown started George's ears were filled with the iconic Minecraft Championship music and all around them the players gathered at the gates, waiting for the event to start. As George scanned the crowed he noticed the familiar names of his friends and past teammates, most nearly unrecognisable thorough their characters skin changes. Thank god for name tags

It wasn't long till the gates were opened and everyone was teleported to their respective boxes in the voting area. This MCC their team was Fuchsia Frankenstines, the team names and maps also getting their own halloween twist.

Sapnap jumped up and down whilst waiting for the game options to be announced.

**Big sales at build mart**

**Parkour Warriors**

**Survival Games**

**Hole in the Wall**

"What we thinking?" George asked, glancing around at his team mates. For the first two rounds they themselves would get to vote on which game they wanted to play, after that it was down to the public.

"You guys down for hole in the wall?" Wilbur suggested. "Save Survival games for later when techno can farm more points for us from it."

The others nodded, agreeing before chucking their eggs in, watching the chickens land in the corosponding red box before waiting for the other teams to finish casting their own votes and the chickens were counted up.

**Game selected: Hole in the wall!**

"Yes!" Sapnap celebrated as they were teleported to the game. Wishing each other good luck they prepared themselves, a timer counting down to the games start. Basically the gist of the game was that walls with, as the title descripts, holes in them, close in on you and you have to shuffle your character though the holes, but as time went on the speed got faster and the holes were harder to get though.

And soon enough the walls around them began to shift, everyone shuffling around nervously as they tried to glance around and see which wall was moving, everyone running around in a desperate attempt to not get knocked off.

It wasn't long though till the pace started speeding up and Sapnap was knocked off, leaving the three of them running around from the walls.

"No, nonono." George groaned as his character got caught behind one of the walls, dragging him off the platform. "Nooooooo." He said again as his character was thrown into the void. And then there was two.

"Go on Techno! Go on Will!" The two of them cheered on, watching their teammates from spectator mode. It was wasn't long though before the wall claimed another of their teammates.

"Nyeeeee." Techno sighed, his avatar being shoved off the wall, causing him to join George and Sapnap watching Wilbur.

"YOU GOT THIS WILBUR!" They chorused as Wilbur was left last man standing, their celebration short but sweet as the next round began and they fell back into the routine of jumping and shifting under the walls once more.

By the time the first event was done they ended up second on the leaderboard, only a hundred points away from top spot.

Next they lost the vote to the next game and had to suffer through sands of times, not doing well due to the fact George ended up dying practically every four seconds due to falling into the lava.

**It is time for Audience takeover!**

At this point the audience would control what game came next, and with the announcement everyone flew to twitter, ready to urge their fans into whatever game best suited them.

"Techno, you have loyal viewers, threaten them into voting for survival games." Wilbur urged whilst himself tweeting about the next game.

"Already on it." Techno replied, not long after George refreshing his twitter feed to see Techno had indeed already tweeted about the vote, advocating survival games.

George smiled, leaning back in his chair as the votes rolled in. Two games down, only a few more to go. Everything was good, everything was fine. He could do this.

Famous last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAHGAHAHAGA BOOOOYS WE ARE FINALLY AT MCC, MY ENTIRE BODY IS BRRRRRRING
> 
> THANKU FOR ALL THE KUDOS ANS COMMENTS, KEEP EM COMING.... plz 🥺


	29. Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chap chap have all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I LOBE ALL YOUR COMMENTS SO MUCH AND WE HIT 3K READS ILY ALL SO MUCH
> 
> BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVW PLANED FLR THIS BOOK EHEHHEHE

They won game Three by an absolute landslide, Techno helping them absolutely ace survival games and securing them a steady second place on the leaderboard, which is always a good start.

By the time they'd completed Game 4, 5 and 6 the team was absolutely thriving, just clinging onto second place. Sadly the same couldn't be said for George. By the time they were done with survival games he had began to feel the pain in his wrist grow but as a stubborn male usually does, he ignored it and soldiered on till the end of game Six where he was at the point that he was wincing every time he had to move his wrist, each small repeated movement and tap of his fingers putting stress on his broken wrist, putting him in a world of unfathomable pain.

Leaning back in his chair George breathed through his teeth, doing his best to ignore the seething pain in his wrist as the next game was chosen Parkour. Only a few more games. He thought silently, sitting back up and hovering his hands over the keyboard.

"You okay George?" Dream asked concerned from beside him as George sat, staring at his screen as the 30 second countdown started. Barely moving before sighing and muting his mic to both his teammates and his stream.

"No, it feels like someone's just stabbed me in the arm." He replied, wincing at the pain. "I don't think I can keep playing."

He was going to fail the entire team, they'd been hyping up this tournament so much and had been doing so well and of course he had to go drop out within the last 2 games because of his stupid bloody wrist.

"Hey don't worry, you're not failing your team." Dream reassured, reading the guilt on the smaller's face. "If you really can't go on then get ur ass out the chair and I'll play instead."

"What?" George replied, not understanding his suggestion.

"No point in you just sitting there, shuffle, I'll play in your place. Better then just doing nothing."

"Your not serious." George gawped.

"Yes it's starting! Go on hurry, move." He ushered, the confused George just going along with it, blackening his face cam as they shuffled around, Dream sitting in his chair as George moved the cameras position so it pointed on him once more, the game already starting.

"Have you ever played before?" The injured asked concerned, placing the headphones over Dream's ears as he stared confused at the keyboard, trying to figure out which keys to press.

"There was this one time I got summoned a year or two ago by this group of like teenage boys, they all fainted when I actually appeared and seeming I couldn't leave till they 'desummmoned me' I just kinda played on their computer for an hour or too, it loooked something like this, so yeah I'm a pro." Dream explained, finally getting the jist of the controls just as the countdown finished before running forward with everyone else and completely missing the fist jump, plummeting into the void.

"Oh my god we're so fucked." George mumbled, his eyes glancing over to his other monitor where he had the chat displayed which was full of confused viewers.

"Nah, have a little faith, I'm just getting started." Dream chuckled, letting George unmute themselves to chat before having a run at the first jump again, this time managing to land.

George decided it was better to stay muted on discord for the meanwhile till he could explain to his teammates the problem at hand. For now he'd let Dream get as far as he could, then sort it out from there.

"Hey George can I properly introduce myself to your chat?" Dream asked, glancing between the game and George after having figured out where he could read that chat which was spammed with people confused out of their mind.

"Sure, go ahead." George replied, getting into a comfortable position in Dreams little chair, cradling his wrist against his chest.

"Hi so I'm the allusive guy that always stands in the back of Georges streams." Dream introduced, leaning over and waving in view of the camera. "I'll be hijacking the stream because Georgie here has hurt himself and can't play. And to answer your questions, no I've never done this before, yes we're going to win." He explained, giving George a pat on the head.

George shot back a weak smile and gave a meek wave to the camera as Dream hopped the character around the parkour, tuning out his teammates conversations in the background.

"Hey George how do I do this?" Dream asked confused, bringing George's attention back to the screen. "Like, there's no where to jump." He complained.

Looking over George sighed, he was at a part of the parkour where you had to jump on closed trap doors to get around the obstacles. "You just jump on the white things." George explained to the best of his ability, a sigh of realisation being let out from Dream as he realised what he had to do and continued on his merry way.

"Ahhhh this is so weird." Dream narrated as he fell into the void again, struggling to grasp how he was supposed to jump in the gaps between blocks of glass, falling repeatedly on the same jump over and over, the boot icons of others showing he wasn't the only one struggling as others fell down with him. "This is absolute bullshit." He grumbled, making George laugh.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he was surprised Dream got this far. Admittedly they were only two minuets into the game, but after having seen that first jump George had thought getting this far by the end would have been optimistic.

"Hey George some dude is speaking do you want the headset?" Dream offered, George looking at him in surprise after absolutely forgetting he was still on call with his teammates.

"Oh yeah." The Brit replied, taking the headset off him as he completed another section of the parkour, climbing along the ladder wall.

Pulling the headset off Dreams head and onto his own his ears were filled with Techno's voice. "George? George you're muted we can't hear you."

"Yeah George, you might wanna un mute." Wilbur suggested along with him.

Not exactly knowingwhat to do George just sat in silence not replying, though seeming as they he was on mute they wouldn't have been able to hear any reply from him. He stayed silent neither less.

"You okay George?" Dream asked after a minuet or so, glancing over at him after taking note of his silence.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied reassuringly, taking a small glance up at his monitor. "Wait Dream hold up how the heck did you get there???" George explained, realising Dream had managed to get to the ice part of the parkour, which for those who didn't know, meant he only had two stages left till he was done with the entire course.

"I just followed the path?" Dream replied confused, continuing on his merry way, jumping around glass onto ladders before hopping off the ice stage and onto the final phase of the parkour.

George just stared in shock as Dream effortlessly manoeuvred the character over some of the most complicated jumps in the game. He-? How?

"GEORGE UNMUTE HOW THE HELL ARE YOU IN FIRST PLACE YOU'RE SHIT AT PARKOUR." SapNap drowned Georges ears. "UNMUTE NOW AND TALK TO US!!!" He threatened, George sighing and un muting, leaving Dream rage dying next to him, constantly failing the same jump.

"Hello?" He said timidly, bracing for his ears to be annihilated once more.

"George you're not dead!" Wilbur celebrated at a thankfully calm tone.

"George you are basically on the last obsticle of the entire course, how are you doing this? Tell us your secrets." Technoblade begged, Georges character indeed on the last task of the parkour, jumping along the trap doors, climbing to the finish.

"Umm... I'm not actually playing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA YAL THOUGHT THE LAST CLIFHANGER WAS BAD, NOW YOU HAVE TI WAIT TILL SATURADY FOR THE NEXT CHAP!!!!
> 
> Long story short I’ve ran out of chapters so updates are now Wednesday and Saturday at a slightly consistent time of 4pmGMT, so like... 6hrs later then they’ve usually been coming out 😂
> 
> Idk... that’s the time I do the Wattpad chaps but I may upload on here first
> 
> I should probably stop rambling and just go..... :DDDDDD


	30. Soon Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYYE BACK WOTH A LONG CHAPTER
> 
> NGL I kinda miss doing daily updates but oh well, wnjoooy

"Umm... I'm not actually playing."

"WHAT?!?!?" His team mates gasped confused.

"Yeah..." George replied weakly, not knowing how they would react. He'd been in too much pain to bother stopping Dream when he offered to swap, but now he was realising this was most probably 10,000% against the rules and their team could most probably be disqualified for this.

"Wait Gogy, I don't think I'm quite understanding what you're saying. You mean right now, you are not playing, at all." Wilbur asked, trying to sus out the situation.

"Yeah, that's correct." George confirmed, shuffling in his chair slightly.

"Whose playing them?" Another asked.

"Dream is." George replied. "He's only played this round though, I did the rest."

"Who is 'Dream'." Techno asked before being dutifully ignored.

"And why would that be?" SapNap finally asked, voicing the question everyone had been wanting the answer to.

"You remember when I told you I'd hurt my wrist?" George asked SapNap, bringing the event back to his friends mind.

"Yeah I remember, it was just after you GHOSTED ME FOR AN ENTIRE DAY! How could I forget."

"Well I may have lied a tinsy bit." George confessed.

"George. What did you do." Wilbur asked, sounding more like a parent scolding their naughty kid than a twenty year old competitively playing a children's block game.

George sighed, biting his nail as he glanced up at Dream who was casually completing the last obstacle on the parkour. "I... I broke my wrist."

After his statement there was a short period of silence as everyone processed the information.

"You BROKE your wrist? George you told me you bruised it! Those are two VERRY DIFFERENT things!" The Texan exclaimed, obviously annoyed George had lied to him over such an important matter.

"I know and you wouldn't have been able to get a replacement in time which is exactly why I didn't tell you!" He reasoned.

"Hold up, George define 'broken'. Like how serious are we talking." Techno asked curiously. "Do you mean you got a hairline fracture ooooor?"

George put his head in his good hand as he replied, only now as the words came out of his mind truly realising how ridiculous he was to have thought he could play in the first place. "I-I don't really know. I was too busy being unconscious to really notice."

"So it's bad." Wilbur replied, coming to the dutiful conclusion.

"Yeah..."

"The bone snapped just below the wrist and broke skin." Dream helpfully interjected, obviously having caught onto the groups conversation.

"Holy shit George. When was this exactly?"

"Three, Four days ago." The brunette replied, now glancing down at his lap. He'd rather not have to read chats reaction to the conversation.

"And you've been playing for two plus hours now? George what were you even thinking."

"I- well, I wasn't really."

"So what are we going to do then." Wilbur asked over a period of silence. "Because George obviously can't play anymore, that's out of the question.

"Could Dream just keep playing in my place." George suggested.

"Bruuuuuh they're not just gunna let a random dude take George's place and play the rest of the MCC." Techno pointed out as they sat there contemplating their options.

Spoiler alert, they did.

"Okay so how the hell do I do this." Dream asked as the next game materialised around them. After talking to an extremely confused admin they had finally got the confirmation that Dream was allowed to play in George's place and everything had settled down momentarily, the others now trying to explain to Dream how the next game worked. Big sales at build mart. It would be the last game before the final duels that would inevitably decide who won MCC.

"Basically you just collect the materials it shows you and remake what they make. It's not rocket science." Techno explained, obviously not amused by Dreams small understanding of how the game works.

"Well i'm sorry smart arse but I've never played before." Dream remarked before turning to George. "I don't like this 'Technoblade' dude. First off he's annoy and second his skin is stupid, like, a pig in a dress? Seriously?"

George just chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Dream you know they can hear you."

"Wanna say that again mate?"

While sorting what they were going to do George had realised it would probably be sensible if he just unplugged his headphones. So now they could finally both hear the ongoing conversations from George's ( now Dream's ) teammates. Which in some situations was helpful, but also meant Dream no longer had an excuse to pretend he hadn't heard his insulted teammates threatening reply.

So instead Dream had to make due with throwing his own insult back instead, although it was a very poor insult at that. "Would you like me too Pig face?"

"As much as I enjoy this new found rivalry between you two, the game is starting and you two are just standing doing nothing." Wilbur pointed out, ceasing the argument. Well, for now at least.

And from then on forth, like the other games had been, there was calm. The team each gave themselves block to collect and things to build, Dream constantly having to ask George where he could find certain materials despite the fact half the time George had no clue where he could even find them himself.

Everything was calm.

"Heeeeeeeey friends."

You know what, George didn't know why he even bothered on thinking he would get a normal calm stream anymore. It obviously was just never going to happen.

"Tommy-Tommy why are you even here, this isn't your team." Techno said confused as the little gremlin hopped in to their discord call.

"Yeah big T I know, I know, just pooping in here to congratulate George on coming first in parkour." The child replied in a very suspicious tone.

"Umm... thank you?" George replied, not fully believing Tommy was benevolent enough to have come here specifically for that reason.

"Yes thank you for now you can leave Tommy." Wilbur pointed out.

"No I'm not done." Tommy interrupted, once again addressing George. "George, my man. Quick question, how have you suddenly become un colour blind."

The brunette glared at his monitor scrutinisingly, a confused expression on his face. "I don't understand what you mean

"Well you see, I'm currently watching you somehow be able to tell colours apart, and you know, I'm just curious. Because I clearly remember you absolutely failing this when you were on my team. And from what I'm seeing you've got favouritism going on here."

Instead of letting George reply like he probably should have, Dream once more decided it was his time to interject himself into the conversation and cause chaos once more.

"Heya you little gremlin." He said, cutting off anyone who had previously gone to talk.

"OH MY LORD WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!" The young brit screeched in response.

"You're just jealous George likes me more than you." Dream shot back, a smirk growing on his face.

"Yeah but- but George! Why! This man, he's, he's practically more of a child than I am and to add to that he is extremely annoying!" He whined.

"Wait Tommy actually has a point." SapNap said as if having just had a realisation.

"I do?"

"Yeah, because wrist aside why have none of us questioned the fact that this man is basically always at George's house, like last time I called George he was there, he's always in the back of Georges streams and now it's 11pm in England now or something and he's still here. Why is this man still in your house George? Go on, spill the beans." SapNap joked light heartedly, the others agreeing.

"He uh, he's staying with me, it's... it's complicated." George said, stumbling over his words as he glanced over at Dream who was just sat there grinning. Asshole.

"Hmm interesting, well, correct me if I'm wrong George, but don't you live in a one bed apartment?"

Ah. FUck.

"Well, yes but-"

"Buuuuut what? It's okay if you guys are sleeping together or something. Just thought you'd tell me." The texan replied, cutting him off.

"Bruuuuuuuuh you just got expooosed." Technoblade helpfully interjected. George wasn't paying attention to Techno though. He was too busy trying to hide his most definitely evident blush from his twitch chat who was going absolutely ballistic. Him and Dream dating? No that would be preposterous. Him and Dream would never get toghether, George was straight after all and well Dream was... Dream was Dream.

"George is bluuuushing." Wilbur pointed out in a sing song voice, obviously looking over at the others streams.

It was true he was blushing, but that was just out of the embarrassment and the thought that someone believed him and Dream could be together. When he looked up at Dream he was blushing too.

"Sorry to say SapitusNapitus but we aren't dating." Dream replied, being able to form a coherent sentence where George obviously could not.

"Care to explain then?”

"My dumb arse got evicted. Simple as. George is just too kind hearted to let me stay in a hotel so let me stay at his. You'd be surprised how comfortable they make couch's these days."

"Oh I see." SapNap finally agreed although he still seemed slightly suspicious.

"Yeah it's only temporary don't worry." Dream said with a sigh, relaxing more into the chair, his eyes flickering over the monitor as he farmed materials. "I'll be out of Georges hair soon enough."

To be honest George would have been lying if he said he hadn't completely forgotten they had still been playing as the conversation had gone on. But now his mind somehow seemed to be even more occupied and distracted than before, Dreams words looping in his head. 'I'll be out of Georges hair soon enough.'

  
  


—————————

Before Dream knew it the countdown landed on zero and the game was over, Georges teammates congratulating each other on how well they done. Apparently if your team was in first or second place you would then go into some sort of duel to see who the winner was. Their team unfortunatley wasn't in either of those positions and soon enough the small block characters were all teleported to this arena like thing were the two teams shot at each other in the middle. Amusing.

Dream didn't really bother to pay attention as the teams battled it out for the prize, instead opting to chat to George's team mates. To be honest the humans weren't that bad, none as tolerable as George, but still, better then he'd thought they'd be.

"Hey George." He muttered after a few minutes, elbowing the boy beside him who seemed to have utterly zoned out of what was going on.

"Hmh?" George replied slightly dazed, looking up at Dream with tired eyes.

"It's finished, you need to end the stream." He stated, gesturing to it as George caught on to what he was saying, giving a brief goodbye to his stream and reading out missed donos and 'twitch primes' or whatever they were.

Deciding it was best to just leave George to do what he did best Dream hopped out of the chair, running to the toilet for a much needed piss. Another annoying thing about being in a more human form and eating food, you had to deal with all the tiredness and weird other things that made absolutely zero sense but for some reason applied to every human on the planet.

By the time he had finished up in the bathroom George had ended the stream and was tidying his stuff away.

"I bet if I'd been playing the whole thing the team would have won." Dream joked, leaning against the doorframe to admire the small human.

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming." George replied with a smile, turning around to face him before his smile dropped quickly, replaced with a straight lipped grimace.

Oh Lord. What had he done.

Dream watched George plod around the room awkwardly for a few moments before pushing off the door frame and walking over to him.

"You okay Georgie?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mmh I'm fine." Was the reply he was given, a spaced out expression on Georges face. He almost seemed sad. Okay he'd definitely done something."Maybe I should sleep on the sofa tonight, I don't want to knock your hand or anything." Dream suggested in a quiet tone. He till hadn't had the heart to tell George he didn't actually need to be there next to George at all times of the night, but the human seemed content with it anyways. However right now he seemed like he needed some space.

"No, stay... please."

Dream nodded back to George before getting off the bed and grabbing some clothes he'd left chucked on the floor from the morning prior and heading back to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a sec."

While the demon found it normal and un strange to openly change around each other, George the silly human that he is, would always be reduced to a blushing mess whenever Dream did so or when Dream walked in on him changing. So it had become a routine that George would stay in the bedroom and Dream would change in the bathroom. Though to be honest it seemed rather pointless taking in the fact that George seemed to always take ages to get changed and Dream would 7/10 times end up just walking in on him changing anyway.

Although it had, in the past, seemed like a silly arrangement, Dream now after having his epiphany of love felt quite glad of it's existence.

Splashing his face with cold water Dream glanced up at himself in the mirror. All he had to do was act normal, pretend nothing happened, and the feelings would go away. Washed away down the sink like the water on his hands.

You see, this was some thing Dream liked to do, a habit he'd gained over his years of aliveness in which he would repeatedly tell himself he could fix a problem whilst simultaneously already having accepted the problem and knew there was no way of reversing it. In simpler words, exactly what he was doing now. Telling himself over and over that his love for the human would just fade away whilst fully knowing they were there to stay.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. 

One of the harsher realisations was realising that this 'love' hadn't just formed. It had been growing and growing with every smile, wink and morning with him in his arms so that by the time he'd realised he was already head over heels for the man. Head over heels for a human that would never love him back.

Pushing away from the mirror Dream sighed, his eyes grazing over his reflection.

Suck it up Dream. He thought to himself as he exited the bathroom, now changed into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. No one would love you as a human. Why would that change now you're a demon.

Due to the amount of time he'd spent mulling at his reflection in the mirror by the time he'd got back to the room George was changed and now standing, staring out the window.

"Hey George you coming?" Dream said, climbing onto his side of the bed and patting the space next to him. Luckily the side Dream had claimed was the left side of the bed meaning there would be no chance he could accidentally role onto Georges injured arm. That would be awkward.

No responce.

"George?" He called again, a little louder this time. "You sure you're oka—"

"Were you serious about what you said?" George asked, cutting him off.

Shocked by the reply Dream started at him dumbfounded, his lack of a response now causing George to turn to face him as Dreams mind ran over every possible thing he had said to the brunette that day, trying to think of what he could have said.

"When you were talking to you said you wouldn't be staying long..." George said quietly, walking over and sitting himself on the bed next to Dream, leaning back against the headboard before turning to speak at him. "Are you really going to leave me?"

Dream looked back at him, shocked that George would think that. Yes he had said that, that he'd be gone after a while, out of his hair, but that was only because he'd assumed George would get bored of him. Everyone else did.

Sitting next to the small human who had obviously gotten upset over the prospect of leaving him, Dream wanted to cup his face and pull him close, tell him how he'd never leave him, how he would cherish and love him and that every morning they could wake up in each others arms. Tell him that he loved him and that maybe hope he'd love him too.

But he didn't.

Instead he shuffled up so he was also sat next to George, ignoring his brain screaming at him as he wrapped an arm around George and gently pulled him closer so that he was leaning on the blonde.

"Not unless you want me to." Dream replied as comforting as possible.

"But you said-?"

"I said that because I assumed you'd want to get rid of me at some point you idiot." He replied with a smile. "But if you want me around then theres no way I'm leaving."

George looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know you're not lying."

Dream sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Because... because you summoned me so I have to do everything you say because you are the thing that binds me to the human world. Another dumb demon rule." He paused slightly, looking up at George. "So... so if you tell me never to leave you, until you say otherwise, I won't be able to..."

"Wait so you mean I can ask you to do anything and you'd have to do it?" George asked, seeming exited by the idea.

'Yes but-"

"Hey I'm really thirsty can you get me a glass of water." George asked, cutting him off, looking up at him whilst trying to put on the most innocent face possible.

"Yes I can." Dream replied while stubbornly sitting in place and not moving a muscle.

"I thought you said you had to do what I said?" George said confused after staring at Dream unmoving beside him. Although Dream was annoyed that George was already trying to use this fact against him, he was happy to see he was no longer sad. And if it took him sacrificing his free will to make the human happy, he would do it ten thousand times.

Dream chuckled. "You asked if I could. I could get you water, buuuut I won't."

"Alright then." George replied with a smirk. "Get me a glass of water."

You have to be kidding. Dream tried for a few seconds to ignore the command, to try get a small petty victory but the idea was soon cut short as an excruciating pain began to spread through his body. This was a consequence to not following Georges command. As an incentive to get Demons to comply with their summoners any rejection of a command would be met with pain. A pain that would steadily grow to an unbearable weight till your body would make the unconscious decision to comply.

"Fuck you." Dream shot back as he got up, gritting his teeth at the pain he was still experiencing.

"Nono I'm joking come back, its cold without you." George said, changing his mind as soon as Dream had left the bed.

"Oh my lord make up your mind." Dream whined, turning around to climb back into the bed, this time lying down, George following his lead and shuffling up next to him, cradling his arm.

"Heh, I'm going to have fun with this new found knowledge." George laughed, his face resting a few centimetres away from Dreams, awkwardly trying to figure out where he should rest his injured arm.

"Hey George turn around. It may be more comfortable." Dream suggested.

"What, you tired of seeing my face?" George scoffed in response.

"No, just that if you have you're back to me then I can spoon you and there is no risk of me crushing your arm" He explained, the suggestion causing the others face to flush. "That and I read you should sleep with it elevated to avoid swelling so you can rest it up on a pillow or something."

"Oh. Um yeah, sure." The brunette responded, turning around before letting the other snake one arm underneath him and the other draping over his side.

"That comfy for you?" Dream asked, practically speaking into the others hair.

George, obviously too comfortable and tired to give a reply gave a small 'mmh' instead, the room soon shrouded in silence. It was a while till either spoke.

"Hey Dream?"

"Yeah?" The taller replied through a yawn, the lack of sleep evident in both of the boys voices.

"Never leave me." George said, snuggling into Dream

"Can you specify like, never leave within a mile of my side otherwise I'm literally going to be glued to your side 24/7." He replied through a nervous chuckle.

"What if I want that?" George replied teasingly.

"George."

"Oh alright." He said eventually, Dream could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Never, no matter what else I say, leave within 5 miles of me. That better?"

"Mmhm." Dream hummed in reply, snuggling down.

All went silence for while until Dream felt something nudge his arm, the one that was laid out under George, a small giggle let out from the other male. "What the hell is this?"

"Its my hand you dufus." Dream replied, also laughing slightly.

"Oh okay. Anyway night Dream." George said, what Dream assumed to have been Georges hand now leaving his arm alone, going limp beside his, their fingers brushing.

"Night Georgie."

It was a few minuets later that Dream felt a movement in the darkness once more, Georges hand shuffling over to his till it was resting on top of Dreams hand, the back of his hand resting in Dreams palm.

As if almost on instinct Dream curled his fingers so they interlocked with Georges, the human not to long later following Dreams actions and hooking his fingers around Dreams.

Although both were clearly awake neither made a sound and neither spoke a word, content in their closeness and comforted by each others touch. It wasn't long till both were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the planned bit of the chapter ends up being 1,700 words long and the bit you improv off the top of your head ends up being 2,200 👍
> 
> I popped off
> 
> Hah my friend keeps complaining that they haven't kissed yet (although technically they have) yes I'm looking at you Aura
> 
> So I thought, in depth cuddles after tiny angst, why not


	31. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s halloooooweeeeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRRRRRRRRRR NEW CHAPYER YEYAYEYYEAYAYAYEYEYAYAYYEYE

Halloween. The one night of the year everyone looked forward to, where you could dress up as anything you liked and go round tormenting little kids whist getting chuck loads of sweets at the same time.

What wasn't to love.

"No." Dream said sternly, leaning against the door frame as George swivelled around in his chair.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, you are not going out today to knock on peoples doors or whatever you do on halloween."

"Why not!" George whined. The argument had been going on for a few minuets now, and Dream was being annoyingly adamant that George was not to leave the apartment .

"Because, George, do you know how many Demon summonings happen at Halloween? You're already hurt, I'm not letting it happen again because you're being stupid!" He pointed out.

To be honest, George had to inwardly agree with Dream's reasonings. You see, normally on halloween night he would meet up with friends, swipe some sweets and probably get drunk while staying up till the clock struck twelve and Georges birthday would be upon them, when even more laughter, games, and drinking would commence. But this year it seems it may be different, but annoyingly with good reason.

"Iv'e gone out every year before and always been completely fine Dream. Whats taking my chances of suddenly bumping into a demon any different from the years before. I promise, I will be totally fine."

"Whats taking your chances up is that you've now mingled with two demos, one of which might I add incapacitated you a mere five days ago." The blonde pointed out.

"I wouldn't call it mingling." George whined pathetically, annoyed that he couldn't really come up with something to counter Dreams very sensible argument.

"Oh so would you rather have me say you were brutally attacked by one and saved by another, because although those are half an half odds I can assure you they are not odds that will stay like that for long." Dream snapped back with more strength then he probably meant. George refused to look at him, casting his eyes to the ground making Dream sigh. "George. I know you're probably annoyed and think i'm being 'protective' or whatever mushy shit you humans do. But please, just, don't go out tonight. For my sanity."

"Worried about me Dreamy?" George teased.

"Yes. So, please will you just agree to not try die tonight?"

No longer glaring at the floor George looked up at Dream, an idea popping into his head. "Okay I'll do it on one condition." He reasoned, a smile forming on his face.

"Hit me with it."

"I'll agree to stay inside if you agree to do whatever I want for the rest of the day."

"Deal." Dream replied, agreeing to the proposal far quicker then he probably should have. Even if he hadn't agreed George could just force him to do it anyway although the smaller had agreed not to do it as to give Dream a bit of freedom.

George chuckled as Dreams smile dropped.

"I really should have thought about that before I agreed shouldn't I." Dream sighed in realisation.

"Oh you have no idea what you're in for." George laughed, already plotting in his mind. He wasn't actually thinking of doing anything that Dream would dislike, but why on earth would he miss the opportunity to make Dream worry. "Okay so first off, if I'm not allowed out then you have to let me stream tonight." George bargained.

"Really?" Dream scoffed. "Pretty sure in my terms said you weren't aloud to do anything that could kill you."

"Pfft it won't kill me." The shorter shot back.

"Yeah but it will cause another trip to hospital." Dream said disapprovingly, looking down at Georges arm as the other shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, his own eyes eyes rolling down to his arm which was currently in a splint, resting against his chest. The day after MCC George had convinced Dream it was probably a good idea for them to take him to hospital. The good news that came from the hospital visit was that he hadn't actually broken his wrist, well, no bones had actually broke per say but in the impact his wrist had twisted and his radius (one of the bones in his arm that met the wrist bones) had been the one to break the skin. That didn't mean everything was good however and the smaller would have to wear a splint on his had/wrist for at least six weeks to ensure it healed back in the correct space. He luckily didn't need a sling but was told to try keep it elevated, especially when sleeping. He also however had been specifically told he wasn't allowed to do anything major with his wrist, which ultimately meant he wasn't supposed to do things like playing Minecraft which, as seen during MCC, had already made his wrist even worse.

"Okay good point but I promise it'll be a game I can do just with one hand, won't even have to move my left one." George tried reasoning, Dream still not seeming convinced. "Oh my lord Dream please, you treat me like I'm going to break. I won't, I'll be careful."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah well neither do you." The brunette shot back defiantly.

"George just-- ugh." Dream sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, but only, and I mean only, if you promise not to stream for an entire week, and by that I also mean no playing Minecraft." He bargained.

"Dream how the hell am I supposed to make money if I can't stream minecraft." The British helpfully pointed out.

"Welllllll you should have thought of that before you summoned a demon and therefore endangered your life from there on onwards." Dream stated, patting him on the head. "Noooow what are we doing?" He asked, plonking down on the bed and splaying out.

"I thought we could watch a horror film or something? You know, seeming its halloween and all." George suggested, finally stopping spinning in his chair after realising how dizzy he had gotten himself.

"Sounds good." Dream replied, sitting back up on the bed before standing up, George following suit a few seconds later, although unlike Dream his stand up was the opposite of graceful, the dizziness from spinning going straight to his head the moment he got off the chair, swaying greatly as he crashed into Dream. Luckily however it seems the taller had managed to predict this and was there to steady himself as the shorter fell onto him, managing to keep his balance so they didn't both go crashing to the floor.

"Wow George you really need to stop falli-"

"Stop." George said, cutting him off, already knowing Dream was going to pull the dumb 'falling for me' joke like he always did. "Don't even start."

"Alright, alright." Dream said as George pushed himself off the other, Dreams hands held up in face surrender.

"You're such an idiot." The brunette chuckled, getting steady on his feet once more before grabbing some fluffy blankets that were chuckled mindlessly at the bottom of his closet before waddling over to the sofa with them bundled in his arms. Yes it was generically normal to watch a horror film in the evening when it was dark and scary, but alas they would work with what they got.

"SOooooo what we watching?" Dream asked, plonking his arse on the sofa, a bowl of crisps in arm.

"I have no clue, I thought we could just look through netflix or something and see what horror films they had up." George suggested. If he was honest, George wasn't actually that big a fan of horror movies, at all. So as he sat down next to Dream, splaying the blanket over them evenly he still had no clue why he had suggested this.

After searching for a good few minuets George stumbled across a film called 'Woman in black'. The description said it was something about this man going to a remote house or something near a village where whenever this supposed 'woman in black' was seen, a child would die. Happy the film didn't sound too scary and seeing it was rated a 12 George selected it before Dream could protest, turning the volume up on the TV before placing the remote down and snuggling up in the blankets on the sofa, the two boys occupying their own separate halfs.

George shuffled slightly on the sofa as the film started up, three little girls sitting in a circle, having a little tea party with their dolls around, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing at at scary at all, but then again, most scary films start odd calm.

"This doesn't even seem that scary. You sure you didn't click on a kids film Georgie?" Dream mocked as the children continued to mindlessly play with their dolls, however as if on cue with Dreams complaint the three girls stopped what they were doing, staring at the camera before turning and walking to the window, an almost hypnotised look on their faces as they walked towards the window before opening it and plummeting to the ground bellow.

The two boys stared at the screen slightly shocked, George turning to Dream with half a smile. "Better now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yal better have enjoyed that because I submitted myself to watching horror movie for you guys yet unlike Dream and George I didn't get the pleasure of watching it while the sun was out.
> 
> The things I do for my readers
> 
> I'm kidding, I watched it before at school and all my classmates did was complain the kids didn't jump out the window in sync
> 
> Us teenagers really have our priorities straight don't we
> 
> Also I know this chap is kinda short and I'm sorry for splitting it into two, but don't worry, next chap is long, like, 4000+ words long :)
> 
> In essence basically I'm just bouncing between giving you 4,000 word chapters abs 1,500 word chapters, so enjoy it while it lasts, because it seems it lasts for a while😂


	32. What’s a pumpkin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream discovers the wonders of a pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter :))))

In George's opinion, the first 40 minutes of the film were just fine. The main character had had to go to this fancy house or something where the drive over would be flooded by the sea overnight. The house itself gave George creepy vibes, but as far as the house went so far it was fine. Along with that the 'woman in black' had been seen and not too long after a child ended up drinking bleach and a crazy woman carved a hanging person into table. But apart from the odd thing or so it had been fine... It was what came after that that was the problem.

The man, like all stupid movie characters do, had decided what better to do then spend the entire night at the house. You know, the highly haunted house where the ghost of a very murderous and insane lady used to live? Because why the fuck not. What better to do.

By the time the sky in the film went dark and the man was settling down, looking at papers and learning about the crazies woman George could feel his heart already racing in his chest. Nothing completely scary had really happened, it was just at the point you could tell a jump scare was about to come smack you in the face as you're screaming at the film character to not do the dumb thing they were about to do.

Like now for example, mr main character (George had been too busy bracing for a jump scare to remember his name) who had a minuet earlier been frantically trying to open locked door, had turned around to now find it unlocked, which obviously means that you should probably stay as far away from it like, stay away as FAR as possible. Not enter the room.

Alas anyway with the movie logic every character seemed to have the man entered the room, both watching intently as he entered the room, a large rocking chair swinging back and forth in the middle, and yet again, that wasn't even that scary. Creepy as hell yeah, but not that scary. It wasn't until the flash of a decaying person appeared in the chair did George absolutely jump out of his skin, consequentially jumping practically into Dreams side, his hand almost instantly going to grab the others arm

"Need something Georgie?" Dream hummed, an amused expression on his face from Georges reaction to the small jump scare, pulling his attention away from the film to eye up the male beside him.

"Nope. You're just taking up all the blanket thats all." George replied, missing the unbelieving glance the taller shot at him as he eyed up the copious amount of blanket lying unused to the humans left.

"Sure. Whatever you say." The other replied, shuffling slightly to get more comfortable.

George let out a sigh of relief as the film continued on, Dream paying no attention to their closeness as the film carried on, both adjusting to their new possitons. Of course, George hadn't meant to jump into Dream, but if he was honest he found watching from this new position a lot less scary, and aye, if Dream wasn't complaining, neither would he.

Alas however the comfort did not last long as it turns out the person that had rated the film a twelve obviously believed twelve year olds were psychopaths with absolute nerves of steel, because boy did it only get worse from there. And I mean so, so much more worse.

It wasn't until Mr Main character had finally got out the house and away from all the creepy shit that were trying to kill him could George relax once more, even then as soon as he got back to the village a little girl burnt herself to death.

It really was turning out to be the cheery, lighthearted film they had thought they'd be getting when it started.

And as horror movies went, what was worse got even worser, and what was scary became downright terrifying meaning George spent a vast majority of the film after that with his eyes shut, clinging to Dream.

"It's alright Georgie." Dream chuckled after what must have been another 15 minutes of film, prodding him gently in the head. "All the scary bits are done now"

Looking up George could see the characters indeed had finally left all the scary house behind them and were now at a train station or something. He wasn't 100% sure though seeming he'd probably spent more time looking at Dreams arm or with his eyes shut then he'd actually spent watching. "How can I trust you?" The human asked, getting off the other and glancing at him sceptically.

"Well, if you'd been watching you'd have seen that they like exorcized the weird woman or something and are now picking Authur's kid from the translation, everything over, happy ending. Also the film only has 10 minuets left." The blonde explained

"Authur?"

"Yes Authur, you know, the main character?" Dream said with a sigh, wrapping an arm around George just to pull him back onto his shoulder. "Why did you even suggest a horror film if you are obviously terrified by it?"

"I don't know." George replied sheepishly before elbowing Dream. "Anyway, shut up I'm trying to watch the film." He joked.

"You wan to watch the film?" Dream laughed. "Says the person thats been asleep for half of it!" He explained, both painfully unaware of how once again everything was going to shit, only really noticing as the film started playing some creepy music, the sort you'd get from a wind up dolls house, except a lot creepier.

"Okay I guess I lied when I said the creepy bits were over." Dream said as the two turned their attention back to the film where the main character and his child were proceeding to be hit by a train, the face of the woman in black and all the children she had taken wither flickering through the train windows before the credits rolled, and the film was over.

"I thought you said they got rid of her..." George spoke confused.

"Alright I don't know, I guess I just wasn't paying as much attention as I though I was, not that you can blame me with you being snuggled into my shoulder and all."

"And whats that's supposed to mean?"

"N-Nothing." Dream replied, shaking his head. "Forget I said it."

George looked at him sceptically before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, but maybe it would be more helpful and less distracting if you let go of me." George pointed out, the other only now seeming to realise he still had his arm wrapped tightly around the other, still pulling him into his side.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Dream replied, retracting his arm from George and shuffling awkwardly next to him. "So. What are we doing now." He asked after a moment or so of silence. "Because I'm guessing you won't be streaming till later at night, and its only 4 o'clock now."

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" George asked.

"What do you mean 'what do i want to do?'." Dream scoffed. "George you do seem to forget a lot that I was dead long before this 'halloween' started. The only thing know about halloween is a lot of people seem to like to summon me and I get to scare the crap out of them."

"Wait, you've never experienced halloween?" The brunette said in sudden realisation.

"Yes George thats exactly what I said, congrats, I didn't know your ears were still functioning."

"Wait, have you ever carved a pumpkin?" George asked a very confused Dream, his face lighting up with a sudden idea.

"Oh my god you've never carved a pumpkin. Get up we're going out and buying one now." George explained, getting off the sofa and running to his room to grab a coat he'd chucked somewhere.

"Pumpkin? George— George no come back! Whats a pumpkin...? George?"

——————

Ah. So this was a pumpkin.

"See, a pumpkin." George said, pointing out at the large orange lump in front of Dream.

"Yeah I got that part, but what is it." Dream asked, prodding the hard thing with the pathetically small knife George had given him. After finding out that Dream had never carved a pumpkin before the brit had dragged Dream out of the apartment and onto the streets of Brighton for an hour to one of the many shops around that seemed to be overflowing with this weird vegetable, before buying them two of them.

Even now when Dream thought about it he could remember seeing that all around there were 'inflatable pumpkin's' as George called them and other apparently 'stereotypical' Halloween things like Spiders, Cobwebs, Bats, Gravestones.

Humans were strange.

"Dream its a vegetable."

"Do we eat it? George I know I told you I would eat your food but that is going no where near my mouth." Dream complained, prodding it once more.

"No, you don't eat it raw, now stop-- stop prodding it. You cut the top open and scrape the seeds out, then carve a face into it." The brunette tried to explain.

"It has seeds???"

"Yes Dream now follow me, and cut the top off." George instructed, handing the other a knife that was a much better size to his liking. Following the others actions Dream used the knife to cut around the stalk, and then pull it out, leaving the weird, stringy, seedy inside out to view.

"That looks disgusting." Dream voiced, leaning to have a better look at the inside.

"Yeah we scrape most of that out, the skin we can use to make soup though." George suggested in response before seeing the horrified expression on Dreams face as the man sat, staring at the inside of the pumpkin. "Or not." George muttered, shaking his head.

Next George handed him a large spoon and told Dream to scrape out the insides. This by far was the most disgusting part, it was slimy and sticky. And yet scooping out something so disgusting seemed to somehow put a smile on Georges face, and although he may not have realised, it put one on Dreams face too.

"No Dream! Stop scraping so agressively or you'll scrape right through the skin." George scolded through laughters as Dream looked up from his pumpkin. In the process of simply hollowing out the pumpkins the two had managed to get half the seeds splayed across the dining table, a surprising amount having made it onto the boys themselves.

"What.'' Dream complained, pulling away from his pumpkin. "I'm doing exactly what you told me to."

"Yes but you're doing it too aggressively, you're carving it, not torturing it for sleeping with your wife. Leave it alone." George pointed out.

"I don't see your point." Dream replied.

"Alright then just, just calm down a little." The other replied with a sigh. "See, you've even managed to get some on your face." He pointed out, leaning over, using his good hand to reach up and swipe the string of pumpkin insides off Dreams cheek.

For some reason the action left the blood thumping in his ears for minuets afterward, his heart beating frantically in his chest so loud that he was sure even George would be able to hear it. What did he mean 'for some reason'. He very well knew the reason why his heart was thumping so hard.

"Dream. What are you doing?" George said after a few minutes of silence, the demon having shuffled his chair back slightly and having refused to touch his pumpkin since George had told him off.

"I can't touch it." Dream explained.

"Dream what does that mean." The human asked with a sigh, obviously not having realised what he'd done a few minutes prior.

"George. You told me to leave it alone." Dream explained, George still not catching on.

"And, you don't have to do everything I sa— oh, ooooh I'm sorry, you can touch it now." George said slightly embarrassment as Dream was finally allowed to touch his pumpkin once more. "Just— if I do that please tell me... shit I'm no sorry."

"It's fine." Dream replied with a smile. "Just don't ever tell me to shut up or I would truly be fucked." He joked, George also smiling except his was weaker. "Anyway, what do we do next?"

"Oh yeah, next we carve a face into it." George replied, happy for the subject change before eying up and moving his pumpkin around as if trying to decide the best place to start his face.

"A face... why?"

"Why? Dream I don't know. Because it's fun?" The brunette reasoned, shaking his head at the others questions as he left Dream sitting at the dining table, coming back a minute later with some pens. "It's best to draw the face on first before you carve it, otherwise you'll just mess it up."

"Ooookay." Dream replied, picking up the biro and inspecting his pumpkin. A face. A smiley face? A frowny face? What was he meant to do? Glancing over to George he could see the human was happily humming to himself, drawing block like shapes into the pumpkins outside, occasionally pulling away to inspect his job. It didn't look that hard.

After staring at it for a few seconds and contemplating it to himself the demon decided fuck it, he was going to wing it.

Putting the pen down Dream grabbed the knife before George could complain and stabbed it into the pumpkin.

"Holy shit Dream what are you doing?" George asked, staring at the pumpkin in horror, a knife currently protruding out of its side.

"I'm winging it."

"Dream you don't just free hand pumpkin carving." He said with a sigh.

"George that doesn't even make sense, I'm using my hands, I'm just not drawing it first." Dream replied confused, George staring at him with a deadpan face.

"You know what, I just— I'm not even going to intervene, you just, do as you please."

"Why thank you."

And with that the next boys spent the next half an hour cutting and scraping at their pumpkins in an arranged kind of silence, each other content in carving their own pumpkins, the silence only broken by George's occasional hum.

"So." Dream said, breaking the silence as he decided he had finished his pumpkin. "What do you think?" He asked, turning around the pumpkin so George could see.

"Dream...."

"What? You've finally noticed my extreme artistic talent?" Dream asked, stepping back to admire his masterpiece. He'd got frustrated at certain points and just stabbed it randomly, and he'd tried to give it circle eyes but gave up on that out of frustration. He'd given it square eyes instead. And the mouth... let's just say we don't talk about the mouth.

"Umm, yeah it's... it looks, beautiful. I'm speechless..." George eventually chocked out, not an inch of genuinity in his voice.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, I love it. It's... it' unique and wonderful."

"Good." Dream replied, leaning over to take a look at George's. From what he recognised from watching George play Minecraft with Tommy he could recognise the face George has carved into his pumpkin was the same face Tommy's 'hot girlfriend' had. "Your's is ugly as fuck."

"Excuse me?" George said, offended. "You know what I take it back, yours is crap Dream."

"At least I came up with my own idea." The demon reasoned.

"Yeah but that doesn't make it any less ugly." The human replied, having to hold in his laughter as he took another glance at Dream's pumpkin.

"You're horrible to me." Dream sulked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now what do we even do with these anyway?"

"Well, if we lived in a house we'd put them outside, but the landlord won't let us put them in the corridor because it's a fire hazard so we'll put them in one in the window and leave the other in here." The brunette declared.

"This is a fire hazard?" Dream replied, as inconspicuously as possible shuffling his chair away from the pumpkin, George missing the flash of terror in his eyes.

"No, you put candles in them and then the light shines out the face." George explained, carrying his pumpkin to their room before rumbling though a cupboard and brining out some matches and a candle. "We won't want to have them burning while we play so we might as well light them now." He suggested. By the time they had bought the pumpkins and clean them and everything the time had become 6pm and it was already dark out.

"Alright, place the candle inside the pumpkin, and I'll light it." George said,placing a candle in front of Dream's pumpkin, once again missing the wary glance the demon gave to the box of matches. "Dream?" George repeated after he remained sitting still, his eyes not moving off the box in George's hands.

Shaking his head, the human ignored Dreams weird behaviour, plonking the candle in himself before pulling out a match and striking it against the ignition strip.

And that's when it all went wrong for Dream, the small flame reflecting in his eyes, because all though he was very much in the now, his mind was somewhere far away.

_The fire, it was struck from flint and steel, lit onto a torch which was held high. It danced in the wind, licking at the air hungrily as it grew, distant cries for help in the foreground._

_He'd stood and done nothing._

_The fire had been small but the stench of burning flesh had been unbearable._

_He'd stood and done nothing._

_The cries of happiness and cheers of joy._

_He'd turned those cries into screams, he'd turned their happiness into pain._

_He'd turned the fire they lit into an inferno._

_He'd took the life they'd taken and turned it into a hundred._

_The flame flickered again, he remembered the pain_

"No!" Dream shouted, shooting up and blowing the match out, knocking it from George's hand. Before pulling the smaller into his arms and holding on tightly.

The human went ridged in the others arms, freezing in confusion.

"Dream? Dream are you okay?" George asked quietly, shocked by the sudden outburst.

The demon stood still for a moment, glaring at the match as it now lay on the table, retaining none of its flame from when it had been lit moments before. "Yeah... I'm fine." Dream muttered back after a few seconds, burying is face in George's hair.

"Dream you don't seem fine." The brunette replied, obviously sounding concerned.

"I just need a minute." The demon replied with a shaky breath. Growing up Dream had been fascinated with flame. Who would have believed you could get something so destructive from striking a few stones. Something so beautiful yet dangerous.

But then he'd seen it consume hundreds. He'd seen it take someone he loved.

I guess seeing George near the flame had just scared him. Because George was someone he loved. He couldn't go through that again. Not again.

"You okay?" George eventually asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Dream replied, reluctantly letting go of the human before sitting back down in the chair, George eying him up warily.

"Okay... I'm just going to light this match again now." George said slowly, still confused by Dream's reaction.

"No." Dream replied. Maybe it would be better if he just stayed away from fire for the time being. "I just... I don't like fire..."

"Wow, and I thought the mighty Dream wasn't scared of anything." George joked lightly, throwing the discarded match in the bin before putting away the box and placing the lid back on the pumpkin, moving it so it sat on the small coffee table next to the sofas.

"I thought we already established that with whisks." Dream joked back.

An awkward silence grew between the two again as George walked back over.

"Dream?"

"Mmh?"

"Does... does it have something to do with your death. You not liking fire. You don't have to answer, I don't want to pry."

"No, well yes but— I... I just don't like fire okay?"

"Alright." George replied, punching him lightly in the arm. "Just don't scare me like again. You just jumped up out of no where." He joked.

"Heh, yeah sorry about that." The blonde replied embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway um, what do you want to do now?"

"Absolutely no clue." George chuckled. "I'll leave it till around 8 or so to start streaming so that leaves us like 2 hours to just fuck around."

"And by fuck around you mean clean up the mess we just made, cook something to eat, scare a child or so and then set up your stream?" Dream pointed out.

"Ah Yeah. That." George replied with a sigh, glancing at the mess around them. Time to get started.

By the time they'd cleaned up (this including having a food fight chucking pumpkin pieces) and found something edible to eat in George's cupboard it had ended up taking up the two hours of time they had to waste.

They'd had the occasional one of George's neighbours knocking on his door to wish happy Halloween and George had managed to find a bag of sweets he found from god knows where to hand to the little kiddies.

And before they knew it the time for George's stream had come apon them.

"Are you 10000% sure playing this won't hurt you anymore?" Dream asked for what must have been the 6th time that minuet as he settled down next to George.

"Yes I promise." George replied, loading up the game ready for when he started the stream. "The only controls for this game are mouse controls, so I'll only have to use my right hand." He reassured even though Dream still seemed sceptical.

"Alright, but if not I will just unplug your computer." The demon threatened.

"If you do that I will literally de summon you." George shot back, the game finally loading, Dream taking one look at the loading page before bursting out laughing.

"A horror game, seriously? I thought we established that those weren't a good idea after the film earlier."

"Yeah but this is a subgoal I kinda have to." George explained, also staring at the loading page.

FNAF.

George himself had never played it before, but Tommy had played it twice now, so it couldn't be that bad could it?

Pushing the thought out of his head and deciding he would just deal with it when he actually got to it.

With that thought the British male started setting up the stream, setting up all the things he needed before tweeting and starting up the Stream, moving his face cam box to the top of the screen so FNAF was in full view for his viewers.

"Helllllllooooooo." George said to the stream as exited people flooded into the stream. "Yes, I'm finally going to play FNAF."

His stream has been begging him to play it for a long time, Tubbo, Tommy, Eret and some others has played it a while ago and now it was his turn.

"So I bought FNAF 1 because, well I thought it's probably just best to start from the beginning, and I think we are gunna play it for an hour and see how far we get." George explained.

"Basically he's too scared to do any longer." Dream piqued in from the side, a shit eating grin on his face as George's chat was beginning to be spammed with 'dreeeeams here'.

Having had Dream in his streams more often now the human had noticed his viewers had already warmed to the 'faceless' male and seemed to get exited when he was there. George skimmed over the ones saying 'George's boyfriend is here'. Last thing he needed right now was to start blushing

"Anyway." George continued, ignoring Dream's sly comment. "So I basically I have no clue what I'm going to be doing so I'm relying on you guys to help me along."

With that George clicked the start game button.

Time for the fun to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory go brrrrrrrr, you get the rest of it in 8 chapters :D
> 
> That was a very long rollercoaster 
> 
> I can't even think of something to take from it to put in this A/N because there's just so much that happened 😂
> 
> I'm sad because I really wanted to get Halloween inro 2 chaps but otherwise this chapter would have ended up being like 6,000+ words, and although that would have been stunning, it means you get another long one next time 
> 
> THANKU FOR ALL THE LOVE
> 
> 4,000 READS!!!! 
> 
> BRRRRRRRRRRRR


	33. Oh no, Chika’s a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play FNAF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl has an editor now, I feel so posh. Basically that just means if you find any spelling mistakes you can’t blame it on me from now on 
> 
> Heheh, BRRRRRRRRRRR

"So, what even is this game?" Dream asked as the first night loaded, the computer blasting out a few moments of silence before the in game radio burst to life, a voice crackling as it explained their new job as the 'night guard'.

"Its a horror game."

"Yeah no shit sherlock, what do you do in the game?" Dream pestered, rolling his eyes at Georges annoyingly vague answer.

"I don't know I've never played before!" George reasoned, glancing warily at the screen. "Its something like you're a security guard and you have to survive from 12am to 6am and the whole time these metal creatures are trying to kill you and will jump out at you." The brunette explained using his limited knowledge.

"Aaaand that's supposed to be considered fun?" The demon asked amused, raising his eyebrow at the human next to him.

"No, its bloody terrifying." George replied with a shudder, turning his attention away from his companion so he could pay attention to the game in front of him.

He'd stalled long enough already and was probably going to end up being jumped stupidly because of it.

Looking at his monitor George grabbed his mouse, moving it around and clicking things on the walls and around the room the game was set in.

After checking the cameras (at chats request) George seemed to relax a little, even laughing slightly at the fact that the Bears things nose on the poster would make a squeaking noise when clicked.

Let's just say his calming attitude was more then short lived.

"HOLY SHIT!" George practically screamed, jumping away from his computer as his character was attacked by an animatronic he had somehow neglected to see, scaring the absolute crap out of him.

"PAHHAHAH." Dream cackled beside him, laughing his head off at the smaller's reaction to the jump scare. "You— you fucking jumped like a foot off your chair." He managed to choke out through wheezes, his body overtaken by laughter as the other pouted beside him, his heart still beating frantically as the night started once more. He hadn't even made it through the first one.

"You know what you could at least help." George reasoned, annoyed at the smug smile that overtook the others face.

"Hey, I'm the moral support. What more could you need?" He reasoned before pointing out that the human may have to pay more attention to his computer if he wanted to actually get anywhere in the game, George decided to ignore the part where the demon told him he could continue admiring him later.

After another attempt and paying much more attention George managed to complete the first night.

"Okay, I know that was only like 15 minutes but I hated every second of it." George said, rubbing his hands in his face as the game decided it might as well just start Night two with no pause or anything. "You have to be joking. I hate this so much." He whined, leaning back over to his computer ready to continue the terrible game he'd somehow gotten himself into playing.

As the next night started George took the opportunity to read his chat and their suggestions on how the fuck he should actually be playing. Many were just spamming extremely helpful things like 'Check the vents' or other things that were 100% bullshit. There were however some surprisingly useful tips, but those were mostly just from the donations because it seemed people were less willing to tell him the wrong stuff when they had to pay.

"Georgie, you just need to get a sort of routine, otherwise you're just going to continue dying stupidly." Dream very unhelpfully pointed out.

"Really? Wow I hadn't realised." George shot back, trying his best to ignore Dream's annoying quips and comments and focus on the helpful ones given by the donations.

"George you way wanna check the light to your right." Dream suggested a few minuets later as George flicked through the cameras noticing practically all of them were gone.

"Dream, stop being unhelpful please." George begged, sighing at his friend who had just continuously been giving him the shittiest advice ever.

"No like I'm serious." He said again with a chuckle, the human looking at him with an annoyed expression before giving in and turning his character to face the left door, moving his mouse to click on the lights.

"I swear if there is nothing there I will kick you out the apartment." George replied in all seriousness, clicking on the light to see the terrifying grinning face of the chicken one, even though it not having really been at all a jump scare George still felt himself jumping a little before frantically clicking the 'close door button'.

"How the hell did you know that was there?!"

"Im magic." The demon replied with one of his telltale smirks.

"You're bullshit thats what you are." George replied, turning his eyes back to his screen where chat was still full of 'close the right door'. "You read chat didn't you?"

"That would be telling."

The brunette shook his head, flicking through the cameras once more before checking the door to see the bird was still very much there.

"Holy shit that bird man is creepy as fuck." Dream explained as he caught a proper glance of Chika before George closed the door once more.

"Oh no, Chika's a girl." The brunette explaied

"It has a name???"

"You have a name."

Dream started at him confused, opening his mouth to retort before closing it a few second after. If it was due to the fact he simply couldn't come up with a rebuttal or if he was still trying to figure out if George was comparing him to a screaming pice of walking metal George did not know, but the knowledge that it was one of the two satisfied him neither the less.

"Wait how'd you know its a girl?" Dream eventually gave as his reply, glancing at the human sceptically. "You just read that off your fucking chat didn't you?"

"That would be telling." George replied, relaying his companions reply from earlier, now his turn to smirk.

And as usual, the two boys found themselves completely ignoring the game once more until it seemed to decide it would take this prime opportunity to scare the absolute crap out of them.

"AHHHHHHH!" George screamed as the bunny creature jumped towards them from the screen, his ears drowned in its mechanical screaches, Dream (who could not actually hear the game) jumping out of the shock of the humans sudden scream. "I CLOSED THE DOOR THOUGH!" He complained, using his right hand to rub his ears, not noticing how's other hand had instantly grabbed onto Dreams, too busy mumbling about how his ears hurt.

"That hurt your ears?" Dream said, looking slightly dazed. "You just screeched in my ears, think of your viewers, you did it right down the mic."

"Oh, sorry." George apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. "I closed the door though..."

"Yeah you closed one of them you idiot. There's two doors." Dream chuckled, a slightly amused yet flushedlook on his face as his eyes traveled down to where Georges hand was gripping his. While Dream would usually sit on Georges right, tonight he had positioned himself on the humans left this side to ensure he wouldn't use that hand to play. Glancing back up to the human Dream realised George hadn't even noticed what he had done, too busy sulking over the fact that he'd died.

And, unsurprisingly, it wasn't long till George died yet again.

"You're so shit at this." Dream chuckled, obviously enjoying the look of annoyance on George's face. They'd passed the hour mark a while ago but George was determined to complete night four and had been working on it for even Dream didn't know how long.

"Says you, you'd probably be as crap as me." He shot back, sitting up properly in preparation to start the night again.

"Let me have a go and we can see." Dream said darlingly.

"No." George replied sternly. "No I am not letting you hijack my stream once more, that is not happening."

"Alright. Whatever you say." He snorted, leaning back into his chair.

Rolling his eyes George looked back to his stream, seeing he had a donation. He hadn't really been reading them through the stream, too busy jumping out of his skin to pay attention.

But if they were coming in now he might as well stall for time.

"Can we see Dream's face?" A donation read, George shaking his head. Him and Dream had repeatedly talked about this and it seemed another rule is that the Demons weren't supposed to be photographed as such, leaving as little piece of them in the world once they'd left, so the answer was a constant no.

"Are you going to do a birthday stream?" He said, reading out the next one. To be honest when he thought of it , he hadn't even processed the idea about doing a birthday stream. He'd been too, well, preoccupied with Dream to have given it a second thought. "Umm, I don't know, I may but it really depends if I have any other plans for tomorrow."

"Wait it's your birthday tomorrow?" Dream asked confused, sitting up straight in his chair and suddenly paying a lot more attention.

"Yeah, did you not know?"

"What do you mean 'did you not know' you've never mentioned this to me!" The blonde complained.

"Oh well, you know now."

"Yeah but what the hell am I supposed to do about it now? I have like, two hours?"

"Well then get Creative." George replied jokingly, not knowing how creative Dream really was going to get.

They ended the stream around half an hour later after all of Georges friends decided to crash his stream and ever since then the two had been curled up in their seats, laughing and chatting as the group counted down the final hours till Georges day of birth.

"George why are you so old?" Tommy asked as the clock struck minuets closer to Twelve.

"Tommy why are you even still awake, isn't it past your bedtime?" Wilbur stated, the others laughing along. Most of the friendship group had managed to make it to the call, all ready to wish George a happy Twenty Forth birthday.

"Tommy does have a point though George." Sapnap pointed out with a chuckle. "You're like fucking old." The texan joked, everyone bursting out laughing at the quiet yet still audible 'language' that came from BadBoyHalo's mic.

"Oh come on Bad, its his birthday, just let us swear." Tommy complained, already having been told off enough today for his own fair amount of foul language that evening.

"Nope."

"Oh fuck you." Tommy retorted, Bad yet again having to speak out on his language. "Anyway I need toilet so try no to age without me Gogy." Tommy instructed, leaving the group in a blissful silence as George checked the clock. Only a few more minutes till twelve.

"Um guys? Can I make like a completely un related announcement before we wish George Happy Birthday?" Skeppy asked, speaking out for one of the first times that night.

"Go ahead." The group chorused, wanting to know the apparent news he had to tell them.

"Me and Bad are visiting you guys in England." He blurted after a few moments of silence.

"What! Wait really?" George asked.

"Yeah, we fly over in two weeks, it'll only be for a week in the middle of November, but we'll be staying around Brighton." Bad confirmed.

"Thats epic." Wilbur said. "What brought this up? And like I know half of us live here but you want to go to brighton of all places?"

"Hah yeah." Skeppy replied almost nervously and from then on the next few minuets of October the 31st were filled with talking about the details of how they would have to meet up and what they'd do. Wilbur was adamant they had to take the two boys to a proper English pub, an experience George couldn't decide if he thought they'd love or absolutely despise.

The conversation only stopped when Sapnap started belting a 10 second timer down the phone, everyone joining in on counting down to Georges birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOGY." They all screeched, laughing their arses off at the jumble of sounds and screeches that made its way through their headphones as a result, a hilarity that was partly brought on by the fact half the call was sleep deprived to death.

It wasn't till a minuet later however when Tommy burst back into the call screaming "HAPPY 24th VAGINAL EVACUATION ANNIVERSARY" that they all decided to disperse to bed and celebrate more in the morning when their minds were more capable of forming coherent sentences.

George yawned greatly as he pushed himself out of his hair, changing into his PJ's as Dream mysteriously disappeared, coming back a few minuets later with his hands behind his back, very obviously hiding something as he walked over to George, plonking himself on the bed next to George.

"Happy birthday George." Dream said, pulling his masterpiece out from behind his back, a monster smile on his face.

Even George couldn't hold back his smile as he saw what Dream was presenting to him. It wasn't a cake, a present or a gift of any sort. Instead it was a crudely cut piece of pumpkin flesh, a small smile drawn on the bottom and a birthday candle squidged into the middle.

"It's not a cake but it's as close as I could get." Dream explained. "Now blow out your unlit candle. It's time to celebrate being old.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell something?
> 
> Is that the sweet smell of the plot thickening, no, it couldn't be...
> 
> Hehhehehehe
> 
> This book is like custurd it's really watery at the beginning but as ya girl stirs it it gets thiiiicker and thiiiiicker
> 
> If that isn't how custard works I'm going to cry
> 
> Next ones another looooong one so BRRRRRRRRR AWAY


	34. Happy birthday George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEWEWE 4K OML I’M BRRRRRING SO HARD RIGHT NOW ILY ALL SO MUCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised i pit that in the summary but i cba to move it to here so there’s ya summary

By the time George woke up in the morning, the light was shining through the curtain and he was overheating under his blankets, Dream's warmth next to him not helping his situation.

"Please get off me it's too warm." He whined, batting the other slightly with his hand.

"No I'm comfy." Dream replied, snuggling closer into George. "Savour your birthday lie in while you can."

George smiled up at him as he thought about the morning before. Luckily Dream hadn't actually made him eat the pumpkin, but they'd laughed about it till George said he'd only eat some of Dream did. Let's just say the blonde dropped the subject of him eating it rather quickly.

Chuckling at the sleepy Demon, George elbowed him lightly. "I'd much rather prefer a birthday breakfast then a birthday lie in." He mused. Looking outside the window to see the fact that it was actually light outside. An indicator they'd probably already had a good few hours of 'birthday lie in'.

"If you wanted breakfast in bed you would have told me it was your birthday before it actually became your birthday." Was Dream's defence as he yawned, sitting up slightly and blinking disorientedly, his eyes grazing over the room before settling on George in front of him who pouted lightly.

"You know I could always just order you to..." George threatened lightly, trailing off suggestively at the end.

"You do that and I will make you the crappiest breakfast ever seen by man." The blonde replied through a yawn, flopping back down on the bed and dragging George back down with him.

"You're supposed to be nice to me on my birthday not an arse." George joked, snuggling back into Dream neither less.

"You can't say anything you're old."

"Pfft, I'm 24, and you're how old exactly?"

"I'm like—" Dream opened his mouth to retort before realising what he was going to say would only support George's point. "Wait what year is this?"

"2020." The human replied with a smile, delighted as Dream's face dropped.

"Okay so I'm like 400, give or take a hundred years or so, but—"

By the time George woke up in the morning, the light was shining through the curtain and he was overheating under his blankets, Dream's warmth next to him not helping his situation.

"Please get off me it's too warm." He whined, batting the other slightly with his hand.

"No I'm comfy." Dream replied, snuggling closer into George. "Savour your birthday lie in while you can."

George smiled up at him as he thought about the morning before. Luckily Dream hadn't actually made him eat the pumpkin, but they'd laughed about it till George said he'd only eat some of Dream did. Let's just say the blonde dropped the subject of him eating it rather quickly.

Chuckling at the sleepy Demon, George elbowed him lightly. "I'd much rather prefer a birthday breakfast then a birthday lie in." He mused. Looking outside the window to see the fact that it was actually light outside. An indicator they'd probably already had a good few hours of 'birthday lie in'.

"If you wanted breakfast in bed you would have told me it was your birthday before it actually became your birthday." Was Dream's defence as he yawned, sitting up slightly and blinking disorientedly, his eyes grazing over the room before settling on George in front of him who pouted lightly.

"You know I could always just order you to..." George threatened lightly, trailing off suggestively at the end.

"You do that and I will make you the crappiest breakfast ever seen by man." The blonde replied through a yawn, flopping back down on the bed and dragging George back down with him.

"You're supposed to be nice to me on my birthday not an arse." George joked, snuggling back into Dream neither less.

"You can't say anything you're old."

"Pfft, I'm 24, and you're how old exactly?"

"I'm like—" Dream opened his mouth to retort before realising what he was going to say would only support George's point. "Wait what year is this?"

"2020." The human replied with a smile, delighted as Dream's face dropped.

"Okay so I'm like 400, give or take a hundred years or so, but—"

"YOU'RE FOUR HUNDRED??!?!?" George shouted through a mixture of a laugh and a gasp. A gaugh? A lausp? Never mind.

"Okay, stop right there." Dream said as George burst out laughing.

"You're a 400 year old pedophille." He joked between laughters.

"Okay no, I was only 21 when I died so if anything you're the pedo." Dream shot back defensively, the brunettes laughter dying out.

"Twenty one? Dream that's so young."

"Mmh, yeah most people died by forty though so I practically had lived half my life anyway." The other explained though it did nothing to make George feel any less bad. He couldn't even imagine dying now let alone 3 years ago.

"Anyway, it's your birthday not a 'let's be sad about some ass hat that died 400 years ago' day." Dream said as an indicator to drop the subject, pushing himself off the human and getting off the bed with an exaggerated stretch "So. What does one do nowadays to celebrate their day of birth?"

"Like, go out with friends, open presents, sometimes I'll stream and things." George explained.

"Do you want to go out and meet up with your friends?" Dream asked, flexing his arms above his head as his shoulders let out a satisfactory pop.

"Yeah, I think they mentioned us all going to the arcade or the shopping centre or something. You going to be able to cope here without me?" George teased.

"Nope. That's why I'll be coming with you."

"Excuse me???"

"Well, due to your dumb arseness I haven't gotten you a birthday present. So, you can walk me to the shopping centre or whatever it is so I don't accidentally die on the way, and then you go with your friends, I find you something, and then we meet up afterwards, voila." The demon explained whist getting off the bed and changing.

"Okay that's a weirdly clever idea. You're not planning anything are you Dream?" The brunette said looking at him sceptically which made the other laugh.

"Am I no longer allowed to have good suggestions? You wound me George." He joked, walking out the room.

"Wait where are you going?" George shouted after him, already flopping back down onto the bed.

"Do you fucking want breakfast in bed or what?" Dream ended up shouting back as there sound of rustling through cupboards made it to George's ears from the kitchen.

He could get used to this.

——————

Even after making a scene about not doing it, Dream did end up making George a breakfast after all and the two fucked around the apartment for a few hours before they set out, each wrapping up for the steadily growing cold as they walked down the streets to where George was going to meet up with his friends.

"Honestly I still can't believe you actually have friends." Dream chuckled as they walked along the road.

"I hate you so much."

"Love you too."

The walk to the shopping centre didn't take too long and both boys were happy to be in and out of the cold, the warmth a stark contrast to the temperature outside.

Dream glanced around warily at the side of the place and eying up all the people, George just rolled his eyes and grabbed the other males hand.

"Oh come on Dream they're just people, now follow me before you get lost before we've even started." He said with a sigh, making his way over to the escalators.

Looking around George noticed the shopping centre was abnormally quiet, properly because half the people ghat would usually be in were slumped at home with Halloween hangovers.

"Wait wait wait what the fuck is that." Dream asked, pulling his hand from George's grip as the human pulled him closer to the escalator.

"It's an escalator." George replied, finding Dream's reaction funny. "They're just stairs you stand on and they move for you." He explained. Of course, the two both knew there were things that would be completely knew and alien to Dream, but George would often forget how different it was now, because certain things he would have just grown up with weren't even comprehensible in the others time.

"Yeah but why are they moving..."

"Because that's what they do...?"

"George." Dream said sternly, placing his hands on the humans shoulders. "I know stairs, and they are not fucking meant to move."

"Yeah but these aren't stairs, this is an escalator." George explained, taking Dreams hand and slowly bringing him towards the escalator, yet again happy for the fact there wasn't that many people in the shopping centre today.

"George nonono I am not going on that thing. Are you trying to kill me or something???" The demon exclaimed, pulling his hand out of George's.

"Dream, its safe I'm serious." The brunette said, sniffling his own laugh at the evil glare he was casting at the elevator as the human walked towards it before it, stepping onto the escalator as he slowly started moving up with it.

"Woooah George what are you doing!" The blonde exclaimed, grabbing the male right off the escalator.

"Dream!"

"I'm saving your life you idiot!!!" Dream tried to explain, George now most definitely not being able to hold on his laughter.

"No, Dream, just— hold my hand, and we will go up them, and I'll show you it's absolutely fine." The brunette said, once again trying to coax the demon onto the escalator.

With small steps George pulled Dream to the escalator before they both gingerly stepped on, Dream's hand holding the handrail with a deathly grip as they started moving up.

"No, you don't want to touch that." The smaller said, pulling the others hand away from the railing as they moved up, Dream instead gripping his hand, eyes darting around as they moved. "See, this isn't that bad." He reassured.

By the time they'd finally gotten to the top of the escalator George had never seen Dream look so relieved.

"I'm never fucking going near one of those again." Dream said, shaking his head as they walked away from them.

"You're going to have to go down them to get out." George pointed out with a smile.

"Don't even try me. I will find a way."

George just shook his head as the two continued on walking till they arrived at the place George would be meeting with his friends.

"Okay, enjoy whatever you... humans do. And I'll bide my time buying you all the most useless shit ever." Dream said, patting him on the shoulder, the two laughing slightly as they split ways, the demon heading up a set of stairs to the next level (escalators and elevators were optional but he was giving them a wide range).

After making it to said level of the shopping centre he walked around lazily, glancing around. The place had a stupid hole in the middle of the floor, a complete waste of space in his mind. But he wasn't an architect so what did he know.

The crappy floor did however mean he could still see George even while on the floor above, and from his spot by the railing (this one thankfully wasn't moving) he could see George walk up to his friends as the plonked a party hat on his head, their laughter even making its way to Dream.

He smiled down at him before turning around and glancing cluelessly at the shops around him.

Now what in the actual fuck was he going to get the small human as a birthday present.

———————

"One last time, HAAAAAAPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE." The three chorused, Wilbur wrapping his arm around George's shoulders as they all of sported their party hats, Fundy walking along side them with a party popper in his mouth, occasionally tooting it as they walked, making Niki laugh uncontrollably beside him.

"That was so fun." Fundy said, celebrating slightly drunkly.

They'd walked around for a while, celebrating and giving George his presents (some of which were better then others) before messing around for a bit and then heading down to a local pub for a celebratory drink... or two... maybe three.

"You can say that again." Niki giggled, holding her arms out to her sides as if trying to embrace the wind.

Okay yeah, they were real drunk.

"I really shouldn't have had that last shot of Vodka." Wilbur laughed as he stumbled slightly, however he wasn't the only one that was walking more then a little drunkly and Niki was now having to be used as a support so Fundy wouldn't face palm into the ground. The height difference however made it look quite comical and extremely hard to achieve.

Wilbur and Fundy had at one point- none of them could really remember due to the alcohol already clouding their minds- decided to have a competition on who could down the most consecutive shots before passing out. Lets just say, luckily for them, they had been removed from the pub before the goal of the game could be accomplished.

And thats how they found themselves here, linked arm in arm, party hats proudly on their heads as they wandered down the dark streets of Brighton, singing, laughing and tripping over as they went.

"Yeah but it wass so fun." Fundy slurred back, the tallest nodding back in agreement.

The four ended up walking around for god know how long and soon the street lamps were the only things lighting up their path, their drunken shadows dancing along the walls as they made their way to the sea, taking in deep breaths of the salty sea air, giggling as the waves threatened to try pull them in.

And somehow, even with the copious amounts of vodka he'd consumed onto of all the other drinks they'd had Wilbur still somehow managed to be the most clearheaded of the three, guiding them all to a bench where they splayed out, gazing up at the sky while they caught their breath and handed around a water bottle, Fundy reappearing from a shop where he'd brought them all something to eat.

Wilbur had been insistent on the fact that they shouldn't have drunk so much all on empty stomachs. He said something about 'knowing from experience'. George didn't pay much attention however, instead happy to just have something to eat.

It wasn't until he'd finished his sandwich however did George notice his phone buzzing in his pocket ferociously. Confused, he pulled it out, his face lighting up as he saw the ID calling him.

"Who is it?" Niki asked drunkly, leaning over to look at his phone.

"Its Dream!" George said, picking up the call.

"George? Thank fuck you picked up. Where are you?" Dream asked, his voice coming through the phone loudly as the drunk one put him on speaker.

"Heyyyyyy Dreeeeam." He said back down the phone far too cheerfully for someone who was sitting in the cold without adequate clothing. But that was just another affect of the alcohol running though his blood.

There was a slight pause on the other side of the phone call.

"George are you Drunk?"

"No—" George started to lie before he was cut off by Niki beside him shouting 'yeeeeessss' and Fundy throwing up in the background, Wilbur walking over to him to check he wasn't going to fall over the sea wall.

"Where are you then, I'll pick you up." Dream asked, sounding slightluconcerned.

"We're ugh..." George looked around, trying to pick out any obvious land marks he would pointer Dream to. "We're by the hair of Mongolia." Is what he ended up saying, leaving the being on the other side of the call spluttering in confusion.

"George that's a shop. And its the 'heart of Mongolia'." Fundy pointed out, sitting on the bench next to them after finishing his little throwing up trip. Wilbur opting to sit on the floor in front of them due to the fact the small bench was already crowded enough with the three of them huddled on it.

"If you're leaving imma call a Taxi for Niki." Wilbur declared after a few minuets, downing the rest of the long ago forgotten water bottle.

"What, whyyyy we're having fun." Fundy asked, saddened by the prospect of the group breaking up already.

"Yeah, its fucking dark and Niki is already nearly black out drunk." Wilbur explained as the female yawned largely in corroboration. "It isn't safe to let her walk home in the dark, not with all the fucking creeps walking around at this time of night."

The rest nodded in response apart from Niki, she'd fallen asleep a bit ago. For someone who surprisingly was able to hold a lot of alcohol, she seemed to crash and burn rather fast.

"Hey, talking about creeps." Fundy said a while later as they all sat waiting for Niki's taxi to arrive, pointing to a hooded figure walking in their direction.

"OI, FUCK OFF." Wilbur shouted in the strangers direction, causing the three to burst out laughing.

The figure didn't seem deterred though and continued towards them, Wilbur getting off the floor and walking up to meet them as they came closer to them, George pulling Niki slightly closer into his side.

"I--"

"I said Fuck off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard yal don’t like cliff hangers so I gave you another one
> 
> I was watching Tommy's stream whilst writing the half of this and I kept bloody writing 'Tubbo' instead of George and it was so annoying 😂😂😂
> 
> I didn't stop watching the stream tho cuz, you know, it was interesting, but yeah 
> 
> Also Idk where all these guys acc live (apart from wilbur) and Wikipedia is about as much help as poop on a stick, so for PLOT PURPOSES we just gunna be saying that all live in Brighton cuz if not then the plot is ABSOLUTELY AND ROYALY FUCKING SCREEEWED :)
> 
> Anyway BRRRRRR


	35. I’m wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stumble back drunk, and George speaks his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the support I’m getting here just blows my toenails through the roof

"I said Fuck off." Wilbur growled at the man, George staring at them confused, feeling as if he should recognise them, it didn't click in his mind however until the stranger leaned around Wilbur who was standing infant of them protectively.

"Dream!" He exclaimed, moving Niki so she was resting against the bench and not him so he could get up, the pieces coming together as he recognised the newcomer.

"Wait, Dream? This is Dream?" Wilbur asked confused, looking between the now identified male in front of him and George.

"Yeah... George told me I could pick him up..." Dream said confusedly, glancing at Wilbur up and down who was still looking at him sceptically.

"In that case, I'm Wilbur." Wilbur said, holding out his hand which Dream gingerly took, only now having realised the immense height of the man like, he was tall, real tall, especially when George got up and stood next to him. It almost looked comical.

"Heya Dream." George said rather drunkenly as he walked past Wilbur to the newly arrived male, throwing an intoxicated smile his way.

"Hi Georgie." The demon replied, giving him a ginger pat on the head before they waved a goodbye to George's friends who started off in the direction of a taxi that seemed to arrive just as the two headed to leave.

While they walked Dream glanced down at the smaller. Hell, he had absolutely no clue how to deal with someone that was drunk, and the only drunk people he'd ever been around was his friends hundreds of years ago and then drunk idiots summoning him, and yet again, he was far too preoccupied scaring the living shit out of them to try comfort them

"How'd you get here so fast." George asked after a few moments of silence, grabbing the others arm and holding onto it tightly, an action which confused Dream, seeming the brunette was as far from a 'clingy' person you could get. Yet again he'd blame it on the alcohol.

"I flew." Dream exclaimed, looking down at the other amused.

"Huuuuuh you can fly????"

"Yes George— Oh you're much more drunk then I thought you were." The demon sighed as George just giggled next to him, happy and content in his own little thoughts.

"I wish I could fly." He replied after another moment.

"You've been flying before."

"Wait I have?" George asked confused, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah." Dream replied sheepishly. "I uh, I flew you back after the whole attack thing...."

The drunk made a sort of oh shape with his mouth before sighing, obviously annoyed at the fact he couldn't remember it.

"Don't worry." Dream said, patting him on the head. "I'm sure I'll take you flying one day."

And with that they continued home, It ended up taking them a substantially longer time to get home than it usually would, part due to the fact Dream had no fucking clue where he was going and also due to George wandering off and swinging off lamp posts at random points, making Dream laugh before having to drag the male out of the dark alleyways he seemed so attracted and into the lamp post lit paths.

Luckily for Dream the fresh air seemed to start to sober up the smaller ever so slightly so by the time they got to the apartment his words seemed to become ever so slightly more coherent. The bad thing however is that all the running and so forth had caused George to throw up on the way over, it didn't seem to damper his enthusiastic energy though, something George may end up feeling the effects of later.

"I'm guessing you had fun?" Dream asked with a chuckle as he closed the apartment door behind them, George stumbling around before flopping onto the sofa, letting out a hefty sigh as his eyes grazed the ceilings as one would do when stargazing.

"Yeah..." George mumbled, his words trailing off before he snapped his attention back to Dream who was bringing him a glass of water, something that was gulped down greedily.

The taller shook his head, laughing slightly at the look of satisfaction on the humans face as he finished the water before taking the glass from his hand and bringing it back to the sink where a multitude of items were piled up in the sink. Dream had been busy. He'd wash them up later.

Moving away from the washing Dream picked up the small wrapped box that found itself laying on the kitchen counter, the object catching Georges eye as the sober one walked back over.

"What's that?" The brunette asked as Dream squished himself onto the sofa with him.

"It's your birthday present you dipshit"

"Oooh." George replied, holding the small box, turning it over in his hands before carefully pulling off the wrapping paper. "1.5 inches??" He said confused, reading the packaging through a foggy mind.

"Just- Just open it George..."

There was a momentof silence as the box was opened and George tipped out its contents, a confused smile crossing his expression as he stared at the lying in his hands. "What is it?"

"To be honest I really don't know either." Dream chuckled, also staring at the object in George's hands. It was small, small enough that you could close your hands around it and engulf it completely.

The lady in the shop had called it a 'quarts elephant' and although Dream had no idea what quarts was yet alone what an elephant was, the lady had assured it would work as a more than adequate present for a 'significant other'. Another thing the demon didn't quite understand the meaning of. There was only so much new information he could take in at once.

"I think it's really nice." The human replied with a smile neither less, holding it tightly to his heart. "Thank you."

"No problem Georgie." Dream replied before patting him on the head, something he was beginning to notice he did quite often. "Anyway you should probably get to bed, cake can wait for tomorrow."

"Wait cake?" George said, perking up at the idea of food while simultaneously managing to miss the freshly baked cake that was sitting on the counter as he ran his eyes over the room once more.

"No, you eat that and you're gonna throw up all over again. You can have it tomorrow." The demon said with a sigh, helping George off the sofa and in a drunken stumble towards the bedroom.

"Oh..." the smaller mumbled, neither the less letting Dream steer him to the bedroom where he proceeded to pass out, splayed over the bed unceremoniously, leaving Dream with the challenging job of slipping him out of his uncomfortable alcohol drenched clothes and into something more comfortable.

Lets just say lots of blushing occurred in the progress and the image of George splayed out on the bed in nothing but the blonde's oversized shirt would forever stay engraved in his mind.

"George wake up you gotta get under the covers." Dream said with a sigh after a good few minutes of trying to wrestle George off the bed and then back on so he could make sure the human was comfortable.

"Mmh? Wha-?"

"You need to move." The taller repeated as the brunette finally let out a sound of acknowledgement, shuffling himself under the blankets before looking up at Dream almost expectantly, his face colluding with confusion as the other started walking towards the door.

"You're not sleeping with me?

"No, you're drunk and need your rest. I'll be able to make sure you don't get any nightmares from out here." The demon reasoned with a sigh, standing at the bedroom doorway.

George looked up at him before glancing back down at his lap, his fingers running over the quartz elephant that he still held in his hand. He'd refused to let go of it after Dream had given it to him.

"What if I didn't just want you here to stop my nightmares. What if I didn't care about that."

Dream's heart skipped a beat as he stopped in his tracks, gripping the door frame to stabilise himself, having to remind himself that George was just drunk. That he most probably was just spouting mindless nonsense.

"Then you'd be stupid George."

"Dream... but what if I-"

"George go to bed. You'll have plenty of time to mull over what you want to say when you're sober again." Dream said, cutting him the other off. There was no point in letting himself hope.

"Yeah but Dreeeeam."

"George I don't think you even know what you're doing. You're drunk."

"You're not though."

George's reply left Dream confused, turning behind him to face the human who was now staring at him, elephant still in hand.

"George I'm leaving."

"Would you kiss me if I asked you too?" The drunk spluttered. Both seemed shocked by his outburst.

"Are- Are you asking?" Dream responded after what felt like a milena of hesitation, George also taking his time to reply.

"I'm wondering..."

—————-

Knock Knock Knock.

George groaned, rolling over in bed at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Taking a few seconds to adjust his eyes to the darkness that still filled the room George rubbed his eyes, wincing at the throbbing feeling in his head and the excruciation headache he was currently sporting. What time even was it?

Rolling back over George reached out to his phone where he knew he'd left it on his nightstand, knocking something off the bed in the process. He would pick it up later. Turning it on the male flinched at the harsh light coming from his phone, groggily reading the numbers blasted back at him.

It was 9am. Who was knocking on his door at 9am? He hadn't planned to have any visitors over, or at least he didn't think he did. Everything was a bit fuzzy and thinking too much hurt his brain.

Knock Knock Knock.

The sound came again, seemingly louder this time as if hit with more frustration.

"Dream can you get the door please." He mumbled contently, deciding he would rather snuggle in his blankets once more, ready to go back to sleep with the hope his headache would be gone when he woke up once more. It was probably just some package arriving at a classical god awful hour.

"Dream?" He repeated again, rolling over to give the other a shove after not feeling any movement beside him only to find that the demon as a matter of fact wasn't even there.

"You have to be kidding me." He mumbled, swinging his legs out of bed and pulling on a hoodie before walking out his room whilst rubbing his eyes, swaying slightly in his dizziness. While it was usually extremely warm next to Dream, the temperature around them was slowly sinking to the near 0's and a hoodie was majorly needed.

As he walked George's mind attempted to flitter over the previous night's events. He remembered going out with Niki, Fundy and Will, wandering around in the dark singing and dancing. Drinking in the pub. How he got home however and everything after that seemed to have long parted from his mind.

If this is Dream because he's lost his bloody keys again. George thought to himself in annoyance as he walked to the door, reluctantly pulling it open with a huff.

Oh.

Ah.

This complicates things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, dropped more then one bombshell on you this chapter teehee
> 
> I wonder who the mystery person at the end could be.... 👀
> 
> Next chap is one of my favs
> 
> Also on wattpad I apologised for the fact they STILL DIDN'T FUCKING KISS using pictures of my cat, but idfk how to do that here so ummm
> 
> TAKE MY BRRRR’S INSTEAD
> 
> BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREE


	36. You got a girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has an unexpected visitor, and things get complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad news but today we had to put my dog down because she was deteriorating badly so um, happy comments plz
> 
> I might not be writing for a bit cuz next week is also my grandads funeral but luckily I have loads of chapters in advance so updates will be as usual, though next Saturdays may be a few hours to a day late depending on when I get back and if I'm in the mood
> 
> Thanku for all the support I love you all so fucking much you are amazing snd I couldn't wish for better readers

"Brotttther!" The exited voice at the door shouted, engulfing him in a hug.

"L-Leah? What are you doing here?" George asked, returning the hug for a few quick seconds before pulling away, wincing as she knocked his bad arm.

He was way too hungover to be dealing with this right now.

Sure enough standing in his doorway was his younger sister, in the flesh. Her hair was shorter than George remembered, she must have cut it at some point and it looked a lot lighter, how she'd convinced mum and dad to let her dye it he had no clue. The good thing however was that she still stood an inch or so below George. God knows he already got teased about his height enough from Dream let alone his own family.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Am I not allowed to wish my big brother a happy 24th Birthday?" She explained, flashing him a smile before catching sight of his arm. "Woah, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, yeah, that." George muttered tiredly, glancing between his arm and his sister.

"Brother you're going to need to give me more of an explanation then 'that' I'm not a mind reader." His sister tutted.

"I fell over and broke it... you know, the clutz I am?" He replied nervously, scratching the back of his head with his good hand.

"George you are literally the least clumsy person I know." Leah replied, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. "Does this have something to do with why Sapnap spammed my Instagram?"

"No— I, well, I don't know but umm... I— wait why are you even here?" George replied, swiftly changing the subject, receiving a disapproving sigh from his sister before she pulled up another smile, punching him lightly in the arm, not caring if it was his hurt one or not.

"I said, I'm here to wish you a happy birthday!"

"You didn't send me a card."

"Yeah that's because I'm delivering it in person you dipshit now let me in, mum wants to know if your house looks like a pig sty or not." She replied, pushing past him and on into his apartment.

Rubbing his head in exasperation George didn't have the energy to stop her as she waltzed in, chucking her bag on the sofa and swivelling around to admire the apartment.

"Woahhhh you actually have quite a nice place." She voiced, walking around as George took a much needed drink of water, watching his sister out of the corner of his eye. He would be lying if he said he hadn't missed his sister. He'd ended up moving out of the quaint flat his family had lived in in London a few years ago when he started up his Youtube career, favouring the slightly less busy Brighton and its stunning sea views. That doesn't mean he hadn't wished he'd called home more often though, and no matter how much he always found his sisters random pop up visits extremely annoying, he was always happy to see her again.

"What, you think I was living in a dump or something?" He joked, shaking his head as Leah nosied around.

"Yeah something like that." She replied with a laugh. "Hey you know people are supposed to buy you flowers brother instead of you just being alone and getting them yourself." His sister pointed out, admiring the blue flowers in the middle of the dining table George never bothered to use. They were the flowers Dream had bought him after the accident. He thought they looked better there then in his bedroom where they would easily be knocked over and trampled on.

"Anything else you want to scrutinise about my apartment?" George asked through another yawn, noticing the suspicious looks she was giving as she looked around.

"Yeah. Since when have you been able to cook?" Leah asked, inspecting the untouched birthday cake that was sitting on his kitchen counter. Like his sister George stared at it confused. Since when has there been a cake there? It didn't look professional enough to have been bought and he definitely didn't make it.

Had Dream made it for him? George's heart skipped a beat at the thought before bringing himself back to his sister "You done now?"

"Nooope I'm ransacking your bedroom." She replied with a cheery smile, walking away from him and opening the door closest to her and luckily getting the bedroom door first try, to be honest though, there was only three rooms total to the apartment, so if she hadn't found the bedroom she would have just found the bathroom instead.

"Leah, get out that's my room." George complained, following after her as she poked her head back out the door.

"Aaaaand do I look like I care? Nope."

Not being bothered to follow her, and knowing he couldn't stop her, George left his sister to her own devices as he wandered around his kitchen, putting away some plates him and Dream had left to dry, obviously not bothering to dry them the night before.

Luckily it wasn't long till his sister emerged again, although the question she asked was definitely something George wasn't expecting.

"Sooooooooo, you got a girlfriend?" Leah asked, skipping over to where George was now choking on his glass of water.

"What? No... What the hell made you think that?" The taller asked, sending his sister a confused glance.

"Well you know, you now have two chairs at your gaming setup, the shoes next to the door are waaaaay too large to be yours, there is another pair of pyjamas on the bed -you are currently still wearing yours- and there is way too many clothes in that closet for it to just be you living here." She sussed, George standing dumbfounded as she listed all of her 'evidence'. When she put it like that it most definitely seemed like George was sleeping with someone, and in typical George fashion not having told his family about Dream, his sister was now completely adamant he had some secret lover he'd been keeping from them.

"No, you've got this all wrong." George said, trying to explain the situation.

"Mmhm, come on George the cats out of the bag now."

"No, Leah, I'm serious, I'm not dating anyone."

"Oh come on don't be embarrassed where is she?" His sister asked curiously, beginning to look around his apartment once more as George silently prayed that Dream would be on a walk or something. For some reason the idea of his sister and Dream being able to meet up gave him a bad feeling in his stomach. The amount of embarrassing stories the two would share about him would be unending and Dream surely wouldn't let a single one down. Also, like his sister was doing now, she would completely blow their friendly relationship out of proportion. George remembered back to when he once took a girl home so they could work on a school project together, Leah had become convinced he was trying to hit on the poor woman and had fangirl over the non existent relationship for weeks. God knows how she would interpret Dream constantly telling the shorter male he loved him constantly. It would be hell.

"She's non existent Lea, you aren't going to find anything." He said with a sigh, confident Dream was out somewhere and hopefully wouldn't appear until he'd managed to get his sister out of the house.

The female took another glance around the apartment before turning back to her brother with a sigh. "Are you sure you haven't just locked her in the basement or something?"

"Leah, I live on the 6th floor, there isn't a basement for me to hide her in. She doesn't exist. At. All."

"So you are telling me you actually don't have a girlfriend and you are still a complete loner?" His sister asked, sounding surprisingly disappointed.

"Yuuup-" George went to reply, happy to have finally got his sister off his non-existent love life before of course, with the best timing known to mankind, Dream decided to make an appearance.

"George?"

Dreams' voice wasn't that loud, the sound of him calling the brunette's name coming from the bathroom, but it was still enough to catch the two siblings' attention, each turning to the direction of the bathroom door. "George you got someone there with you?" He said again followed by the sound of movement in the bathroom.

"Nope! No one's here." George shouted back.

"Okay, well, I'll be out in a sec." Dream replied, blissfully ignorant of the internal panic George was currently having.

At hearing the voice from the bathroom's direction his sister turned and looked up at him with a confused yet excited look on her face, a large smile already beginning to form. "Boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I’m fucking in love with Leah, like, no joke
> 
> Also to the people that said sapnap, sadly no, I surprisingly hadn’t even thought of that


End file.
